


Powrót niechcianego - odświeżona wersja

by Barbar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Army, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Gentle Sherlock, Italy, Jealous Sherlock, Kidnapped John, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Norway - Freeform, POV Sebastian Moran, Possessive Sebastian, Rape, Remake, Romance, Sebastian loves John, Sherlock Loves John, Torture, Unrequited Love, cyprus
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbar/pseuds/Barbar
Summary: Remake opowiadania 'Powrót niechcianego' autorstwa Luthien_00. Posiadam zgodę autorki oraz miłość do pisania, jednak brak mi takiej wyobraźni, dlatego jedyne co mogę zrobić, to wzorować się na jej pracy i dodać kilka poprawek oraz opisów.





	1. Coś się kończy...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Powrót niechcianego](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862976) by [Luthien_00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00). 



> Kilka słów na wstępie - nie mam pojęcia, czy ktokolwiek przeczyta te słowa. Nie wiem, czy kolejna praca poświęcona serii 'Sherlock', której opowiadań na tej witrynie jest multum, zostanie przez kogoś odkryta, czy może zatraci się gdzieś w odmętach kolejnych stron. Tak naprawdę sama nie wiem, dlaczego zaczynam swoją przygodę z pisaniem właśnie tutaj na obcych i nieznanych mi wodach. Jednak już od dłuższego czasu czuję pragnienie przelania swoich własnych przemyśleń na ekran monitora. Nie pomysłów! Absolutnie nie tego.
> 
> Tak właściwie to może powinnam zacząć właśnie od tej kwestii. Naprawdę uwielbiam pracę Luthien. Żałuję, że nie może dołączyć do nas od tak dawna. Jednak już jakiś czas temu dostałam pozwolenie na wykorzystanie jej pomysłów na swój własny projekt. Dopiero teraz postanowiłam się za to wziąć na poważnie, bo jakaś niewidzialna siła tak bardzo ciągnęła mnie do klawiatury, że w końcu dałam się jej ponieść.
> 
> Przeczytałam chyba wszystkie jej opowiadania i chociaż nie jestem psycho-fanką 'Sherlocka'(nie obejrzałam nawet ostatniego sezonu, jedynie któtkie urywki), to czuję się związana z tym serialem, chociażby ze względu na tytułowego bohatera. Zainspirowała mnie do tego wszystkiego seria 'Afganistan', którą pochłonęłam w trzy dni. Uwielbiam wszelkie opowiadania i filmy wojenne, a przygody Johna i Sebastiana, należą do moich ulubionych.
> 
> W odróżnieniu od późniejszych prac Luthien, których nie mam zamiaru nawet dotykać - czyt. poprawiać - sądzę, że pierwszą część serii mogłaby być dłuższa i odrobinę bardziej dopracowana w szczegółach. Nie krytykuję! Daleko mi do tego. Uwielbiam i doceniam każdy pomysł, jaki pojawił się w 'Powrocie niechcianego'. Żałuję jednak, że nie ma w nim więcej opisów czy rozwinięć bohaterów. Nie czuję się godna tego, by zmieniać czy to ciąg zdarzeń, czy ogólny obraz opowiadania. Ale kto z nas czytając, nie ma własnego wyobrażenia, jak wygląda dana scena czy zachowanie postaci? Kto z nas nie czuł niedosytu, kiedy scena kończyła się w momencie, kiedy akcja zaczynała się rozkręcać, albo w naszej głowie pojawiał się dopiero co uformowany obraz?
> 
> Możecie odebrać to jako chęć usprawiedliwienia samej siebie. Jako sposób na zaistnienie w tej społeczności poprzez kradzież czyjejś pracy. Muszę się przyznać, że brak mi tak wybujałej wyobraźni, a moje wyobrażenia opierają się głównie na pomysłach innych. Pragnę jednak jedynie wylać z siebie miłość do pisania i przepełniający mnie zachwyt nad wszystkimi autorami i pisarzami na tej stronie.
> 
> Z góry przepraszam, jeżeli moje słowa kogoś dotknęły albo uraziły. Chociaż i tak mam wrażenie, że będę pisać tylko dla samej siebie. Cóż, może kiedyś, za dziesięć lat, spojrzę na te słowa i uśmiechnę się do siebie pod nosem?

To miała być bardzo trudna noc i taka właśnie była. Nieprzespana, stresująca, pełna obaw, naznaczona wątpliwościami. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że żaden z mieszkańców w okolicy nie zmrużył oka. Powodem tego był nie kto inny, jak sam Jim Moriarty, który kilka godzin wcześniej pojawił się na ekranach wszystkich domów w całej Anglii. Mimo przerażenia ludzi noc była cicha. Wręcz za cicha. John miał wrażenie, że nadchodzący poranek przyniesie ze sobą jakieś zmiany. Czuł, że nic nie będzie już takie samo. To przeczucie nie pozwoliło mu na sen, dlatego od dobrych godzin stał przy oknie i przyglądał się gwiazdom znikającym za horyzontem oraz pierwszym promieniom słońca.

Pomimo negatywnych myśli w Johnie płonął ogień ekscytacji i niecierpliwości. Nareszcie znów coś się działo! Miał ponownie stanąć w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa i przygody z przyjacielem, którego stracił praktycznie dzień wcześniej. On i Sherlock ponownie w akcji. Adrenalina uderzała mu do głowy już na samą myśl, że być może znów w pogoni za kimś będzie ubezpieczał przyjaciela z bronią w ręku. Była tylko jedna przeszkoda.

John odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na śpiącą żonę. Leżała odwrócona tyłem, jej oddech był płytki i stabilny. Mimo tego John nie był pewny, czy przypadkiem nie była już świadoma. Niczego nie był już pewny. Kochał swoje nienarodzone dziecko, jednak Mary... To już nie była ta sama kobieta, którą poznał kilka lat wcześniej. Odkrył jej prawdziwą naturę i wiedział, że gdyby nie dziecko, oraz poświęcenie Sherlocka, już dawno rozstałby się z nią i wrócił na Baker Street, które było jego prawdziwym domem. Nie chciał się nim dzielić z nikim innym. To było jego sanktuarium, jego i Sherlocka. Dopiero co zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę kochał życie kawalera, które dzielił z przyjacielem i gdyby tylko jego geniusz nie oszukał go co do własnej śmierci, nic od tego czasu by się nie zmieniło. Nadal byłby Johnem Watsonem, mieszkającym z detektywem i przeżywającym przygody swojego życia.

John westchnął cicho. Starając się nie wywołać zbyt dużego hałasu, chwycił najpotrzebniejsze ubrania i wyszedł z sypialni wprost do kuchni. Szykował się długi dzień, dlatego poranna kawa była obowiązkowa. Po chwili patrzył już na gorący napój i wdychał przyjemny zapach. Jednocześnie w jego głowie kłębiły się myśli. Co miał sądzić o tym całym powrocie Moriarty'ego? Jaki plan miał jego przyjaciel? Niepewność i ekscytacja były już zbyt duże. Postanowił jak najszybciej pojechać na Baker Street. Pretensje Mary o to, że ją zostawił, nie wydały mu się w tej chwili ani przeszkodą, ani powodem, żeby odkładać wyjście. Odłożył kubek z kawą, której wypił dosłownie dwa łyki i wkładając na siebie kurtkę, ruszył do frontowych drzwi. Zabrał się za wiązanie drugiego buta, kiedy nagle poczuł czyjąś obecność za swoimi plecami. W ciszy dokończył sznurowanie, powoli wstał i odwrócił się do żony, która stała z poważną miną i skrzyżowanymi rękami, ubrana w narzucony na siebie szybko sweter.

"Starzejesz się, John. Twoje wyszkolenie wojskowe nie działa, już jak należy. Powinieneś popracować trochę nad skradaniem, jeżeli zamierzasz biegać z Sherlockiem po Londynie'' powiedziała, opierając się ramieniem o ścianę. W jej bystrych oczach John dostrzegł lekki błysk złości, jednak nie dał się sprowokować.

"Mary, zostań lepiej w domu. Do rozwiązania może jeszcze trochę, ale bieganie z bronią i stres nie jest dobre dla dziecka. Kiedy się czegoś dowiemy albo wpadniemy na jakiś trop, napiszę do ciebie". John błagalnie patrzył na żonę, która tylko uniosła brew, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

"Naprawdę sądzisz, że to mnie przekona?" zapytała. "Daruj sobie i czekaj na mnie" stwierdziła, odwracając się plecami, "Z resztą i tak nigdzie teraz nie pojedziesz".

"Bo?" John nie krył już podrażnienia. Zamiast odpowiedzi zobaczył kluczyki do samochodu, wiszące na palcu Mary, która podniosła rękę, przechodząc przez kuchnię.

Nie pozostało mu nic innego. Z zaciśniętymi pięściami uniósł lekko głowę i westchnął głośno, po czym wyszedł przed dom i stanął przed drzwiami kierowcy. Czekał na Mary przy swoim audi, kiedy coraz cieplejsze promienie słońca ogrzewały jego twarz. Nie chciał się wykłócać o tak wczesnej porze, tym bardziej z osobą, która nosiła pod sercem jego dziecko i z którą trudno było wygrać w takich sporach. Miał nadzieję, że już sama rozmowa z przyjacielem poprawi mu humor, nie wspominając o nadchodzącym wyzwaniu.

Jak zwykle nie musiał długo czekać na żonę. Wydawało się, jakby była gotowa na ten wyjazd już od samego rana. Przeszła obok niego i w nieco lepszym nastroju otworzyła drzwi, przy których stał oparty.

"Mógłbym w końcu poprowadzić?" zapytał, lecz zaraz skierował się na drugą stronę samochodu. Przeszkadzało mu, kierowanie sobą w ten sposób. Złościł się na Sherlocka za podobne zachowanie, ale w wypadku Mary tego nie znosił. Nie dlatego, że nie lubił, kiedy rządziła nim kobieta. Najzwyklej irytował go fakt, jak bardzo pomylił się do jej osoby i z jaką łatwością manipulowała nim od samego początku.

"Oczywiście, John. Kiedy tylko nie mam mnie w pobliżu, kierownica jest twoja" stwierdziła, zapięła pasy i włożyła kluczyk do stacyjki. Spod maski nie wydobył się jednak żaden dźwięk. Spojrzała na Johna, który również skierował na nią swój wzrok. Po raz drugi przekręciła kluczyk, lecz i tym razem odpowiedziała jej cisza.

"Cholera" mruknęła pod nosem i uderzyła dłonią o kierownicę.

John oparł głowę o zagłówek i zamknął oczy. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało. "Zadzwonię po taksówkę". Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon.

"Wiesz ile czasu nam zajmie przebicie się o tej porze przez miasto? Dolicz do tego przyjazd taksówki". Mary spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, po czym wyszła z samochodu. "Szybciej będzie metrem" stwierdziła.

\---

Miała rację. Jak zwykle z resztą. Tłumy w metrze były duże, jednak był pewny, że ulice wyglądały o wiele gorzej. Mimo wczesnej pory na ulicach, targach, w urzędach i szkołach zaczynał się nowy dzień. Ludzie gnali przed siebie, rzadko zważali na innych. Ktoś biegł z telefonem przy uchu, ktoś z niecierpliwością przechadzał się po peronie, wypatrując nadjeżdżających wagonów. Pod filarami stały grupki dzieci z plecakami. Wszyscy zajęci byli własnymi sprawami, jednak bez problemu można było wyczuć dziwną atmosferę. Obraz Jima wciąż był świeży w umysłach ludzi.

John wraz z żoną stał tuż przy żółtej linii i spoglądał na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku. Nagle usłyszał dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Wyjął telefon z kieszeni i uśmiechnął się, kiedy przeczytał na nim imię Sherlocka.

**Kiedy będziesz? S**

**Jesteśmy w metrze. Powiedz Pani Hudson, żeby nie spieszyła się z herbatą.**

Wiadomość powrotna nadeszła dopiero po chwili. John nie wiedział, dlaczego jego przyjaciel tak długo zwlekał z odpowiedzią.

**W porządku. Czekam. S**

Ruch wokół nich zrobił się większy. Ludzie stłoczyli się bliżej torów i nadsłuchiwali dojeżdżających do stacji metra wagonów. Mary objęła dłoń Johna swoją, lecz nie spojrzała na niego. Zamiast tego pisała coś na swoim telefonie. W pewnym momencie wszyscy usłyszeli charakterystyczny dźwięk hamulców, a z tunelu wyłonił się oczekiwany pierwszy wagon. John poczuł powiew powietrza, który rozwiał mu włosy. Wkrótce otworzyły się przed nim drzwi.

Wewnątrz było kilka wolnych krzeseł. Po upewnieniu się, że każda kobieta, starszy człowiek i dziecko zajęło miejsce, John dosiadł się do Mary. Odetchnął głęboko. Spojrzał w bok na żonę.

"Zjadłaś coś, zanim wyszłaś z domu?"

"Złapię po drodze frytki albo hamburgera ze budki" stwierdziła i włożyła telefon do kieszeni płaszcza. Sekundę później wywróciła oczami na chrząknięcie Johna. "Nie rób mi wyrzutów, gdybyś zrobił mi śniadanie, nie musiałabym jeść śmieciowego żarcia".

"W takim razie mogłaś zostać w domu i zadbać o siebie. Dołączyłabyś do nas później".

"Od tego mam męża". Mary chwyciła go za rękę i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

John z trochę smutnym uśmiechem pokręcił lekko głową, ale ścisnął jej dłoń. Tymczasem do wagonu, który miał już ruszać, weszło jeszcze kilka osób. Była wśród nich para nastolatków w słuchawkach podłączonymi do telefonów. Natychmiast ruszyli na tył wagonu. Była też ładna blondynka, jakiś otyły mężczyzna po czterdziestce, oraz drugi w garniturze z czarną teczką w ręku i telefonem przy uchu. Nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Szybko zajął jedyne wolne miejsce, a aktówkę schował między nogami. Kiedy John zobaczył ten oczywisty brak wychowania, spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą, puścił dłoń Mary i odstąpił swoje miejsce młodej blondynce, która w podzięce mrugnęła do niego figlarnie. Sam stanął przed Mary i chwycił za wiszący uchwyt.

Wagon w końcu ruszył. Wjechali w tunel, a za okami zrobiło się ciemno. John nie odważył się spojrzeć na kobietę obok żony, która i tak w tej chwili nie zwracała już na niego uwagi. Przeglądała jakąś gazetę. Za to Mary wpatrywała się w oczy męża z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. Nie chciał prowokować jej do jakiejś kąśliwej uwagi, dlatego postanowił skierować rozmowę na inny tor.

"Jeżeli coś się stanie, trzymaj się z dala od niebezpieczeństwa. Wolałbym, żebyś została w mieszkaniu z Panią Hudson, albo chociaż obiecała nie podejmować się z takim entuzjazmem wszelkich propozycji Sherlocka."

"John, przecież nie będę prześlizgiwać się kanałami, ani skakać przez ogrodzenia".

"Proszę, obiecaj mi to, Mary" powiedział z troską.

Nie odpowiedziała mu. Uniosła jedynie kącik ust, ale lekko kiwnęła głową na znak zgody. Nagle przyłożyła dłoń do swojego brzucha i spojrzała w dół. John wiedział, że był to jeden z wielu razy, kiedy poczuła kopnięcie dziecka. Za każdym razem wywoływało to u niej uśmiech na twarzy, a jemu przypominały się chwile, kiedy był z nią szczęśliwy, Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Od kilku miesięcy wiedział, że początek ich znajomości był tylko iluzją i grą ze strony Mary. Mimo to, z powodu samotności po utracie tak ważnego człowieka, jakim był dla niego Sherlock, chciał znaleźć kogoś, kto zapełniłby tę pustkę w jego sercu. I chociaż znów dał się oszukać, miał nadzieję, że jakoś się ułoży. Wszystko dzięki tej małej istotce w brzuchu Mary.

John z czułym uśmiechem pochylił się i wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, żeby poczuć kopnięcia maleństwa. Zamiast tego usłyszał potężny wybuch. W ciągu ułamka sekundy w wagonie zrobiło się całkowicie ciemno, zaraz po chwili pojawiła się kula ognia, a wszyscy pasażerowie wypadli ze swoich miejsc. Nikt nie zdążył wykonać najmniejszego ruchu. John, który do tej pory trzymał się drążka, z powodu eksplozji, poleciał na sam początek wagonu. Przez chwilę nie widział nic. Słyszał tylko przerażający pisk. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo leżał pod stertą odłamków, wyłamanych krzeseł, części ludzkich ciał i powgniatanego metalu. Przez krótką chwilę świadomości, dotarły do niego ciche krzyki i pojękiwania bólu. Widział kurz i krew i wiedział, że tym razem na pewno przegrał walkę o życie swoje i nienarodzonego dziecka.

 

**Kilka godzin wcześniej**

 

Pośród ciemności, gdzieś między labiryntem rur i torów mignęły szybko i bezszelestnie czarne postacie. Biegły przed siebie doskonale znając i orientując się w otoczeniu. Nawet najmniejszy ruch nie zdradzał ich obecności. W starej, opuszczonej części metra, o której wiedział mało kto, pięć postaci przemieszało się w zawrotnym tempie do swojego celu. Znali to miejsce na pamięć. Przez ostatnie tygodnie prześlizgiwali się tymi tunelami dziesiątki razy. Dokładnie planowali i zapamiętywali drogę. W wielki dzień, _ten dzień_ , wszystko musiało pójść gładko i bez wpadek. Każda sekunda była zaplanowana, a plan dopracowany do perfekcji. Wystarczyło teraz jedynie dostać się do wyznaczonego miejsca, zabrać co trzeba, wrócić do czekającego na zewnątrz samochodu i cieszyć się wypełnieniem zadania. Proste, prawda? Jednak wszystkie starania mógł zepsuć najmłodszy z nich. Świeżak, który po raz pierwszy miał poczuć smak adrenaliny i zapach spalonych ludzkich ciał. To on był najsłabszym punktem misternego planu.

Alfie, bo to o nim mowa, biegł za swoim dowódcą i starał się tłumić głośny oddech. Czuł adrenalinę w żyłach i szybkie bicie serca. Mały pistolet przypięty do uda, dodawał mu pewności i doprowadzał niemal do euforii. Po wielu miesiącach prób i udowadnianiu szefowi swojej wartości w końcu dołączył do elitarnej grupy, którą dowodził nie kto inny, jak sam założyciel ich siatki przestępczej. 'Szef', bo tak go nazywali, był jego idolem. Wiedział, że nikt nie mógłby się z nim równać i już sama rozmowa z nim była wyróżnieniem. Dzisiejszego dnia miał okazję pokazać mu, że nie na próżno dał mu szansę. Chciał pokazać wszystkim niedowiarkom, że nie przejmował się ich drwinom i może zajść naprawdę daleko i chociaż 'szefa' nie było tym razem wśród nich, był pewny, że raport z akcji dotrze do niego zaraz po jej zakończeniu.

Biegł w ciemności już od dłuższego czasu i chociaż był w tym miejscu wcześniej, trzymał się pleców dowódcy, jakby były one jedynym światłem w tych tunelach. Po piętnastu minutach bardzo intensywnego biegu musiał przystanąć i odetchnąć. Oparł się na starej rurze i pochylił głowę.

"Ruszaj dupę, młody! To nie czas na odpoczynek!" krzyknął przebiegający obok niego kolega z grupy. Uderzył go otwartą dłonią w plecy, przez co niemal powalił chłopaka na ziemię.

"Już lecę, już!" Alfie, pozbierał się z kolan, chwycił mocniej swoje rzeczy i ruszył za resztą.

Dobiegli w końcu do użytkowanej części metra i wylotu wąskiego tunelu, przecinającego tory, po których jeździły wagony. Oscar, dowódca grupy, usiadł na ziemi i oparł się o gruby mur. Pozostali mężczyźni dołączyli do niego. Jedynie Tom, który musiał wykonać swoją część zadania, krzątał się po okolicy w poszukiwaniu ładunków wybuchowych. Zostawił je w tym miejscu dzień wcześniej, teraz musiał jedynie aktywować detonator.

"Kurwa, ale gorąco" powiedział jeden z nich. Zdjął kominiarkę i otarł pot z czoła.

"Zaraz będzie jeszcze gorzej" stwierdził drugi. "O ile nasz mistrz poradzi sobie z tym detonatorem" dodał, patrząc na Toma.

"Spierdalaj, Michael" mruknął mężczyzna, pochylony nad kilkunastokilogramową bombą.

"Zamknąć się!" krzyknął dowódca grupy. Miał dość ciągłych kłótni spowodowanych stresem przed akcją i wzajemnego irytowania towarzyszy. "Wykonamy zadanie, zbierzemy, co mamy zabrać i..." nie dokończył, bo widząc, co wyprawia Alfie, rzucił się na niego z pięściami. Chwycił zaskoczonego chłopaka za przód ubrania i warknął. "Jeszcze raz zobaczę, że zostawiasz coś za sobą, wsadzę ci to w dupę tak głęboko, że wysrasz się przez gardło".

Zaskoczony i przestraszony Alfie podniósł wyplutą chwilę wcześniej gumę i schował ją do kieszeni. Oscar wrócił na swoje miejsce, lecz wciąż morderczym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w najmłodszego członka grupy.

"Pisz do szefa, że wszystko gotowe", powiedział Tom, kucając tuż przed dowódcą.

Oscar wyciągnął telefon, jednak zawahał się i spojrzał na mężczyznę tuż przed nim. "Na pewno sprawdziłeś wszystko trzy razy? Na pewno zadziała? Wolałbym być daleko stąd, jeżeli szef dowiedziałby się, że coś się zjebało".

"Specjalista się kurwa znalazł! Jak ci mówię, że wszystko gotowe, to tak jest. Będziesz mnie pouczać czy co?!"

"Uspokój się, po prostu pytam."

"A ja ci po prostu odpowiadam - pierdol się." Tom wstał i poszedł na drugi koniec ściany.

Oscar wywrócił oczami. "Wrażliwiec się znalazł".

Wokół panowała cisza. Nagle dowódca odebrał wiadomość od szefa.

"Dostaliśmy zielone światło" powiedział i założył kominiarkę. "Szykować dupska. Ty, młody. Chodź tutaj." Obok niego pojawił się Alfie, któremu włożył w dłonie prostokątny obiekt z małym przyciskiem. "Jeżeli to spierdolisz, zabiję" warknął".

Alfie zdziwił się trochę. Jak mógłby przeoczyć zielony przycisk? Co mogłoby pójść nie tak? Jednak z każdą minutą, jego dłonie pociły się coraz bardziej. Z czoła spływały krople, które wchłaniał materiał kominiarki. Odgłos pędzących wagonów był coraz głośniejszy i wyraźniejszy. Tom patrzył na zegarek i odliczał sekundy do wybuchu. Chwilę później, tuż za ścianą przejechał ich cel, a dowódca krzyknął. "Teraz!"

Mężczyźni siedzieli z zatkanymi uszami, a wokół nich unosił się dym oraz odłamki po wybuchu na torach. Minęło kilkanaście sekund, zanim byli w stanie zobaczyć cokolwiek i zejść do zniszczonych wagonów. Ostatni z nich był całkowicie zniszczony. Ludzie w środku byli martwi i nie było nawet szans, że ktoś mógł przeżyć. Drugi wagon był w nieco lepszym stanie, lecz ludzie w środku nie. Nikt nie dawał oznak życia.

"Szukajcie czarnej aktówki. Ty, Alfie, zbieraj kosztowności. Michael, dobij najgorzej rannych" rozkazał Oscar. Cała grupa ubrana na czarno wślizgnęła się do trzeciego wagonu. Żadna z ofiar nie nadawała się już do uprowadzenia. W czwartym wagonie przeżyła jedna osoba w miarę dobrym stanie. Tom postanowił się nią 'zaopiekować'. Przeszli do kolejnego.

"Mam teczkę!" krzyknął Charles i uniósł ją wysoko w tryumfalnym geście.

"Świetnie. Zadanie wykonane, wracamy do samochodu" dowódca wydał rozkaz.

"Zaraz. Patrzcie na to!" zawołał Michael. Zbliżył się do leżącego na ziemi mężczyzny. Nie był zbyt wysoki, miał blond włosy, przykryte centymetrem brudu i pochlapane krwią, ale żył. Michael podniósł złamane krzesło i grubą rurę, pod którą leżała ofiara. "Nada się?" zapytał, patrząc na Oscara.

"Idealny. O ile dożyje transport" stwierdził. "Dobra zabieramy go i pozostałych. Tę dobij" dodał, pokazując palcem na jedną z kobiet.

Wkrótce zamachowcy i ich ofiary gnali samochodami poza granice Londynu.

\---

Sherlock siedział z zamkniętymi oczami w swoim fotelu. Jego połączone tuż pod brodą palce nerwowo uderzały o siebie, lecz nic innego nie zdradzało oznak jego zdenerwowania i zniecierpliwienia. Za oknem słyszał samochody na sygnale. On jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Usłyszał za to charakterystyczny odgłos parkowanej tuż pod mieszkaniem limuzyny. Westchnął głęboko. Po krótkiej chwili dziwił się, bo zamiast Mycrofta usłyszał na schodach szybkie kroki Pani Hudson.

"Sherlock..." zaczęła błagalnym i przerażonym głosem.

Otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na nią. "O co chodzi? Skończyły się Pani herbatniki?".

"Nie o to chodzi, bracie" wtrącił Mycroft, który pojawił się w pokoju w niepokojąco cichy sposób.

"Mówiłem ci już, że ja i John poradzimy sobie sami. Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy" powiedział Sherlock. Wyciągnął telefon i zaczął stukać palcami po ekranie.

"Właśnie chodzi o to, że..."

"Och na litość boską! Gdzie John!? Już dawno powinie tu być!" krzyknął zniecierpliwiony Sherlock i wyrzucił ręce w górę, po czym wstał z fotela.

"On nie przyjdzie" powiedział cicho starszy Holmes. To zdanie przykuło uwagę jego brata.

"Co? Dlaczego nie?" zapytał i zobaczył kątem oka, jak Pani Hudson zakrywa twarz i szybko schodzi po schodach, zalewając się przy tym rzewnymi łzami.

"W metrze wybuchła bomba. A dokładnie w miejscu, w którym przejeżdżały wagony z Johnem i Mary". Mycroft próbował przekazać mu tę informację w najprostszy i najszybszy sposób, jednak wiedział, że i tak nie będzie mógł wyeliminować szoku i bólu, jak wywoła u niego ta wiadomość.

Sherlock zrobił się blady. Mógłby przysiąc, że na chwilę jego serce przestało bić. Zamrugał szybko, po czym kilka razy próbował coś powiedzieć.

"Proszę, nie pytaj, czy jestem pewny, że to właśnie w tych wagonach byli twoi przyjaciele. Mamy ich na kamerach" kontynuował Mycroft. "Moi ludzie przeszukali jako pierwsi miejsce wybuchu. Nie znaleźli pięciu osób w tym Johna. Niestety nie mieliśmy tam kamer, dlatego nie wiemy na razie, co się z nimi stało".

Sherlock nie wiedział, co się działo. Był w takim szoku, że nie kontrolował nawet własnych ruchów. Jego najdroższy przyjaciel zniknął. Żył, czy może leżał gdzieś porozrywany na części? Dlaczego to spotkało właśnie jego ukochanego przyjaciela? Jak ktoś mógł go skrzywdzić? Zanim Sherlock się zorientował, był już na schodach. Nagle stanął w miejscu.

"A Mary?" zapytał, nie patrząc w stronę brata. Przez kilka sekund odpowiadała mu jedynie straszna cisza. Sherlock już widział czego się spodziewać.

"Nie żyje". Głos Mycrofta był spokojny, ale cichy. "Przykro mi, Sherlock".

Młody detektyw zamknął oczy. Nie wiedział, jak przekaże Johnowi tę wiadomość, kiedy go odnajdzie, bo musiał go przecież znaleźć. Jak spojrzy mu w oczy? Nie wiedział. W tej chwili najważniejsze było odszukanie jednej osoby. Johna. Wierzył głęboko, że przyjaciel żyje, bo, jak i po co miałby rozpłynąć się ot tak w powietrzu? Stanął w drzwiach i zawiązał szalik, po czym razem z Mycroftem wsiadł do czarnego samochodu.


	2. Flashback

**Osiem lat wcześniej**   
**Afganistan - obóz Camp Bastion.**

Potężny samolot wojskowy C17 szykował się do lądowania na terenie obozu. Zataczał nad nim kółko, przez co pasażerowie musieli zapierać się nogami, żeby utrzymać się na swoich miejscach. "Koty" czyli tak zwana świeża partia żołnierzy, która po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu miała szansę zasmakować prawdziwej wojny. Przez ostatnią godzinę lotu, żaden z nich nie wydawał się zbyt rozmowny. Każdy korzystał za to z możliwości, wyglądając za małe okna i powoli przyzwyczajając się do widoku, który miał towarzyszyć im przez co najmniej kolejne sześć miesięcy. A mówiąc konkretniej do widoku piasku i gór oraz pojedynczych małych wiosek i długich niekończących się dróg, na których rzadko można było zobaczyć jakieś samochody.

Po drugiej nieudanej już próbie lądowania, żołnierz siedzący obok Johna zrezygnował z dalszej obserwacji. Odwrócił się plecami do okna, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni mały prostokątny przedmiot. "Ja pierdolę. Jeśli każdego dnia mam się budzić i widzieć tyle piachu, to nie dziwię się już, że przydzielili mi psychologa jeszcze przed wylotem" mruknął i wysypał sobie trochę tabaki między kciuk i palec wskazujący. "Każdemu może odjebać na takim zadupiu" dodał, po czym głośno wciągnął nosem brązowy proszek.

"Chryste, mógłbyś nie odzywać się jeszcze przez te pięć minut? Uszy więdną od tych przekleństw" wtrąciła kobieta, której mina wskazywała, że była naprawdę zła.

"Nie przejmuj się nim, Betty. Już przed samym startem narobił w gacie, dlatego panikuje" stwierdził Bill Murray. Z lekkim uśmiechem wrócił do rozmowy z Johnem. "I? Co o tym myślisz? Nadal się cieszysz?" zapytał, wskazując ruchem głowy na widok za oknem.

"Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak podekscytowany" odpowiedział młody lekarz.

"Wszyscy jesteśmy". Bill poklepał Johna po ramieniu. "Może oprócz tego gbura". Spojrzał na mężczyznę siedzącego kilka metrów dalej. Mimo ogromnego hałasu, jaki wydobywał się z czterech silników, jego słowa dotarły do uszu owego 'gbura'.

"Zobaczymy, czy za tydzień też się będziesz tak szczerzyć."

"Tobie na pewno już i tak nic nie zaszkodzi."

"Śmiej się, śmiej. Dopóki możesz i masz wszystkie zęby. To podobno tutaj stacjonuje ten świr". Mężczyzna nie podniósł wzroku, ale czuł na sobie oczy wszystkich pozostałych. Po raz kolejny sprawdził zapięcie swojego plecaka i założył na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

"Jaki świr?" zapytał John, nie wytrzymując w końcu napięcia i uczucia niepewności. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego z głośników rozległ się komunikat o schodzeniu do ostatecznego lądowania. Samolot stopniowo wytracał prędkość i schodził coraz niżej. Wysunął podwodzie. Maszyna usiadła na ziemi, ciągnąc za sobą kłęby kurzu. Samolot zatrzymał się w końcu, lecz piloci nie wyłączyli silników, zmuszając wychodzących pasażerów oraz zbliżających się w ich kierunku oficerów do zatkania uszu i zmrużenia oczu pomimo okularów ochronnych.

Stawiając swój pierwszy krok na gorącym asfalcie, John poczuł, że najwspanialsza przygoda jego życia właśnie się zaczęła. Oto on, świeżo upieczony lekarz z dyplomem, dopiero co po szkole oficerskiej, jest tu, na końcu świata, z dala od problemów osobistych, wszystkich nieporozumień i bolesnych wspomnień. Jest w miejscu chyba zapomnianym przez Boga, a na pewno przez zachodnią cywilizację. Tu gdzie problemem nie jest brak internetu, lecz troska o przetrwanie kolejnego dnia. Oczywiście najważniejsza była dla niego pomoc, którą mógł zaoferować innym, jednak nie mógł się oszukiwać, adrenalina i niebezpieczeństwo też grały główną rolę, kiedy podpisywał dokumenty wyjazdowe. Nikt nie zmuszał go do tej misji. To była jego osobista decyzja i marzenie, które pragnął spełnić od dziecka.

Szedł przed siebie i starał się nadążyć za oficerem, który wyszedł im na spotkanie, a teraz prowadził ich w stronę głównego budynku dowodzenia. Tam wszyscy mieli poznać najważniejszych dowódców obozu, a także dostać wskazówki, pomagające im przetrwać pierwsze dni na obcej ziemi. W miarę jak oddalali się od lotniska, głosy dochodzące od obozu zaczynały przybierać na sile, tak samo, jak słowa oficera. John starał się wychwytywać co mówił, lecz był niezwykle pochłonięty obserwowaniem otoczenia. Chrzęstem kamieni pod butami, odgłosem wystrzałów na placu ćwiczeń i gorącym powietrzem, które momentalnie wysuszało gardło.

W pewnym momencie zobaczył, że Betty, jedyna kobieta przydzielona do tej zmiany, ma problem z utrzymaniem swojego plecaka. Szybko zbliżył się do niej i pomógł jej założyć go na ramiona, za co odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem. "Gdybym wiedziała, że jest tu tak gorąco, dwa razy zastanowiłabym się nad taszczeniem niektórych rzeczy". Teraz już wyprostowana kroczyła po śladach pozostałych żołnierzy. "Dziękuję" dodała w stronę Johna, "nie sądziłam, że znajdzie się tu ktoś pomocny".

"Dlaczego?" zapytał, lekko marszcząc brwi.

"Bo jakoś żaden z nich" tu wskazała palcem za siebie, "nie śpieszył się, żeby mi pomóc".

John wciąż parł do przodu, ale odwrócił się i spojrzał na żołnierzy, których mijał już od jakiegoś czasu. Okazało się, że nowa grupka stała się obiektem zainteresowania i intensywnych spojrzeń oraz uśmieszków, a także niewybrednych komentarzy.

"Nie będzie tak źle. Nie każdy facet tutaj to czyste zło napompowane testosteronem" zaczął, lecz jak na złość usłyszał za sobą pogwizdywanie. Odwrócił się, żeby zwrócić uwagę, że nie tak powinno się witać kobietę, ale ku swojemu ogromnemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że ów mężczyzna nie kierował swojego zainteresowania na jego towarzyszkę. Zamiast tego zmierzył Johna wzrokiem od butów aż po hełm i na sam koniec mrugnął do niego w bardzo jednoznaczny sposób. Zszokowany lekarz odwrócił się momentalnie i nie mówiąc już ani słowa, przebył resztę drogi z lekko zaczerwienionymi policzkami, ignorując co najmniej dwie identyczne sytuacje.

W środkowej części obozu stał betonowy budynek, zabezpieczony lepiej niż niejeden rządowy w samym centrum Londynu. Z wszystkich stron oplatały go huczące klimatyzatory i sieci przewodów, mimo to wyglądał schludnie i przyjemnie. Wchodząc po schodach, żołnierze mimowolnie strzepywali z butów i ubrań nagromadzony piasek. Wkrótce cała grupka szła w kierunku głównej sali dowodzenia, w której za przeszkloną ścianą dowodziły najważniejsze osobistości tego miejsca. Oficer prowadzący zapukał, otworzył drzwi i zasalutował stojącemu w ciemniejszym pomieszczeniu mężczyźnie.

"Pułkowniku, melduję, że zgodnie z rozkazem przyprowadziłem całą grupę".

Mężczyzna miał przyjemną twarz i szczere oczy, czym ujął Johna od samego początku. Obserwował, jak pułkownik odkłada na stół jakieś papiery, podchodzi do nich i kiwnięciem głowy zwalnia stojącego wciąż na baczność oficera z oficjalnej postawy.

"Dziękuję" powiedział i zmierzył nowoprzybyłych spokojnym i ciepłym spojrzeniem. "Mam nadzieję, że podróż nie była zbyt męcząca" dodał. "Co ja mówię, oczywiście, że tak. Kilkanaście godzin w hałaśliwej maszynie. To musiało być piekło". Jego słowa wywołały uśmiechy na twarzach żołnierzy. "Jestem pułkownik McQueen. Od dziś będę waszym głównym dowódcą. Oprócz mnie jest jeszcze jedna osoba, do której możecie zwracać się w razie potrzeby, ale pułkownik Jones jest w tej chwili zajęty prowadzeniem akcji". McQueen zwrócił wszystkim uwagę na mężczyznę, stojącego za szklaną ścianą i wpatrzonego w ekrany. John zorientował się, że przecież mijał go chwilę wcześniej, zanim wszedł do pokoju.

"Witam was wszystkich w naszym małym raju na ziemi. Na wstępie powiem, że pierwsze trzy dni spędzicie w obozie z dala od obowiązków. Okres aklimatyzacji to trudny czas, dlatego nie obawiajcie się zgłaszać swoich problemów. Wszystkie wytyczne i pomocne materiały znajdziecie w tych teczkach". Pułkownik wskazał palcem na stertę plików, leżących na stoliku tuż przy wejściu. "Sierżant zaprowadzi was teraz do waszych namiotów. Za to oficerowie będą mieli do dyspozycji swój własny pokój" powiedział i spojrzał na Johna, jakby mowa była tylko o nim. "Doktor Watson zostanie jeszcze chwilę, a pozostałym życzę miłej służby" dodał i powoli wrócił na swoje miejsce. Był to jasny sygnał, że pierwszą odprawę uważał za zakończoną. Nowa grupa pożegnała się z nim salutem, po czym wychodząc, każdy chwyci po pliku i ruszył do sąsiadującej sali dowodzenia. W pokoju został jedynie John, pułkownik i oficer.

"Sierżancie, proszę zająć się nimi i przysłać do mnie porucznika Roberts'a", McQueen nie spojrzał na żadnego z nich i usiadł na krześle. W chwili, gdy został z Johnem sam, wskazał na siedzenie naprzeciw siebie i oderwał wzrok od notatek. "Poruczniku Watson. Pragnę powiedzieć, że pana obecność w naszym obozie to wielkie szczęście. Po raz kolejny czytam pana referencje i jestem pod naprawdę wielkim wrażeniem. Co prawda nie znam się na medycznej stronie pana wykształcenia, ale opinie na pana temat i gruba teczka pochwał robią wrażenie. Lekarze są w tym obozie pod moją osobistą opieką. Dlatego proszę traktować mnie jak przyjaciela i być szczery, jeżeli chodzi o sprawy szpitala. Zawsze postaram się jakoś pomóc lub znaleźć rozwiązanie" powiedział ciepłym tonem.

John mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do niego. Marzył o takim dowódcy i miał nadzieję, że swoją służbą da mu powód do dumy. "Dziękuję, sir. Jeżeli mogę coś powiedzieć" zaczął i widząc nieme pozwolenie pułkownika, kontynuował "chciałbym dostać pozwolenie na zapoznanie się z okolicą i samym szpitalem. Chciałbym również zacząć pracę, najszybciej jak się da".

"Jeżeli czuje się pan na siłach, to nie widzę przeciwwskazań" powiedział tylko odrobinę zaskoczony McQueen.

"Jak najbardziej, pułkowniku. W końcu po to tu przyleciałem".

"W takim razie nie ma sprawy" zaczął i w tym samym momencie usłyszał pukanie. W drzwiach pojawił się mężczyzna, średniego wzrostu z wielkimi brązowymi oczami.

"Sir".

"Poruczniku Roberts. To Doktor Watson" zaczął pułkownik, wskazując na Johna. "Chciałbym, żeby oprowadził go pan po obozie. Pokazał jego pokój i szpital".

"Oczywiście, sir" powiedział mężczyzna i patrzył, jak John żegna się z dowódcą, po czym wychodzi z pokoju. "Przyznam, że pański przylot ucieszył chłopaków i mnie" zaczął, kiedy wyszedł z Johnem z budynku dowodzenia i zaprowadził go w coraz tłoczniejszą część obozu. Uśmiechnął się do lekarza, który spojrzał na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem. "Co innego zabierać na patrole przydzielonego medyka, a co innego mieć takiego w drużynie na stałe."

John uświadomi sobie dopiero w tej chwili, że oprowadzający go oficer będzie od teraz jego dowódcą i to do jego drużyny został przydzielony jeszcze przed przylotem. "Zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby się przydać" powiedział.

"Och nie ma co być takim skromnym. Od dawna wiadomo, że saperzy i lekarze należą do najważniejszych osób w grupie. Mam nadzieję, że będzie nam się dobrze współpracowało". Porucznik Roberts wydawał się sympatycznym człowiekiem, chociaż może jego głos był nieco zbyt chropowaty, a sposób mówienia trochę za wolny. Prowadził Johna w stronę namiotów, a później z daleka pokazał mu jego osobny pokój. "Nie ukrywam, że moim głównym zadaniem będzie przygotowanie pana i oddanie mu mojego stanowiska" zaczął po chwili, gdy minęli przebiegającą w rytmie grupkę mężczyzn. "Nie wiem, czy wrócę tu na kolejną zmianę" dodał. Johnowi wydawało się, że zobaczył na jego twarzy smutek zmieszany z ulgą. "Za chwilę będziemy na drodze do szpitala"zaczął, lecz zobaczył kątem oka duże zbiorowisko żołnierzy i odgłosy walki. Przystanął więc w miejscu i przez chwilę przyglądał się im, chcąc zorientować się, co się właściwie stało.

"To chyba bójka" stwierdził John i już miał ruszyć za porucznikiem, kiedy został przez niego zatrzymany gestem ręki.

"Doktorze Watson, proszę tu zostać".

John widział, jak Roberts podbiega do tłumu mężczyzn, chwyta pierwszego z brzegu za łokieć i pokazuje w jego stronę, po czym wpycha się między żołnierzy i próbuje zapanować nad sytuacją. Żołnierz, z którym rozmawiał wcześniej, teraz szedł w kierunku Johna z uśmiechem na twarzy. Stanął przed nim, ale odezwał się dopiero po chwili, a dokładniej po długich sekundach, jakie wykorzystał na dokładnym obejrzeniu lekarza.

"John Watson, co? Widziałem, jak ty i twoi koledzy lądujesz na lotnisku" powiedział, po czym zamilkł, czekając na odpowiedź.

Jednak John nie miał zamiaru kontynuować rozmowy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie zwracał uwagi na to, z kim rozmawiał. Zazwyczaj nie robił problemu z różnicy rang, jednak sposób, w jaki zwracał się do niego, a już zwłaszcza jak omiótł go chciwym wzrokiem na samym początku, wzbudził w nim lekką niechęć.

"Mów mi Mat. Chodź, Roberts powiedział, że mam zaprowadzić cię do szpitala, a później do twojego pokoju"mruknął niskim tonem, wciąż przyglądając się Johnowi. "Kilka wskazówek. Przez nadchodzące dni nie zdejmuj okularów, chyba że jesteś w pomieszczeniu. Byli tacy, co dorobili się ślepoty, łażąc po obozie okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Pij dużo wody i śpij, ile możesz. Zmiana czasu i aklimatyzacja to zmora każdego świeżaka. Po drugie znajdź sobie jakiegoś przyjaciela. Kogoś, komu mógłbyś się wygadać czy wypłakać w rękaw. Bez tego ani rusz. Mój rękaw jest czysty i czeka" powiedział z uśmieszkiem, poklepując się po ręce.

John po raz kolejny zdecydował się zignorować tę jawną próbę podrywu. Poczuł ulgę, kiedy wszedł w końcu do szpitalnego namiotu. Był o wiele wyższy i szerszy, niż wydawał mu się z daleka. Był dobrze wyposażony i oświetlony. Temperatura również była przyjemna, a pierwsi pacjenci, którzy zajmowali łóżka najbliżej wejścia, nie sprawiali problemów. Większość z nich spała lub czytała gazety. John kiwnięciem głowy przywitał się z przechodzącymi pielęgniarkami i lekarzami. Zdjął w końcu okulary, żeby wytrzeć spoconą twarz. Kiedy spojrzał na Mata, ten przyglądał mu się bardzo uważnie, a na jego twarzy pojawił bardzo niepokojący uśmiech. John niemal przewrócił oczami. Położył swój ciężki plecak pod najbliższą ścianą i odetchnął głęboko.

"Dziękuję... Mat. To wszystko. Jeżeli pozwolisz, chciałbym się tu teraz rozejrzeć" powiedział, lecz dziwne przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że tak szybko nie pozbędzie się natręta. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Mat ruszył za nim w głąb namiotu. Zatrzymywał się tuż za jego plecami, kiedy czytał karty pacjentów, a kiedy witał się z miejscowymi lekarzami, czuł oddech wyższego mężczyzny przy swoim uchu. W pewnym momencie zbliżył się do pacjenta, który rzucał się na łóżku i wykrzykiwał niespójne zdania. Mężczyznę próbowało uspokoić kilku lekarzy i trzy pielęgniarki, jednak dopiero po interwencji głównego doktora, który wstrzyknął mu środek uspokajający, mężczyzna opadł na materac i przestał się wyrywać.

"Wczoraj po raz pierwszy zobaczył dziecko, rozerwane przez bombę" powiedziała mała ruda pielęgniarka, która widząc troskę na twarzy Johna, chciała go pocieszyć. "Dostał szoku i w przyszłym tygodniu wraca do domu. Do tego czasu musimy doprowadzić go do lepszego stanu" dodała. Po krótkiej chwili zostawiła Johna samego z pacjentem, który powoli zasypiał.

Chciał dać mu spokój. Chciał pozwolić mu zasnąć, lecz troska i zafascynowanie zmusiły go do powolnego zbliżenia się do mężczyzny i położenia dłoni na jego czole. Zobaczył zmarszczki wokół oczu, pierwsze siwe włosy i spięte mięśnie. John zastanowił się, czy na koniec swoich dni w wojsku będzie wyglądał, jak on. Już miał wyprostować się i ruszyć dalej, kiedy nagle poczuł, jak dwie silne dłonie mężczyzny zaciskają się na jego kamizelce. Zobaczył z bliska jego twarz i niesamowicie przerażone oczy, które widziały nie jedną śmierć.

"Zabierz mnie stąd... daleko. Ale nie jutro. Nie... nie mów mu, to wariat, szaleniec. On nie pomoże, tylko zabije. Schowaj się i nie wychodź. Tylko nocą... Nie widziałeś tej bomby i tych kamieni. Ale on tak. Pokaż mu to..." mężczyzna był w amoku. Przyciskał się do piersi Johna i błądził wzrokiem po ścianach. Dmuchał drżącym powietrzem prosto w twarz zaskoczonego lekarza. Kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na wysokim żołnierzu za plecami Johna, spiął się jeszcze bardziej i wskazał na niego palcem. "On jest z nim w zmowie! Nie ufaj mu, to zło... on nas zniszczy, zniszczy całe wioski i samochody, a ludzi przyciągnie tu na łańcuchach. Wszędzie krew i trupy. Snajper. Snajper wszystko widzi i słyszy. On jest jego oczami..." kontynuował, wskazując na Mata.

Młody żołnierz miał dość słuchania bredni szaleńca. Podszedł do biedaka, oderwał dłonie od kamizelki Johna i popchał mężczyznę na łóżko. "Śpij Peter. Całkiem oszalałeś od tego słońca" powiedział, używając miłego i troskliwego głosu, jednak John wyczuł w nim zdenerwowanie.

"O czym on mówił?" zapytał. Oddychał szybko i starał się opanować nerwy.

"Nie słuchaj go, John. To tylko bredzenie starego żołnierza, który już dawno powinien przejść na emeryturę" powiedział Mat, po czym dołączył do lekarza i pomógł mu pozbierać poprzewracane i walające się w pobliżu rzeczy.

"Jednak brzmiał, jakby mówił o kimś konkretnym" John nie odpuszczał. Przechodząc wcześniej przez obóz, słyszał niepokojące rozmowy na temat jakiegoś snajpera, ale dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że być może naprawdę powinien uważać na tę osobę. Już miał zapytać o to Mata, kiedy spojrzał na niego i zobaczył, jak mężczyzna podnosi coś z podłogi tuż za nim. Zanim wyprostował się, jego oczy spoczęły na dłuższy moment w okolicach bioder lekarza, a na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawił się uśmieszek. John odkaszlnął i splótł ramiona na piersi.

"Co ty tutaj robisz, Mat? Wiesz, że szuka cię połowa twojej grupy? Zaraz jedziecie na patrol" wtrącił starszy lekarz, który wszedł na salę.

Żołnierz jakby dopiero teraz wrócił do rzeczywistości. Kiwnął głową w stronę Johna i powoli ruszył do wyjścia. Odwrócił się jednak i kontynuował marsz tyłem. "Mój rękaw jest do twojej dyspozycji, pamiętaj. O każdej porze dnia, a zwłaszcza nocą"powiedział wesoło i zniknął na zewnątrz.

John stał przez chwilę w miejscu i nie był pewien co powiedzieć ani jak zareagować. Przed wylotem wiedział, że powinien spodziewać się ciężkich miesięcy, brudu, upału, uczucia zwątpienia i strachu. Jednak nigdy nie sądził, że w tym miejscu na ziemi stanie się obiektem zainteresowania męskiej części obozu. Nie, to nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy i już na samą myśl przeszywały go dreszcze. Później w nocy zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno były one spowodowane obrzydzeniem.

\---

Siedzący za kierownicą mężczyzna wciskał pedał gazu niemal do samej dechy. Nie dlatego, że śpieszyło mu się do obozu, lecz na rozkaz, jaki otrzymał od siedzącego obok dowódcy. Jego bał się bardziej, niż min przeciwpancernych, na które mogli przecież najechać w każdej chwili czy czających się na wzgórzach talibów z wyrzutniami rakiet. To było nic w porównaniu z groźnym tonem i złym wzrokiem Sebastiana Morana. Wystarczyło jedno wrogie spojrzenie jego błękitnych oczu, a człowiek czuł, jak jelita płoną ze strachu. Najgorsza była furia, w jaką wpadał major. Nie dało się go wtedy uspokoić za żadną cenę. Najlepiej było wtedy schować się gdzieś w kącie i schodzić mu z drogi albo bez słowa wykonywać jego rozkazy, bez względu na to, jak brzmiały i czego dotyczyły. Major Moran był bez wątpienia postrachem wszystkich żołnierzy, a niechlubna sława o jego poczynaniach i charakterze znana była nie tylko w Afganistanie. Jednym słowem, kto raz usłyszał o Moranie, już zawsze miał go w pamięci.

Kierowca spojrzał we wsteczne lusterko na żołnierzy siedzących z tyłu pancernego samochodu. Wszyscy w ciszy modlili się o jak najszybszy powrót do obozu. Dwa tygodnie spędzone z dowódcą na pustyni, bez dostępu do świeżego jedzenia czy wygodnego łóżka, nie mówiąc już o braku bieżącej wody czy chwili samotności, były czystą mordęgą. Moran zdawał się nie zwracać na te niedogodności najmniejszej uwagi. Był nawet zadowolony i wykorzystywał każdą chwilę, jaką spędzał w tych piekielnych warunkach. Jego nastrój popsuł się jedynie w ostatnim dniu misji, kiedy w czasie ataku został draśnięty w brzuch, a lekarz, który się nim zajmował, był tak bardzo przerażony tym, że musiał go opatrzyć, że spartaczył robotę. Biedak niemal rozpłakał się, kiedy minęła pierwsza fala furii Morana i usiadł bezpiecznie w samochodzie. Być może gdyby był przydzielony do drużyny Sebastiana na stałe, nauczyłby się zachowania i radzenia sobie z tak trudną osobowością, podobnie jak inni żołnierze, którzy służyli pod majorem od kilku lat.

"Kurwa mać..."

Kierujący żołnierz usłyszał ciche narzekanie i spojrzał na dowódcę. Sebastian siedział z kwaśną miną. Opierał łokieć o otwarte okno, a zgiętą nogą zapierał się o deskę rozdzielczą. Wolną zaś dłonią przyciskał ranę na brzuchu, z której wolno sączyła się krew. Moran rzadko narzekał na ból. Można było nawet powiedzieć, że lubił, kiedy był ranny. Mówił wtedy, że czuje, że żyje, a ból jest przyjemny, odświeżający i zmusza go do dalszej walki z własnymi słabościami. Masochista w najczystszej postaci. Tym razem jednak ta zwykła rana musiała mu bardzo przeszkadzać.

"Sir, może jednak staniemy i spróbujemy jeszcze raz oczyścić pana ranę" zaproponował kierowca.

"Nawet nie ma o tym mowy" mruknął Sebastian i włożył sobie do ust jednego z ostatnich papierosów, jakie zabrał ze sobą na misję. "Do obozu zostało tylko siedem kilometrów. Zamierzam załapać się jeszcze na kolację".

Kierowca zamilkł. Nie zamierzał ciągnąć tematu. Zbyt dobrze znał Sebastiana i wiedział, że gdy raz coś postanowił, nie było już odwrotu. Docisnął jeszcze mocniej pedał gazu i miał nadzieję, że pozostałe samochody jadące za nim dostosują się do jego tempa. Na szczęście po kilku minutach dotarli pod bramę obozu. W samochodzie z łatwością dało się odczuć ulgę i radość. Żołnierze wyskoczyli z maszyn niemal zaraz po zaparkowaniu i cicho żegnając się z dowódcą, rozpierzchli się po okolicy. Sam Moran nie miał nic przeciwko. Po wyjściu z samochodu zarzucił sobie na plecy plecak i ruszył do swojego pokoju.

Przeszedł zaledwie przez rząd zaparkowanych samochodów terenowych i był już w pobliżu pierwszych budynków, kiedy to ktoś podbiegł w jego stronę. Doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, kim był uśmiechnięty mężczyzna obok, Sebastian wywrócił oczami i przyśpieszył kroku.

"Moran! Ej, Moran!" Mat sapiąc, próbował nadążyć za Sebastianem. Chociaż sam był wysokim mężczyzną, nie mógł równać się z majorem, który przewyższał go o pół głowy. Był do tego bardziej umięśniony, chociaż w przyjemny dla oka sposób. Nie wyglądał jak większość żołnierzy, którzy każdego dnia trenowali na miejscowej siłowni i których ramiona przypominały rozmiarem małe arbuzy.

"Czego chcesz?" mruknął Sebastian. Szedł przed siebie pewnym krokiem i nawet nie spojrzał na towarzysza.

"Ale zarosłeś..." stwierdził z uśmiechem Mat, przyglądając się jego twarzy. Sądząc po wyglądzie i zapachu, zrozumiał, że najwidoczniej jego kolega w czasie wyjazdu niezbyt przejmował się higieną osobistą, co w jego wypadku było wręcz normą. Dla Sebastiana liczyła się tylko wojna i wyzwania związane z walką o przetrwanie. To był sens jego życia, a poza tym nie liczyło się nic innego.

"Odpierdol się. Nie jestem w nastroju. W każdym zakamarku mam tonę piasku. W spodniach, w butach, a nawet za uszami. Jestem głodny i zmęczony" powiedział trochę zbyt szorstkim tonem i chociaż miał nadzieję, że zniechęci tym sposobem Mata, z jakiegoś powodu niższy mężczyzna nigdy nie zrażał się z powodu jego zachowania. Czuwał przy nim jak wierny piesek i nic nie robił sobie z jego napadów złości. Sebastian był tym nawet trochę zafascynowany i zastanawiał się, czego musiałby się dopuścić, żeby pozbyć się natrętnego kolegi na dobre.

"Idziesz do Jonesa się zameldować?" zapytał Mat, niemal biegnąc i dysząc za Moranem coraz głośniej.

"Nie. Idę spać. Zostaw mnie w spokoju" Sebastian westchnął ciężko i poprawił plecak na swoim ramieniu. Chwilę wcześniej przeszedł obok kuchni, lecz zapach wydobywający się z wyciągów, definitywnie zniechęcił go do posiłku.

"Oj, no nie bądź taki! Przez dwa tygodnie nie miałem do kogo gęby otworzyć".

"To nie jest kurwa moja wina, że z takim ciotą nikt nie chce gadać".

"Z jaką ciotą?! Jestem bi, jakbyś nie wiedział!" wykrzyknął, udając oburzonego. "A może ty się boisz, że i ciebie wezmą za jednego z nas, a po obozie rozejdą się plotki, co?". Oczywiście drażnił się z Sebastianem, chciał wywołać u niego jakąś reakcję. I owszem, wywołał.

Moran przystanął na chwilę i z poważną miną uniósł do góry jedną brew. "Plotki na mój temat? A kto miałby je roznieść?" zapytał spokojnym tonem.

Mat od razu zrozumiał, że powinien jak najszybciej naprawić swój błąd i w obronnym geście wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie. "Nie no, stary. Spokojnie" zaczął, lecz nie widząc na twarzy Morana większego zdenerwowania, powoli się uspokoił.

Sebastian znów ruszył przed siebie. "Mam gdzieś, co ludzie o mnie mówią. Wykonuję swoją robotę, a to, w jaki sposób już nikogo nie powinno obchodzić, tak samo, jak moje życie osobiste".

"No tak twój kutas, twoja sprawa" wtrącił uspokojony już trochę Mat. "Mówiąc o plotkach, kutasach i gejach" zaczął znów w swoim radosnym tonie "wiesz, że sześć dni temu przyleciała nowa zmiana? Ach, no mówię ci..."

"Litości! Nie chce o nich słyszeć!" warknął Moran i pokręcił głową. "Idealiści, zmieniający świat na lepsze. A przynajmniej tak im się wydaje w tych niedoświadczonych główkach, które nie widziały prawdziwego świata, prawdziwej wojny". Nie krył swojego znużenia i irytacji. Nigdy nie przepadał za nowymi twarzami w obozie. Ledwo tolerował obecnych żołnierzy, których uważał za nędznych platfusów, a nie walecznych mężczyzn, których odwaga i miłość do wojny podyktowana była jeszcze większą miłością do pieniędzy i sławy. W nowych członkach obozu denerwowało go ich niedoświadczenie i nieudolność, kiedy dochodziło do pierwszego starcia z wrogiem. Brzydził się ich i traktował na równi z wioskowymi głupkami.

"No nie przesadzaj. A gdzie to niby mieliby zdobywać doświadczenie jak nie tutaj? Każdy z nas był kiedyś kotem" powiedział, choć szczerze zastanawiał się, czy dotyczyło to również Sebastiana. Wydawało mu się, że Moran urodził się na wojnie z karabinem w ręku. Był prawdziwym żołnierzem, najlepszym w całej Anglii. Co do tego nikt nie miał wątpliwości, nawet osoby, które szczerze go nienawidziły i bały się go jak diabeł święconej wody. "Poza tym nie o to mi chodziło. Wiesz jakie ciasteczka nam się tym razem trafiły? No mówię ci...".

"Skończ! Tobie tylko dupy w głowie!" krzyknął major. Miał już serdecznie dość gadatliwego kolegi. Kątem oka zobaczył drzwi do swojego pokoju. Zdjął z siebie plecak i wszedł na podwyższenie, po czym położył dłoń na klamce. "Jeżeli w tej grupie nie ma ani jednej kobiety, to nie mam zamiaru nawet udawać, że słucham. Muszę cię zasmucić i powiedzieć, że nie każdy facet w tym obozie to pedał. I to na całe szczęście, bo w ciągu ostatniej dekady i tak namnożyło się was, jak grzybów po deszczu" powiedział i wszedł do ciemnego i chłodnego pomieszczenia.

Mat jakby kompletnie nie przejmując się jego słowami, kontynuował "Jest jednak babka, chyba Betty czy jakoś tak, ale kompletnie nie w moim guście. Za to ten niski blondyn" powiedział rozmarzony. "Mówię ci, jaki słodziak! Jutro ci go pokażę. W nocy nie mogę przez niego spać. No, chyba że walnę sobie konia, myśląc o nim, to..." nie dokończył.

"Ja pierdolę!" krzyknął Sebastian, patrząc w niebo. "Spieprzaj stąd, bo zaraz zasadzę ci takiego kopa w dupę, że poczujesz, jak to jest być tym na dole" warknął w jego stronę i trzasnął drzwiami tak mocno, że usłyszała to nawet grupka żołnierzy, przechadzająca się kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej.

Mat jak zwykle niewiele zrobił sobie z jego gróźb. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, poprawił włosy, które rozwiały mu się, po gwałtownym trzaśnięciu i powoli ruszył do namiotu, który dzielił ze swoją grupą. To, co powiedział, było prawdą. Od niemal tygodnia zasypiał i budził się, myśląc o małej blond głowie, zręcznych palcach i nadwyraz kuszącym tyłku lekarza. Niestety widywał go coraz rzadziej, bo John wkręcał się w pracę tak bardzo, że często przesiadywał w szpitalu całymi dniami. Wychodził, tylko żeby coś zjeść, przespać się i poćwiczyć na placu z grupą porucznika Roberts'a. Mimo to Mat starał się wykorzystać każdą okazję do podejrzenia Johna, podobnie jak inni żołnierze, również zafascynowani nowym lekarzem.

\---

Była prawie ósma rano. Większość żołnierzy zdążyła już zapoznać się z planami i obowiązkami, które codziennie przekazywał im dowódca grupy. Niektórzy wyjechali z samego rana na patrole, inni ćwiczyli na strzelnicy. Jeszcze inni cieszyli się względnym spokojem. Siedzieli w namiotach, grali w karty, lub spędzali czas na odsypianiu, lub siłowni. Żołnierze z grupy Morana mieli do swojej dyspozycji kilka dni wolnego, więc cieszyli się z braku przydzielonych im obowiązków.

Sebastian stał w jednej ze wspólnych łazienek, świeżo po kąpieli, której domagało się jego obolałe i przemęczone ciało. I chociaż był o wiele bardziej uodporniony i wytrzymały na trudy wojny od pozostałych żołnierzy, stał pod prysznicem długi czas. Z zamkniętymi oczami masował nadwyrężone mięśnie. Po kilkunastu minutach stania pod chłodną wodą wyszedł z kabiny, obwiązał biodra białym ręcznikiem i stanął przed umywalką z brzytwą w dłoni. Musiał przyznać, że Mat miał rację. Wyglądał jak zarośnięty bezdomny. Chwilę wcześniej nawet śmierdział jak jeden z nich. Nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Przejechał dłonią po powierzchni lustra i nałożył na twarz trochę mydła. Po kilku pociągnięciach wyglądał jak inny człowiek. Gładki i świeży. Obejrzał swoją twarz z każdej strony. Ponownie przyłożył brzytwę do skóry, żeby poprawić niektóre miejsca.

"Dwadzieścia funtów, że przywiózł coś ze sobą"

Z ciekawości odwrócił głowę do wyjścia i zobaczył sylwetki dwóch żołnierzy, przechodzących tuż za drzwiami łazienki. Zupełnie nie zdawali sobie sprawy z jego obecności.

"Niby co?"

"Odcięte ucho albo wyrwane oko"

"A jak chcesz to niby sprawdzić, co?

"Zapytam jego chłopaków, przecież muszą coś wiedzieć".

Sebastian wywrócił oczami. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że był częstym powodem zakładów w obozie i chociaż rzadko rozmawiał z drugimi żołnierzami, wiedział, że był obiektem ich ciągłych dyskusji. Tylko po jaką cholerę miały przywozić ze sobą takie pamiątki? Obcięte uszy? Oczy? Ludzie naprawdę mieli coś z głową, że zakładali się o takie rzeczy. Kiedy skończył, odłożył brzytwę na umywalkę i oparł się o nią jedną dłonią. Drugą zaczesał do tyłu mokre włosy. Przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu, opalonej skórze, fioletowych siniakach i małych zadrapaniach. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były męczące, ale czuł się jak w swoim żywiole. Ciągła walka, niebezpieczeństwo, adrenalina i niepewność czy wszyscy wrócą. Kochał to uczucie. Kiedy jednak teraz zobaczył ranę na swoim brzuchu, cały jego dobry nastrój prysł w okamgnieniu. Nie była głęboka, ale poszarpana i źle zszyta. Ponadto niektóre szwy puściły, przez co wrażliwe miejsce wciąż go piekło. Nie mógł nawet porządnie umyć rany, co chwila zahaczał palcami o wystające szwy. Był wściekły na lekarza, który zajął się nim po walce i obiecał sobie, że pozwoli dotknąć się jakiemuś, tylko jeśli będzie umierał, albo ból będzie już nie do zniesienia. Z tym postanowieniem założył na siebie czyste ubranie i wyszedł z łazienki. Po drodze wrzucił brudne rzeczy do wspólnego kosza i ruszył do głównego budynku dowodzenia. Czekała go rzecz, której nienawidził. Musiał zameldować się u pułkownika Jonesa i złożyć ustny raport z misji.

Na szczęście po pięciu minutach pretensji, że nie przyszedł do niego zaraz po przyjeździe i kolejnych dziesięciu oskarżania i grożenia mu za niewłaściwe zachowanie, urywanie kontaktu w czasie misji i totalnego olewania rozkazów, pułkownik usiadł wreszcie na swoim miejscu. Wciąż czerwony z wściekłości wysłuchał raportu i powiedział Moranowi, że skoro już z samego rana podniósł mu ciśnienie, to nie chce o nim słyszeć już do końca dnia. Sebastian wyszedł z budynku i w nawet dobrym nastroju postanowił w końcu zjeść normalne śniadanie. Stał już z tacą przy zaszklonej szybie i patrzył, jak widocznie przerażona kobieta nakłada mu na talerz podwójne porcje jajecznicy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Śmieszyli go ludzie, którzy już na sam jego widok robili pod siebie.

"Słyszałem od chłopaków, że znów dałeś popis i to nie tylko swoich snajperskich umiejętności". Mat ze swoim rozbrajającym uśmiechem stanął obok Morana i oparł się plecami o szybę. Sebastian nie spojrzał na niego. "To co się tam działo?"

"Skoro już ci powiedzieli, to czego ode mnie chcesz?" major zapytał spokojnie i chwycił za jednorazowy widelec.

"Wolę usłyszeć twoją wersję" niższy żołnierz nie dawał się tak łatwo spławić.

"Rozpierducha, wielkie bum, krew i trupy. Wystarczy?" zapytał i ruszył zająć miejsce. Oczywiście jego rozmówca ani myślał dać mu spokój. Towarzyszył mu aż do stolika, po czym usiadł tuż naprzeciw.

"No, daj mi jakieś szczegóły! Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym być tam z wami. Poczuć trochę więcej adrenaliny i..."

"Zajebaliby cię po dziesięciu minutach. Nie dałbyś rady wytrzymać dwóch tygodni" Sebastian szybko zgasił jego zapał. Zignorował chrząknięcie pełne złości i zanim się zorientował, posiłek na jego talerzu zaczął szybko znikać. Przez kilka minut trwała cisza, jakby rozmówca chciał mu dać czas na spożycie śniadania w spokoju.

"Twoi chłopcy dali radę" oburzył się Mat.

"Bo to ja ich trenuję na co dzień" mruknął, wpatrując się mrocznie w oczy rozmówcy. Szybko pochłonął resztę jajecznicy. Została mu tylko kawa w kubku, którą planował zostawić sobie na później. Chwycił tacę i wstał od stołu.

"Ej, Seba" zaczął Mat i również wstał od stolika. "Nie chcę się wtrącać, ale krwawisz" powiedział, wskazując palcem czerwoną plamę na brzuchu Sebastiana. Ten zdawał się w ogóle tym nie przejmować. Wyrzucił zużyte naczynia do kosza, a tacę odstawił w kąt, po czym z lekko przymrużonymi oczami zaczął pić z kubka czarną kawę i ruszył do wyjścia.

"Słyszysz mnie? Powinieneś coś z tym zrobić, bo nie wygląda to dobrze. Takie rany..."

"Zajmij się sobą" warknął major. "To tylko draśnięcie. Samo się zagoi" dodał, próbując przekonać samego siebie.

Mat pokręcił głową. Szedł obok Morana z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. "Jak chcesz. Ale ja ci mówię, że prędzej czy później, trafisz w tamto miejsce" powiedział i wskazał palcem na wystający nad niskimi budynkami namiot szpitalny. "A jak już tam będziesz, to zapytaj o doktora Watsona. To ten nowy, o którym ci opowiadałem. Ten słodziak, przez którego nie mogę zasnąć. Jest niski, ma blond włosy i..."

"Dałbyś już spokój". Sebastian był widocznie zrezygnowany. "Gówno mnie obchodzą twoje nieodwzajemnione fascynacje. Zresztą mówiłem ci już nie raz, że do facetów strzelam pociskami, a nie spermą".

"Och, ale tym byś nie pogardził. Nie tylko ja się za nim oglądam, ale nawet chłopaki, którzy puknęli już chyba wszystkie laski w tym obozie".

"No w takim razie moje gratulacje i żegnam" Sebastian powiedział trochę głośniej i wyraźniej.

"Nie chcesz jeszcze trochę pogadać?" zapytał Mat, próbując dogonić Morana i jego szybkie tempo marszu.

"Ja nigdy nie mam ochoty na rozmowy. Zwłaszcza z tobą" rzucił do tyłu i nie czekając na drugiego żołnierza, ruszył w głąb obozu.

\---

Godziny mijały, a Sebastian snuł się po okolicy. Nienawidził bezczynności i bezcelowego siedzenia w chronionym obozie. Najchętniej pojechałby na patrol czy znów wyruszył na misję, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że przez najbliższe dni nie było nawet o tym mowy. Wszystko przez bzdurne przepisy, które zmuszały do odpoczynku przez określoną liczbę dni grupy, które powróciły do obozu po wykonanym zadaniu. Najgorsze było to, że nie miał nic do roboty. Nie mógł nawet przegonić swoich chłopaków po obozie, bo byli pod osobistą opieką Jonesa. Pomyślał, że mógłby poderwać jakąś babkę, ale w tej chwili nie miał ochoty na seks. Nie był typem człowieka, który nie mógł bez niego żyć. Owszem, kiedy dorwał już jakąś kobietę, która mu się naprawdę podobała, potrafił nie wychodzić z łóżka całymi dniami, ale takie znajomości szybko mu się nudziły. Poza tym teraz miał w swoim życiu inną kochankę. Wojnę. Jej mógłby być wierny aż do śmierci.

Miał jeszcze jedno wyjście. Mógł poćwiczyć na placu lub siłowni, jak robiła to większość żołnierzy w wolnym czasie. Jemu uniemożliwiała to rana, która z każdą godziną dawała mu coraz bardziej w kość. Najmniejszy ruch sprawiał mu kłujący ból, a przy każdym pochyleniu się, puszczała jedna szwa. Co najmniej dwa razy w ciągu dnia zdążył zmienić koszulkę, bo szybko przesiąkały krwią i osoczem. Po godzinie osiemnastej miał dość. Rzucił w kąt gazetę, którą przeglądał na swoim łóżku i ze wściekłą miną ruszył do szpitala. Chciał jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą. Zacisnął zęby i stanowczym ruchem odsunął płachtę w wejściu do szpitalnego namiotu. Niemal warknął, czując w nozdrzach specyficzny zapach. Kiedy stanął wyprostowany na środku sali, zrobiło się cicho. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę, a z niektórych twarzy odpłynęła krew. Jednak po chwili lekarze i pielęgniarki wrócili do swoich zajęć, a pacjenci zaczęli udawać, że śpią. Nagle do Sebastiana podeszła malutka pielęgniarka i nieśmiało wbiła w niego przyjazne oczy.

"Potrzebuję lekarza. Natychmiast" zaczął i wzrokiem pełnym obojętności spojrzał przed siebie. Za chwilę usłyszał miły głos kobiety.

"Oczywiście, zaraz panu pomożemy, majorze" powiedziała. "Proszę, niech położy się pan tu na tym łóżku". Małą i delikatną dłonią wskazała najbliższy wolny materac. "Lekarz zaraz do pana przyjdzie" dodała. Spojrzała na dwóch lekarzy, lecz oni zaraz odwrócili wzrok i udawali, że są zbyt zajęci. Żaden normalny człowiek nie chciał zająć się Sebastianem i narazić się na wściekłe komentarze i wybuchy złości. Mała pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do majora i pobiegła do betonowej części szpitala w poszukiwaniu lekarza, który odważyłby się nim zająć.

Sebastian westchnął ciężko. Ułożył się wygodnie na wysokim łóżku i poprawił poduszkę za plecami. Nie bywał tu często, ale widok, jaki go otaczał, upewnił go w przekonaniu, że nie miał czego żałować. Przez jakiś czas obserwował obecnych, starających się zachowywać, jakby go to nie było. Znów zaczęto rozmawiać, a dźwięk pracujących maszyn wypełnił wielkie pomieszczenie. Pomimo swoich uprzedzeń i niezrozumiałej fascynacji młodym lekarzem, którego tak bardzo wychwalał Mat, major zaczął rozglądać się i wypatrywać niewysokiej blond głowy. Nasłuchał się od niego tylu pochwał i słów uwielbienia, że chcąc nie chcąc myślał o nim wiele razy w ciągu całego dnia. Szukając go swoim wzrokiem, nie zauważył, kiedy ktoś stanął obok jego łóżka.

"Dzień dobry" odezwał się ciepły głos.

Sebastian prawie podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Kiedy odwrócił twarz, ujrzał widok, który wrył mu się w pamięć już na zawsze. Obok niego stał niewysoki mężczyzna z włosami przypominającymi promienie słońca i uśmiechem tak cudownym i szczerym, że powinien być zabroniony. Nagle wszystkie myśli wyparowały z głowy Sebastiana. Leżał na łóżku i nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa.

"Ma się już kim panem zająć?" zapytał John, przysuwając sobie krzesło bliżej materaca.

Major nie był w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. Czuł, jakby cały piasek na ziemi zaległ w jego gardle. Zastanawiał się, czy to, co działo się z nim w tej chwili, było prawdziwe. Jak to możliwe, że poczuł się tak bezbronny przed osobą, która siedziała zaledwie pół metra od niego? Jak mógł reagować w ten sposób na mężczyznę? Bo to był mężczyzna, prawda? Nie jakaś mitologiczna istota, która pojawiała się w snach i doprowadzała dorosłych ludzi do szaleństwa, kusząc ich i zwodząc? Nigdy nie zareagował w ten sposób nawet na najpiękniejszą kobietę. Jak to się stało, że widok tego lekarza mógł wywrócić jego świat do góry nogami w tak krótkim czasie i w tak prosty sposób? Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, ułamek sekundy i już wiedział, że jego życie nabrało nowego sensu i już nic nigdy nie będzie takie samo. Już zawsze chciał patrzeć na te niebieskie oczy i blond włosy. Czuć dotyk jego skóry i słyszeć tylko jego głos w swojej głowie.

"W takim razie, to ja się panem zajmę" zaczął lekarz i rozsiadł się na krześle. Założył jednorazowe rękawiczki, po czym wyciągnął rękę nad siebie i poprawił lampę, wiszącą nad łóżkiem. "Nazywam się John Watson. Będzie pan dzisiaj w moich rękach".

Sebastianem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło między nogami.

"O widzę, że major Moran ma już opiekę"odezwał się lekarz, który po długich namowach dał się w końcu przekonać pielęgniarce i ruszył, żeby opatrzyć ranę Sebastiana. Stał teraz w nogach łóżka i z widoczną ulgą patrzył na Johna. "Grupa majora wróciła wczoraj z misji, John" powiedział.

Blond lekarz uniósł lekko brwi. "Ach, tak. Więc to o panu rozmawiano przez ten cały czas?" zapytał i spojrzał na Sebastiana. Major wbijał oczy w doktora, którego obecność w tej chwili była nie tylko zbędna co wręcz niechciana. Dał mu to dość łatwo do zrozumienia, kiedy posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie i na ułamek sekundy wyszczerzył zęby. Drugi lekarz zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Na szczęście John nie zdążył zobaczyć całej tej sytuacji, bo rozegrała się w mgnieniu oka i kiedy teraz patrzył na Sebastiana, widział jedynie jego oczy przepełnione ciepłem i serdeczny uśmiech.

"Obawiam się, że tak. Od razu chciałbym zaznaczyć, że nie wszystko, co o mnie mówią, jest prawdą" stwierdził. W odpowiedzi dostał uśmiech i poczuł, jak delikatne palce powoli podnoszą jego koszulę.

"Widzę, żę nie śpieszyło się panu po pomoc. Ta krew na koszuli jest ciemna i wyschnięta. Albo boi się pan lekarzy, albo wierzy, że rana sama się zagoi i to bez niczyjej pomocy". John zajęty był badaniem i nie widział reakcji, jaką wywołał na twarzy pacjenta.

Jego słowa bynajmniej nie spowodowały złości czy irytacji u Sebastiana. Wręcz przeciwnie, zaśmiał się cicho i dalej obserwował pracę lekarza. Mięśnie na jego brzuchu mimowolnie zadrżały, kiedy delikatne palce w lateksowych rękawiczkach przejechały po jego skórze, tuż obok spuchniętej rany. "Zdecydowanie to drugie. Myślałem, że wystarczy przemyć wodą i zakleić plastrem, ale jak widać, strasznie się babrze". Po chwili znów spojrzał w piękne oczy Johna.

"Nie dobrze. Rana nie została odpowiednio wyczyszczona. Gdyby pan nie przyszedł, mogłoby się wdać zakażenie, a wtedy dopiero byłby problem. Na szczęście widziałem już gorsze przypadki" powiedział i posłał Sebastianowi kolejny ciepły uśmiech. "Oczyszczę ranę, zdezynfekuję i założę nowe szwy. To powinno zająć mniej niż trzy minuty". John chwycił za nasączony czymś wacik i nachylił się nad brzuchem Morana tak bardzo, że dmuchnął powietrzem w jego skórę.

Major wypuścił drżące powietrze, czym zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę. "Masz wprawę w szybkim zszywaniu?" zapytał, chcąc w ten sposób odwrócić uwagę od lekko widocznej wypukłości w spodniach. Modlił się, żeby John tego nie zauważył.

"To był mój główny atut w CV" zażartował, czym wywołał u Sebastiana prawdziwy śmiech. Wciąż czuł na sobie jego palący wzrok. Co prawda czuł się z tym trochę niekomfortowo, ale nie chciał zwracać mu uwagi.

Sebastian wiedział, że wywołuje u niego dyskomfort, ale nie było najmniejszej szansy, żeby odwrócił spojrzenie. Chciał nacieszyć się jego bliskością tak długo, jak mógł. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, jak musiał czuć się John, było to widać po jego zachowaniu. Skupiał się na ranie i nie patrzył w jego stronę, chociaż było widać, że go to korci. Major absolutnie nie panował nad reakcjami swojego organizmu. Dygotał pod dotykiem Johna, w brzuchu czuł jakieś dziwne drżenie, a najmniejszy gest lekarza sprawiał, że miał ochotę błagać go o więcej. Sam nie wiedział czego. Po prostu chciał więcej. Więcej uwagi, więcej intymności, więcej Johna.

"Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem" zaczął lekarz, który coraz gorzej znosił nieustającą uwagę pacjenta. "Dwa tygodnie w Qalat-e Gilzay. Ciągła walka z talibami. Całe szczęście, że wszyscy wróciliście cali i zdrowi. No może poza panem". Kolejne spojrzenie na Sebastiana upewniło go, że skupiał na nim całą swoją uwagę.

"Gdybym wiedział, że dostanę tu taką opiekę, od takiego lekarza jak ty, to już dawno dałbym się postrzelić" powiedział Moran, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Pomyślał, że zabrzmiał jak totalny czubek, ale przecież powiedział prawdę. Na szczęście John wziął to chyba za żart, bo na chwilę wyprostował się i szczerze uśmiechnął. Sebastian odetchnął z ulgą.

"Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, zdziwiłbym się, gdyby dali wam radę. Z takim sprzętem i wyszkoleniem, niewielu miałoby odwagę stanąć przeciw wam" dodał, starając się przeciągać rozmowę i odwrócić uwagę Morana ciągłego gapienia się w jego profil.

"Prawda" Sebastian kiwnął głową na znak zgody. "Talibowie byli bez szans. Chociaż tutaj nikogo nie można ignorować. A już zwłaszcza takich szaleńców. Tego typu ludzie są zdolni do wszystkiego, najgorsza jest ich nieobliczalność".

"Ma pan rację" stwierdził John i z niemal widoczną ulgą skończył swoją pracę. Nakleił na ranę duży, biały plaster i wyprostował się, po czym zdjął rękawiczki. "Skończone. Od teraz powinno się ładnie goić. Na koniec dam panu tabletki przeciwzapalne"powiedział i wciąż siedząc na krześle, z uśmiechem nachylił się w bok, żeby sięgnąć po małe pudełko.

Sebastian był szczerze zaskoczony jak szybko i sprawnie John poradził sobie z jego raną. Obyło się bez bólu czy nawet najmniejszego ukłucia. Od samego początku czuł tylko przyjemność, zafascynowanie i wielkie uczucie, którego jeszcze nie znał i nie wiedział, jak nazwać. "Już? Naprawdę koniec?" zapytał i spojrzał na swój brzuch. Zdał sobie sprawę, że odwrócił wzrok od twarzy Johna po raz pierwszy, odkąd pozbył się drugiego lekarza.

"Tak" upewnił go John. "Powinno być dobrze, ale gdyby coś się z tym działo, to proszę przyjść do mnie" powiedział. Wstał z krzesła i wsunął je pod łóżko.

"Możesz być tego pewny". Sebastian szybko zeskoczył z materaca i poprawił ubranie. Chciał godnie reprezentować się przed mężczyzną, który tak wiele dla niego zrobił, zmieniając przy okazji cały jego świat. Kiedy wyprostował się i spojrzał na Johna, dopiero w tym momencie zorientował się, jaka dzieliła ich różnica wzrostu, co natychmiast wydało mu się urocze i pełne zalet. Górował nad lekarzem o ponad głowę, jak nie więcej, zmuszając go tym samym do mocnego wygięcia szyi. Sebastian był przekonany, że tylko mu się wydawało, ale pomyślał, że John czekał na pocałunek. Powstrzymał się ostatnimi siłami, bo przecież wiedział, że takim zachowaniem jedynie zraziłby go do siebie, a tego zrobić nie chciał. "Przy okazji, jestem Sebastian Moran" powiedział i wyciągnął dłoń.

"John Watson" lekarz powtórzył swoje imię i uścisnął dużą, lecz elegancką dłoń majora. "To zaszczyt pana poznać".

"Wzajemnie, John" dodał z uśmiechem. Długo trzymał rękę lekarza w swojej, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty go puszczać. Mimowolnie zaczął kreślić kciukiem małe koła na jego skórze. _Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie._


	3. Nie popełnij błędu

Powoli otworzył oczy, lecz wszystko było rozmazane. Widział niewyraźne kontury, a przez potworny ból głowy nie mógł skupić się na tym, co go otaczało. Wiedział jedynie, że był ranny. Czuł, jakby zderzył się z autobusem, bo co innego mogłoby spowodować taki ból. Dopiero po paru sekundach mrugania i wytężeniu wszystkich zmysłów, zobaczył nad sobą blaszany dach, najprawdopodobniej jakiegoś większego samochodu, w którym leżał. Wszystko wokół było zimne i niewygodne. Sytuacji nie poprawiało to, że furgonetka gnała po jakiś bezdrożach i podskakiwała po każdym najechaniu na dziurę, przez co trzęsło wszystkim wokół. W podwozie uderzały kamienie i chyba jakiś piasek albo żwir.

John poczuł, że ma ręce zawiązane za plecami. Nóg nie czuł, ale był pewny, że je również miał unieruchomione. Leżał na plecach dłuższą chwilę i kiedy już upewnił się o swojej sytuacji, spojrzał w prawo. Ku swojemu przerażeniu, a jednocześnie niezrozumiałej uldze, zobaczył trzydziestokilkuletniego mężczyznę. Był nieprzytomny, miał zakneblowane usta i związane wszystkie kończyny. Jego zakrwawiona głowa uderzała rytmicznie w podłogę furgonetki, na szczęście oddychał. Miał poszarpane ubranie, pokryte kurzem i zaschniętą krwią. Tuż przy jego stopach leżały torby, kilka czarnych rękawiczek i dwa karabiny oparte o ścianę pojazdu. Oprócz tego po ziemi walały się jakieś druciki, przewody, kilka zgniecionych butelek po wodzie, poszarzały koc i puste pudełka po papierosach. Tylne drzwi nie miały okien ani klamek od środka.

Tym razem John odwrócił głowę w lewo. Zdał sobie sprawę, że przez ten cały czas w furgonetce toczyła się rozmowa. Półtora metra dalej zobaczył sylwetkę kobiety. Klęczała przodem do kierunku jazdy i podobnie jak on miała związane za plecami ręce, ale wydawała się w najlepszym stanie. Czerwona spódnica przylegała do jej bioder i ud, rajstopy były potargane, nie miała na sobie butów. Blond kosmyki, które wypadły z jej kucyka, falowały teraz w rytm jazdy. Na samym przodzie w jednym rzędzie, siedziało trzech mężczyzn. Jeden z nich prowadził z kobietą ożywioną dyskusję. Niestety, chociaż John wysilał się, żeby usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiali, przez ból głowy i hałas nie był w stanie wyłapać nawet słowa. W pewnym momencie furgonetka wpadła w wielką dziurę, a ponieważ John nie miał kontroli nad swoim ciałem, z całym impetem uderzył tyłem głowy o podłogę i momentalnie stracił przytomność.

"Ja pierdole, Thomas! Patrz, jak jedziesz!" wrzasnął Oscar, przerywając dyskusję z kobietą.

"Sorry, wodzu, ale tyle tu tych dziur..." powiedział pełen skruchy. Odkąd tylko zjechał z prostych ulic Londynu i pobliskich miasteczek, męczył się niemiłosiernie, próbując omijać przeszkody. Nie znosił miejsca, w które jechali, nie mówiąc już o drodze, która do niego prowadziła, wijącej się przez lasy, kilka wzgórz i totalnego pustkowia. "Trudno manewrować takim bykiem" dodał i dla efektu uderzył otwartą dłonią kierownicę prowadzonej przez siebie furgonetki.

"Charles jakoś nigdy nie narzeka, a nie jest zawodowym kierowcą". Oscar mimowolnie nachylił się lekko w stronę bocznego lusterka. Chciał sprawdzić, czy drugi samochód nadąża za nimi i czy na pewno, wszystko jest dobrze.

"Bo on lubi, kiedy wibruje mu coś obok pod tyłkiem" dodał Thomas i uśmiechnął się po swoim żarcie. Zobaczył, jak Michael, który siedział obok, również uniósł kącik ust.

"Nie tłumacz się, tylko prowadź ostrożniej!" złość Oscara przybierała na sile. Nie znosił, kiedy któryś z kolegów żartował z preferencji seksualnych drugiego. Zwłaszcza że sam nie miał nic przeciw facetom. Na szczęście w grupie nigdy nie dochodziło z tego powodu do spięć, co więcej byli przyzwyczajeni do rozbieżności pod tym względem, tym bardziej że sam szef skłaniał się w stronę mężczyzn. Zwłaszcza blondynów. "Jak dalej tak będziesz prowadził, to tych dwóch wyciągnie nogi, zanim dojedziemy na miejsce" z tymi słowami wskazał kciukiem na Johna i mężczyznę leżącego z nim. "Już teraz są w kiepskim stanie" dodał ciszej.

"Oscar ma rację" w dyskusję włączył się siedzący na środku Michael. Przeglądał papiery z otwartej teczki, która była ich głównym celem w trakcie zamachu. W czasie jazdy ani na chwilę nie podniósł wzroku, ale był całkowicie świadomy tego, co się działo. "Szef dostał wiadomość, że wieziemy ze sobą pięć żywych osób. Jeżeli któreś z nich umrze" w tym miejscu zawahał się i westchnął. "Naprawdę wolałbym nie widzieć, jak się wkurza".

W samochodzie zapanowała cisza przerywana odgłosami pędzącej po piasku furgonetki. Każdy na myśl o szefie w furii dostawał dreszczy. Był naprawdę przerażający. Nawet kiedy miał dobry humor, to swoją postawą sprawiał, że ludzie uważali na swoje słowa.

"To co? Dowiem się w końcu, gdzie nas zabieracie?" ciszę przerwała kobieta, klęcząca tuż za siedzeniami. Nie była przestraszona tylko wściekła. Pomimo podrapanej twarzy i rozciętej wargi wciąż wyglądała ładnie. Z gniewem wpatrywała się w Oscara, który jako jedyny prowadził z nią żywą dyskusję.

"Ile razy już ci mówiłem, laleczko, żebyś zamknęła te swoje wyszczekane usta?" zapytał. Wrócił do swojej pozycji, czyli oparł się plecami o drzwi i odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na blondynkę. Przełożył ramię przez siedzenie i mocno chwycił jej okaleczoną brodę w swoją dłoń. " Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, wsadzę ci w nie coś, ale tym razem nie będzie to szmata" dodał lekkim tonem i chwycił się wolną ręką za krocze.

Kobieta z obrzydzeniem spojrzała najpierw na jego spodnie, a później w oczy z jeszcze większą odrazą. "Nie ośmielisz się" warknęła, chociaż uścisk na jej szczęce przybrał na sile. "Nawet nie wiesz, jaki popełniliście błąd. Mój mąż..." zaczęła, ale Oscar przerwał jej i cofnął rękę.

"Nie ośmielę się?!" zapytał ze szczerym rozbawieniem. "Księżniczko, nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak to żałośnie brzmi z naszej perspektywy. Co ty sobie myślisz? Że ustawisz nas sobie, jak swojego fagasa, którego pewnie w nocy bijesz pejczem, a on liże ci buty? Myślisz, że zabieramy was do uroczej chatki nad jeziorem, a później z przeprosinami odstawimy do domu? Jeżeli chcesz jeszcze mieć jakąś nadzieję, to lepiej nas słuchaj i grzecznie wykonuj polecenia" powiedział, chociaż doskonale wiedział, jaki los czekał wszystkie porwane osoby. Po raz kolejny uśmiechnął się do niej i dodał "grzeczna jak sunia, którą pewnie zawsze chciałaś być".

Miał ją. W końcu przełamał tę maskę pewności siebie. Widział strach w jej oczach, ale chciał zobaczyć więcej, dlatego pochylił się nad swoim opartym ramieniem i zbliżył do jej twarzy. "I powiem ci coś więcej. Ciesz się, że nie jesteś tym małym blondynem" wskazał palcem na nieprzytomnego Johna, a oczy kobiety podążyły za jego gestem. "Zabraliśmy go specjalnie dla szefa, a on na pewno zajmie się nim tak, jak tylko on to potrafi. O ciebie zadbam ja". Ledwo zdążył unieść kącik ust, kiedy na jego twarzy wylądowało soczyste splunięcie. Tego miał już dość. Z wściekłą miną zerwał się z miejsca i przeskoczył przez siedzenie. W tym samym czasie przypadkowo kopnął piętą w teczkę na kolanach Michaela, wywołując jego oburzenie.

"Hej, uważaj!" warknął najcichszy do tej pory mężczyzna. Spojrzał na Oscara, z obrzydzeniem odwrócił głowę i ponownie wbił wzrok w dokumenty.

Tymczasem dowódca ich małej grupy zdążył już rozpiąć rozporek i wyciągnąć na wierzch swojego penisa. Podniósł kobietę, która próbowała odczołgać się do tyłu i chwycił jej dolną szczękę. "No dalej" ponaglał ją do otworzenia ust. W tym samym czasie próbował utrzymać się na nogach. Furgonetka wciąż pędziła przez nierówny teren, dlatego minęła długa chwila, zanim zdołał przyjąć odpowiednią postawę. W końcu wepchnął jej penisa do ust, szarpnął za włosy, stanął w szerszym rozkroku, a wolną ręką chwycił za wystającą krawędź sufitu, pod którym i tak musiał stać mocno pochylony. W oczach kobiety dostrzegł łzy, przez co podniecił się jeszcze bardziej. "A teraz ładnie i grzecznie się mną zajmij" powiedział z uśmiechem, ale szybko dodał "tylko spróbuj mnie ugryźć, to możesz być pewna, że nigdy nie zobaczysz już swojego mężulka".

Po tych słowach kobieta zaczęła szlochać i mimo strachu i obrzydzenia, powoli zajęła się tym, do czego została zmuszona. Krztusiła się, bo to Oscar trzymał jej głowę i to on nadawał tempo i sposób, w jaki powinna go zadowalać. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że nic z tego nie będzie, ale mężczyzna zamknął oczy i z widoczną przyjemnością przygryzł wargę. Sekundy mijały, a on zaczynał zatracać się w pchnięciach i cichych pojękiwaniach. "Więcej języka. O tak..." ponaglał ją i zaczął niemiłosiernie uderzać w tył jej gardła. Spojrzał na twarz kobiety. Była czerwona, zapłakana i bliska wymiotów. Ślina wyciekała z ust, a na czole pojawił się pot.

"Wiem, że dobrze się bawisz, ale pospiesz się, bo zaraz będziemy na miejscu" wtrącił się Michael, który leniwie przyglądał się scenie za sobą. Podobało mu się to, co widział, ale ogólny obraz psuł mu kolega i jego na wystający zza bielizny tyłek, dlatego odwrócił się i resztę drogi przejechał wpatrzony przed siebie.

"Kurwa. Te usta nadają się nie tylko do pyskowania" mruknął ochrypłym tonem Oscar. Był już bardzo blisko. Nagle wstrząsnął nim przyjemny dreszcz i doszedł głęboko w gardle kobiety. Fale orgazmu przez dłuższą chwilę nie pozwalały mu na wycofanie się, dlatego minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim w końcu odzyskał w pełni świadomość. Z uśmiechem wysunął z ust zmiękczonego już penisa, po czym szarpnął na apaszkę na szyi kobiety i wytarł nią resztki płynów. Ubrał się i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Zapłakana blondynka opadła na zimną podłogę. Trzęsła się i szlochała, próbując jednocześnie wypluć z ust resztki swojej śliny zmieszanej ze spermą porywacza i krwią z przeciętej wargi. Chciała umrzeć, gdy usłyszała ostatnie zdanie swojego gwałciciela.

"Chłopaki będą zadowoleni z twoich usług".

\---

Sportowa terenówka również gnała w kierunku kryjówki. Nie były dla niej przeszkodą trawiaste tereny, które obrastały wzgórza, piaszczyste dróżki wydeptane przez nieliczną miejscową ludność, a nawet kamieniste strumienie, które spływały z leśnych pagórków. Jedynym problemem dla dwóch mężczyzn, siedzących na skórzanych fotelach było to, jak dotrzeć do celu, nie zostawiając za sobą śladów. Oczywiście wcześniej wiele razy pokonywali tę trasę z dobrym skutkiem, ale zawsze była możliwość przypadkowego natknięcia się na niewtajemniczone i nieprzekupione osoby. Dlatego pośpiech w tym wypadku był właściwy.

Sebastian Moran z łatwością prowadził terenówkę. Znał drogę na pamięć, dlatego, kiedy w samochodzie rozległ się dźwięk telefonu, oderwał wzrok od drogi i sięgnął po komórkę, leżącą na desce rozdzielczej. Ubiegł go jednak jego przyjaciel, Brandon, który szybkim ruchem porwał telefon i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Sebastiana. Były pułkownik przewrócił nieznacznie oczami, ale znów skupił swoją uwagę na widok za przednią szybą.

"To Sertor" westchnął Brandon i z ciężko opadł na miękkie siedzenie. "Pewnie znowu mają problem z..." nie dokończył, bo Sebastian wyciągnął dłoń po telefon.

"Tak, wiem. Daj mi go" powiedział, po czym przyłożył komórkę do ucha. "Mów".

Po drugiej stronie odezwał się nerwowy głos. "Szefie! Nie chcą płacić. Powiedzieli, że za nic nie zapłacą nam całej ceny za towar".

"No i? Dlaczego zawracasz mi tym głowę? W końcu jesteś po to, żeby zajmować się takimi przypadkami". Moran doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że telefon do niego był ostatecznością. Żaden dowódca grupy, który podlegał bezpośrednio pod nim, nie ryzykował z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli kontaktu, zwłaszcza jeżeli coś szło nie po jego myśli. Tworzył grupy i zatrudniał odpowiednich ludzi, żeby sami rozwiązywali problemy w miejscach, w których nie mógł w tej chwili być.

"Skoro dzwonisz, to znaczy, że nie masz pojęcia jak sobie poradzić" westchnął głęboko. "Trudno, ja to załatwię. Ale nie waż się nawet ruszyć dupy z tamtego miejsca. Masz czekać" dodał wrogim i ostrzegawczym tonem, po czym rozłączył się i podał telefon przyjacielowi. "Cypr znowu wariuje. Chyba będziemy musieli złożyć im wizytę" powiedział, przecierając oczy.

"Chcesz wysłać tam kogoś z Paphos?" zapytał Brandon, czytając mu w myślach. Jednocześnie już szukał w telefonie odpowiedniego numeru.

"Nie mam wyjścia. Wykręć numer do Hektora, a sam zadzwoń do Oscara i powiedz mu, że mogą zaczynać bez nas. Muszę sobie pogadać z Sertorem"

Brandon spojrzał na Sebastiana z poważną miną. "Mógłbym załatwić to za ciebie".

Moran pokręcił tylko przecząco głową. Nie miał ochoty na zabawę ani na przyglądanie się jak inni korzystają z okazji. Myślał jedynie o aktówce i dokumentach, które dzięki udanemu zamachowi dostały się w ręce jego ludzi. Od dawna zależało mu na tej teczce, a że musiał z jej powodu przygotować zamach... Mówi się trudno. Teraz jednak musiał poważnie porozmawiać z członkami jego organizacji urzędujących na Cyprze. Ostatnio niektórzy pozwalali sobie na zbyt wiele, ale był pewny, że wystarczy rozmowa telefoniczna i ustawi ich do pionu. Do tego potrzeba było jednak czasu i cierpliwości, bo ludzie na tej wyspie byli pewni siebie i uparci, przez co nawet pozyskiwali u niego szacunek.

"Dzwoni" myśli Sebastiana przerwał Brandon, który trzymał w wyciągniętej dłoni telefon, a sam na swojej komórce wykręcał już numer do Oscara.

\---

Dwie furgonetki wjechały w końcu na płaski teren. Przejechały kawałek porośniętej chaszczami okolicy i zatrzymały się przed kilkupiętrowym budynkiem. Przypominał szkołę lub szpital. Był stary i opuszczony do najmniej kilku dekad. Niemal z każdej strony zasłaniały go gęste drzewa, krzewy i wysokie trawy, dzięki temu był dobrze ukryty przed oczami nielicznych okolicznych mieszkańców. Natychmiast po zaparkowaniu stare drzwi budynku otworzyły się i wyszło z niego czterech mężczyzn. Zbliżyli się do zaparkowanych samochodów, z których wysiadło w sumie sześciu porywaczy.

"Jak tam, chłopaki? Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem?" zapytał potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna, który bez problemów mógłby pracować jako ochroniarz. Miał wytatuowane ramiona i krótko przystrzyżone czarne włosy. Pociągnął za klamkę jednej z furgonetek i zajrzał do środka z uśmiechem.

"Jeżeli pytasz, czy wykonaliśmy zadanie, Maks, to tak" odpowiedział Michael i podniósł do góry czarną teczkę.

"A ile zabawek udało wam się przywieźć?" zapytał drugi mężczyzna o nijakiej twarzy. Nie wyróżniał się ani wzrostem, ani specjalnym umiejętnościami. Anthony był po prostu od czarnej roboty. Nachylał się teraz obok Maksa i oglądał dwie kobiety leżące w drugiej furgonetce.

"Trzy kobiety, dwóch facetów" mruknął Oscar i zdecydowanym ruchem otworzył szeroko bagażnik samochodu, którym podróżował. Pozostała dziewiątka porywaczy, łącznie z Maksem i Anthonym podeszła do niego. Ich oczom ukazały się trzy postacie. Dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta, która teraz z przerażeniem w oczach kuliła się w kącie dużego bagażnika.

"Proszę, proszę" zaczął Maks, wbijając wzrok w nieprzytomnego blondyna. "To się szef ucieszy" dodał.

"Ta już się popisała przed Oscarem swoimi oralnymi umiejętnościami" wtrącił Thomas, kierowca furgonetki. Wskoczył do środka, minął leżących mężczyzn i chwycił przestraszoną kobietę za ramię, zmuszając ją do wstania.

"Ma suka do tego talent, dlatego zaklepuję ją dla siebie jako pierwszy!" dodał Oscar wesołym tonem, spoglądając na towarzyszy. Wbił wzrok w Alfiego, najmłodszego członka ich grupy i nie spodobał mu się sposób, w jaki wpatrywał się w jednego z mężczyzn. "Dobra, zabierać ich do środka" rozkazał, po czym ruszył do budynku.

Thomas prowadził drobną blondynkę, która słaniała się na bosych nogach i z każdym krokiem dostawała większej histerii. Tom i Charles wrócili do swojego samochodu. Wyciągnęli z niego dwie kobiety. Jedna z nich była Azjatką, dlatego to Tom, który upodobał ją sobie już na samym początku, postanowił się nią zająć. Przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i ruszył za Charles'em, który niósł na rękach drugą uprowadzoną. Przy pierwszym samochodzie stała reszta porywaczy. Pociągnęli przebudzonego już mężczyznę za ręce i nogi, po czym zmusili go do wstania i ruszenia do budynku o własnych siłach. Ofiara słaniała się i potykała. Większość porywaczy i ofiar była już w drodze do kryjówki. Przy furgonetce został tylko Alfie, Lucas i Michael oraz nieprzytomny John. Najmłodszy porywacz wciąż wpatrywał się w ostatnią ofiarę. Miał ochotę zabrać go ze sobą, ale do samochodu wskoczył Michael i wziął blondyna na ręce, po czym wyskoczył z furgonetki i wniósł go do budynku. Pozostali dwaj mężczyźni ruszyli za nim.

Alfie czuł ekscytację, a jednocześnie niepokój. Była to jego pierwsza akcja i chociaż teraz przyszedł czas na tak zwaną nagrodę, sam nie był pewny, jak powinien traktować porwane osoby. Niby wiedział, co je czeka, ale widząc bezbronne ciało blondyna, poczuł żal i smutek. Niby uczył się odcinać od emocji i nie traktować swoich ofiar jak ludzi, lecz mimo wszystko wciąż był tylko człowiekiem i uczucia takie jak współczucie czy żądza nie były mu obce. Kiedy minął szeroki korytarz i stanął w jednym z olbrzymich pokoi, zobaczył swoich towarzyszy, stojących nad piątką porwanych. Jednym z nich był blondyn ułożony delikatnie na ziemi przez Michaela.

"Na co czekasz, Lucas?" zaczął Oscar, który wyjął z kieszeni papierosa. "Sprawdź, w jakim są stanie i czy nie trzeba już teraz któregoś się pozbyć. Wolałbym, żeby ostatnia sytuacja się nie powtórzyła".

"Pieprzenie umrzyka jest obrzydliwe" wtrącił najstarszy z nich wszystkich Jack, który do tej pory nie odezwał się słowem.

Lucas z irytacją podszedł do pierwszej z brzegu kobiety i klęknął przed nią. "Tak samo, jak umierające ofiary" mruknął pod nosem, jednak nikt nie skomentował jego słów. Jako jedyny z grupy znał się na opatrywaniu i leczeniu. Operacje i inne zabiegi również nie były mu obce. Był prawdziwym lekarzem, właściwie chirurgiem. Kilka lat wcześniej popełnił błąd, chciał go naprawić, ale okazało się, że ani społeczeństwo, ani prawo mu tego nie ułatwią. Najprostszym sposobem było więc zmienić stronę konfliktu. Zajęło mu dużo czasu, zanim przekonał samego siebie, że nie miał innego wyjścia. Dołączył do grupy Sebastiana Morana, ale nie do końca podzielał jego wartości i nie rozumiał sposobów, w jaki postępował. To samo, a może zwłaszcza, dotyczyło postępowania z porwanymi ludźmi. Jako lekarz widział osoby potrzebujące pomocy i za każdym razem chciał im ją zapewnić. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy nienawidził się za to, kim się stał, ale nie miał już odwrotu. Z każdym rokiem zmieniał się, a poglądy członków grupy zaczęły wydawać mu się może nie właściwe, ale sensowne. Mimo wszystko, kiedy klęczał przed drobną Azjatką i próbował obejrzeć jej rany, czuł, że nigdy nie da rady postąpić, jak jego koledzy. Nigdy nie wykorzysta cierpiącej osoby, a tym bardziej nie zgwałci jej, przed okrutną śmiercią, która czekała każdego porwanego.

"I?" zapytał Tom. Wpatrywał się w skośnooką kobietę i ponaglał Lucasa.

Z ciężkim sercem lekarz spojrzał na zapłakaną Azjatkę. "Jak się nazywasz?" zapytał, ignorując niecierpliwy ton towarzysza.

"Li" powiedziała po chwili cichym i przestraszonym głosem. Siedziała na ziemi z potarganymi włosami i podkulonymi kolanami. Trzęsła się ze strachu, ale jako jedyna nie wpadła w histerię.

"Dużo mnie to interesuje" warknął Tom i podchodząc bliżej, wyciągnął rękę. Szorstkim ruchem chwycił ją za ramię i pociągnął do góry. "Wezmę ją jako pierwszy" ogłosił i przesunął się kilka kroków.

Tymczasem Lucas badał już kolejną ofiarę. Wciąż nie było z nią kontaktu, dlatego niemal z ciężkim sercem podstawił jej pod nos sole trzeźwiące. Kobieta obudziła się i rozejrzała nerwowo po pomieszczeniu. Natychmiast zaczęła się trząść i płakać. "Ma zwichnięte ramię i złamany nos, ale przeżyje" powiedział suchym tonem i odwrócił się, po raz ostatni spoglądając na przestraszoną szatynkę. Następny był mężczyzna. Milczał i wodził niespokojnym wzrokiem po twarzach porywaczy. Lucas delikatnie położył dłoń na jego barku, żeby je zbadać, ale mężczyzna szarpnął się i skulił na ziemi. Lekarz bez słowa kiwnął głową do pozostałych i skierował swój wzrok na rozhisteryzowaną blondynkę, którą trzeba było przywiązać do kanapy. Była w dobrym stanie o ile można powiedzieć tak o ofierze gwałtu z szaleństwem w oczach. Płakała, śmiała się i kopała, kiedy ktoś próbował się do niej zbliżyć. Lucas nie musiał jej badać. Ostatnim porwanym był niski blondyn. Leżał na ziemi cały pokrwawiony. Miał przecięty łuk brwiowy i nie było z nim kontaktu.

"To co, jak się dzielimy?" zapytał Charles, kiedy wszyscy porywacze oprócz Toma stali nad ofiarami. "Ja i Oscar możemy wziąć tą pyskatą" wskazał szybkim ruchem głowy na przywiązaną blondynkę.

"Oscar już ją sobie zaklepał, ale tobie nie przeszkadzają faceci, więc powinieneś nam ją odstąpić" przerwał któryś obok.

"Ja wybieram tego chudzielca" Maks uśmiechnął się i wskazał palcem na leżącego mężczyznę.

W czasie, gdy reszta ustalała, jak podzielą się ofiarami, Alfie wciąż stał wpatrzony w Johna. Od samego początku poczuł do niego niepohamowany pociąg. Trudno mu było odwrócić wzrok, kiedy patrzył, jak klatka piersiowa blondyna rytmicznie podnosi się i opada. Pragnął zanurzyć dłonie w jego włosach i nie przejmował się, że były zakrwawione. Chciał poczuć jego skórę i zazdrościł w tej chwili Lucasowi, który delikatnie przejeżdżał palcami po żebrach blondyna, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie były złamane. Coś w nim drgnęło, kiedy zobaczył jego odsłoniętą szyję. Musiał go mieć.

"Zamawiam blondyna" powiedział głośno, aby nikt nie miał wątpliwości. W tej chwili cała rozmowa w pokoju ustała, a uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na najmłodszym członku grupy. Patrzyli na niego jak na wariata, chociaż nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Nawet małomówny Jack, który razem z Thomasem ciągnął szatynkę w kąt pokoju, zatrzymał się i wbił w niego zaskoczony wzrok. Alfie zrozumiał, że musiał powiedzieć coś niewłaściwego. Zaczął niepewnie rozglądać się wokół, jakby szukał odpowiedzi w spojrzeniu któregoś kolegi. W końcu jeden z nich nie wytrzymał.

"Rozum stracił, czy jak?" zapytał Oscar.

Klęczący dotychczas na ziemi Lucas, wstał i spokojnym tonem zwrócił się do Alfiego."Zanim przyłączyłeś się do nas, musiałeś poznać zasady, jakie tu panują" zaczął. Traktował drugiego mężczyznę jak młodszego brata, dlatego od samego początku starał się być dla niego wsparciem i rozmawiał z nim z niemal ojcowską cierpliwością.

"Tak było" potwierdził cicho i kiwnął głową.

"Więc jak brzmiała najważniejsza z nich?" zapytał. Pozostali ani na moment nie ruszyli się ze swojego miejsca i wciąż obserwowali młodego mężczyznę.

"Dzielimy się wszystkim?" raczej zapytał, niż odpowiedział. Był niepewny i trochę przestraszony.

"Mam na myśli tę ważniejszą zasadę".

Alfie opuścił wzrok na ziemię i całkowicie się zamieszał. Nie wiedział albo całkowicie o niej zapomniał. Co mogło być ważniejsze, od wspólnego dzielenia się wszystkim, co udało się zdobyć czy wymusić? Była jakaś ważniejsza zasada, mająca coś wspólnego z blondynem, leżącym na ziemi? Jego ciekawość zaspokoił Lucas, który cichym westchnięciem zmusił go, żeby poniósł wzrok z podłogi.

"Każdy blondyn, który jest zakładnikiem, trafia w ręce szefa. Nie wolno go nam nawet ruszyć palcem" powiedział, używając ostrzegawczego tonu. "Pamiętaj o tej zasadzie, Alfie, albo źle skończysz. Nigdy nie lekceważ rozkazów szefa" dodał, unosząc ostrzegawczo palec wskazujący.

Młody mężczyzna pokiwał głową. Nie miał już odwagi spojrzeć na blondyna, do którego zapałał takim pożądaniem. Stał w miejscu i rozmyślał w ciszy nad słowami Lucasa. O jego ostrzeżeniu. Panicznie bał się szefa i nawet nie zamierzał mu się narażać. Ciekawiło go tylko, dlaczego ta zasada dotyczyła wyłącznie blondynów. Kiedy szukał odpowiedzi, reszta porywaczy ponownie wróciła do rozmowy. Uzgadniali ze sobą kolejność i nie zwracali uwagi na najmłodszego mężczyznę. Alfie nie mógł już ich słuchać i postanowił, że tym razem odpuści sobie całą zabawę. Nie miał ochoty ani na przebywanie w ich towarzystwie, ani na wybór innej ofiary. Postanowił wyjść z budynku i poczekać na powrót szefa.


	4. Mój wzrok mnie nie myli

Alfie wyszedł z budynku, a reszta zaciągnęła wybrane ofiary w różne strony pokoju i tam się nimi zajęła. Wśród porwanych zapanowała zborowa histeria, kiedy doszło do nich, co porywacze zamierzają z nimi zrobić. W czasie, gdy mężczyźni zdzierali ubrania z zapłakanych i wyrywających się kobiet, Lucas w ciszy klęknął obok leżącego w samotności blondyna. Nie mógł patrzeć na dramat za swoimi plecami. Podniósł nieprzytomnego mężczyznę i spokojnie opuścił pokój. Skierował się do schodów i ruszył w górę. Z blondynem na rękach minął długi, brudny korytarz. Tynk sypał się ze ścian, okna były powybijane, śmierdziało stęchlizną. Budynek był pusty, a echo rozchodziło się po wszystkich piętrach, dlatego nawet tutaj słyszał przytłumiony szloch i krzyki z dołu. Wszedł w końcu do niewielkiego pokoju, który jako jedyny mógł nadawać się przez kogokolwiek do użycia. Po podłodze nie walało się szkło, na zniszczonym fotelu leżało kilka koców a w skrzypiącej szafie, której brakowało jednego skrzydła, wisiało kilka wieszaków. To zazwyczaj tutaj swoje noce spędzał szef, kiedy musieli zatrzymać się w tej okolicy. Zwykły, cichy pokój na końcu długiego korytarza.

Lucas rozejrzał się wokół i położył mężczyznę na niebieskim kraciastym kocu. Usłyszał cichy jęk dochodzący z jego ust. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy powinien podać mu jakieś środku usypiające, ale zrezygnował. Szef miał się zjawić niebawem, a nie lubił, kiedy jego niespodzianki były nieprzytomne. Lucas liczył na to, że niski blondyn poleży jeszcze trochę w nieświadomości i nie obudzi się sam z siebie do przyjazdu Morana. Musiał przyznać, że sam nie wiedział, komu powinien współczuć bardziej. Zakładnikom na dole, czy blond mężczyźnie. Wszystkich czekał taki sam los, ale to od szefa zależało, jak traktował swoją ofiarę. Nikt z grupy nigdy nie widział na własne oczy, co działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami, kiedy Moran zamykał się z wybranym blondynem, ale z odgłosów, jakie się wydobywały, można było wywnioskować różne rzeczy.

Wolał o tym teraz nie myśleć. Potrząsnął głową i ponownie w ciszy zaczął oglądać leżącego mężczyznę. Udało mu się zatamować ranę nad brwią i nastawić lekko wybity bark, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na ból, jaki blondyn będzie odczuwać po przebudzeniu z powodu dwóch pękniętych żeber. Wyciągnął z kieszeni chustkę, chwycił za butelkę wody, która zawsze stała blisko fotela i zmoczył ją. Chwycił delikatnie jego twarz i wytarł z niej brud. Starannie i cierpliwie mył skórę mężczyzny, kiedy w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że przebywał w pokoju zdecydowanie za długo. Schował chustkę do kieszeni, wstał i podszedł do wyjścia. Ostatni raz spojrzał na ofiarę, po czym wyszedł i cicho zatrzasnął drzwi. Nawet nie pomyślał o tym, żeby przyłączyć się do orgii, jaka odbywała się na parterze w ogromnym i najlepiej oświetlonym pokoju. Zszedł ze schodów, przeszedł przez korytarz i nie odwracając wzroku od głównych drzwi, wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zobaczył Alfiego, który siedział oparty plecami o koło jednej z furgonetek i z zamyśloną miną rzucał przed siebie kamykami. Podszedł do niego, lekko uderzył w kolano puszką piwa, którą wziął z plecaka tuż przed wyjściem. Dosiadł się obok i odetchnął głęboko.

Obaj siedzieli w ciszy, sączyli piwo i grzali się na słońcu, które wisiało na niebieskim niebie. Słyszeli dochodzące z budynku westchnienia, ale żaden z nich nie patrzył w tamtą stronę. Alfie przestał rzucać kamykami, wbił wzrok w zielone drzewa, które falowały po każdym mocniejszym podmuchu wiatru i w swoim zwyczaju zaczął obgryzać paznokcie.

"Jak ci dzisiaj poszło?" ciszę przerwał Lucas. Chciał oderwać myśli chłopaka od problemu, który wyraźnie go męczył. Ciekawiło go również, jak poradził sobie podczas swojej pierwszej ważnej akcji.

"Oscar nic ci nie mówił?" zapytał młodszy mężczyzna.

"Na tę chwilę żaden z nich nie jest zbyt rozmowny". Lucas z lekkim uśmiechem kiwnął głową w kierunku budynku. Udało mu się rozweselić Alfiego, ale na krótko, bo chwilę później znów popadł w pochmurny nastrój.

"A ty? Czemu do nich nie dołączysz?" zapytał po chwili.

Lucas westchnął. "Musieliby mnie najpierw porządnie upić" powiedział i napił się kolejnego łyku chłodnego piwa. "A i tak nie wiem, czy to by wystarczyło" dodał. Oparł głowę o nagrzaną karoserię furgonetki i zamknął oczy. "Nie zamierzam już bardziej wykorzystywać tych umierających ludzi".

Słońce oślepiło Alfiego, kiedy spojrzał na kolegę, dlatego zmrużył oczy i lekko zasłonił je ręką. "Przecież nie są w złym stanie, sam tak powiedziałeś, kiedy Oscar kazał ci ich zbadać" stwierdził trochę zaskoczony.

"W głębi duszy każdy z nich już umarł" odparł cicho. "Ci ludzie stracili bliskich, zostali uprowadzeni, a teraz są gwałceni przez bandę gości, którzy dzielą się nimi, jak zwykłymi przedmiotami. Każdy z nich pewnie błaga cicho o śmierć". Doskonale wiedział, co niebawem czekało każdą ofiarę i gdyby mógł decydować, od razu dobiłby ich na miejscu, a nie ciągał po dzikich terenach, żeby tam wykorzystać i zabić po zaspokojeniu żądz. Między mężczyznami znów zapadła cisza. Lucas wiedział, że coś dręczyło jego kolegę, ale nie chciał naciskać, dlatego czekał.

Tymczasem Alfie przetwarzał w głowie usłyszane słowa. Myślał o blondynie, którego zapragnął od samego początku. Czy jego również czekało to samo? Bezlitosne wykorzystanie przez szefa a później okrutna śmierć? Kiedy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, nie myślał o tym, że później będzie zmuszony go zabić. Był po prostu on i nieprzytomny mężczyzna, którego chciał mieć dla siebie. Poczuł niezrozumiały smutek i niemal współczucie dla tego drobnego blondyna. Opuścił głowę między kolana i westchnął cicho.

"Nie przywiązuj się do ofiar, Alfie". Lucas najwidoczniej czytał w jego myślach. Spojrzał na młodego chłopaka pełen zrozumienia. "To utrudnia pracę i wykonywanie obowiązków" dodał i dla powagi swoich kolejnych słów, chwycił lekko ramię kolegi. "A już zwłaszcza nie zbliżaj się do takich, które przeznaczone są dla Morana" ostrzegł go.

Jego słowa nie były groźbą, ale Alfie poczuł ciarki na swoich plecach. Ciekawość zrobiła swoje i chociaż przypuszczał, że nie powinien dopytywać, spojrzał znów na Lucasa "O co tak właściwie chodzi z tą dziwną zasadą?" zapytał. Przez długą chwilę nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Widział, jak Lucas zastanawiał się, czy mu jej udzielać. Jakby dobierał słowa, których i tak do końca nie był pewny. W końcu po długich minutach milczenia starszy mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i oparł głowę o samochód, zamykając oczy.

"Przeszło osiem lat temu szef..." zrobił pauzę i napił się piwa "...zakochał się w innym facecie".

Alfie poczuł ulgę, że nie miał w tej chwili nic w ustach, bo szok, jaki wywołała u niego ta informacja, sprawił, że wszystkie wnętrzności przewróciły się w jego brzuchu.

"Że co?" zapytał tonem, jakby nie do końca był pewny, czy się aby nie przesłyszał.

Lucas nie otwierając oczu, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział, że ta informacja zaskoczy Alfiego. "Tego byś się po nim nie spodziewał, nie? Ten oschły facet, który potrafi zabić wzrokiem i miłość do drugiej osoby. To nie miało prawa się wydarzyć. A jednak". Podstawił sobie puszkę pod usta i delektował się gorzkim smakiem piwa, a także niecierpliwością młodego mężczyzny, który wbijał teraz w niego zaciekawiony wzrok. Westchnął cicho i kontynuował. "W Afganistanie poznał pewnego wojskowego lekarza. Od samego początku zapałał do nim uczuciem, ale nie potrafił go jeszcze nazwać. Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie kochał, dlatego dopiero po jakimś czasie, kiedy uczucie jedynie przybierało na sile, zorientował się, nie było to zwykłe zauroczenie i pożądanie. Pragnął nieszczęsnego lekarza, dlatego dzień w dzień go nachodził. Chciał przelać na niego swoją miłość. Ale..." Lucas spojrzał na Alfiego i spoważniał. "Ale miłość Morana nie była taka jak wszystkie inne. Oprócz podziwu, szacunku i delikatności była pełna pasji, niebezpieczeństwa i czystej obsesji, która przerażała lekarza. Odcinał się od Morana i unikał go na każdym kroku. Szef był zdesperowany, ale bał się go przestraszyć jeszcze bardziej, dlatego próbował się kontrolować". Lucas dopił resztkę piwa i ponownie zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę.

"I?" dopytywał zniecierpliwiony Alfie. "Co było dalej?"

"Po jakimś czasie lekarz znienawidził go z całego serca. Traktował jak wroga, któremu musiał stawiać czoła każdego dnia. Wiele razy odtrącał Morana, dla którego było to jak nóż wbity w serce. Jednak nie mógł przestać go kochać. To się nazywa chora miłość, Alfie" powiedział i spojrzał na chłopaka. "Mijały lata, a nic się nie zmieniało. Jednak do czasu. W końcu lekarz przeniósł się do innego obozu pod nieobecność szefa. Moran oczywiście od razu chciał go odnaleźć, ale oszalał i przez kilka dni trzymali go w izolatce. Planował wyjechać i znaleźć go na własną rękę, kiedy nagle przyszła wiadomość, że lekarz został postrzelony w czasie akcji. Szef wcześniej naraził się wszystkim, dlatego nikt nie był skory udzielić mu więcej informacji. W końcu przyszła wiadomość, że lekarz najprawdopodobniej zmarł. Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, co się wtedy działo". Lucas zamilkł po raz kolejny. Żałował, że nie wziął sobie drugiej puszki. "Po czterech miesiącach dostał do głowy. Zupełnie zwariował. Z żalu, smutku, tęsknoty... Nie mógł poradzić sobie ze stratą. Nic nie miało już dla niego sensu. Zdezerterował. Nie wiem, co się z nim działo, ale po jakimś czasie stworzył pierwszą grupę i do teraz zajmuje się tym, co zaczął pięć lat temu". Lucas wyprostował zdrętwiałe nogi i wrzucił pustą puszkę do bagażnika przez otwarte drzwi sąsiedniej furgonetki.

"Jak się domyślasz, nigdy o nim nie zapomniał i sądzę, że tak już zostanie. Przez te wszystkie lata łudzi się, że może stanie się cud i znajdzie go całego i zdrowego. W międzyczasie przelewa swoje emocje i uczucia na uprowadzone i niczego nieświadome ofiary" powiedział i spojrzał na Alfiego. "Czy muszę dodawać, że ten lekarz był blondynem?"zapytał na koniec.

Alfie jedynie pokręcił nieznacznie głową, nie podzielając jego uśmiechu. Milczał i próbował poukładać sobie w głowie wiadomości, których się dowiedział. "A ty co o tym myślisz?" zapytał.

"O czym?"

"No o tym lekarzu. Znajdzie się kiedyś?"

Lucas zacisnął usta i pokręcił przecząco głową. "Z tego co wiem, to dostał w okolice serca. Nie mam złudzeń. Szef już go nie znajdzie. Obawiam się za to czegoś innego. Jeszcze kilka lat tej obsesji i całkiem odbierze mu rozum. Nie można się oszukiwać przez całe życie. Najgorsze są chwile, gdy po przelaniu uczuć na ofiarę, odzyskuje świadomość i wyżywa się na niewinnym człowieku tylko dlatego, że nie jest jego ukochanym lekarzem. Dlatego powtarzam. Nie przywiązuj się do ofiar Morana". Ostatnie zdanie zaakcentował ostrzegawczym tonem. Był przekonany, że po tym, czego się dowiedział, Alfie zastanowi się dwa razy, zanim zacznie o czymś mówić i się na coś decydować.

"Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej o tym nie słyszałem?" zapytał.

"Bo jesteś nowy. Bo to temat tabu. A po trzecie..." zaczął i wskazał kiwnięciem głowy na zbliżający się do budynku samochód "... bo to nie twoja sprawa". Wstał z ziemi i otrzepał spodnie z kurzu. Alfie zrobił to samo. "Nie poruszaj tego tematu w obecności szefa" rozkazał i razem z najmłodszym członkiem grupy ruszył do zatrzymującej się na podjeździe terenówki.

\---

Podłoga w mieszkaniu na Baker Street skrzypiała pod nogami Sherlocka. Chodził nerwowo z kąta w kąt i robił coś na swoim telefonie. Pani Hudson schodziła mu z drogi. Sama była przerażona sytuacją, dlatego nawet nie próbowała uspokajać swojego ulubionego lokatora. Przychodziła co jakiś czas na piętro, żeby sprawdzić, czy wiadomo było coś więcej na temat wybuchu w metrze i o samym Johnie. Teraz stała między kuchnią a salonem i patrzyła to na Sherlocka, to na Mycrofta, który stał przy kominku bez marynarki i przeglądał dokumenty, dostarczone chwilę wcześniej przez jednego z jego ludzi.

"Potrzebuję wszystkiego! Zapisów z kamer, starych planów metra i wszystkich okolicznych tuneli. Wszystkiego!" krzyknął młodszy z braci Holmes i uniósł bezradnie ręce w górę.

"Sherlock, rozumiem, że jesteś w tej chwili stanie zwiększonego stresu, ale zapewniam cię, że udostępniłem ci wszystkie dokumenty, jakimi dysponuję w tej chwili. Usiądź." Mycroft próbował go uspokoić. Oczywiście nic to nie dało. Ledwo udało mu się zmusić brata do pozostania w domu. Wiedział, że bieganie na oślep nic nie da i musieli dostać więcej informacji, jeżeli chcieli, żeby ich poszukiwania przyniosły skutek. Niestety Sherlock był innego zdania i gdyby mógł, już dawno badałby miejsce zamachu.

"John został uprowadzony sprzed twojego nosa. Musisz pomóc mi go znaleźć!"

"Przecież pomagam" stwierdził z wyrzutem.

"Nie! Zmuszasz mnie do siedzenia w mieszkaniu i grozisz, że nie pokażesz mi wszystkich dokumentów".

"Nie grożę, tylko stwierdzam fakt. Jak chciałbyś dostawać na bieżąco informacje i wszystkie papiery, gdybyś biegał po londyńskich tunelach? Miałbym cię tam szukać? Zastanów się, bracie" mruknął i wrócił do przeglądania grubej teczki.

Sherlock potargał mocno swoje kręcone włosy i wydobył z siebie groźne warknięcie. "Jeżeli będzie taka konieczność, zmuszę nawet twoją królową, żeby weszła pod ziemię. W końcu będzie miała okazję poznać całe królestwo, którym rządzi" stwierdził, podkreślając słowo 'całe'.

Mycroft wywrócił jedynie oczami. "Wiesz, że też zależy mi na Johnie. Ale przez niego stałeś się strasznie..." tu się zatrzymał, jakby szukał słowa "...sentymentalny".

Sherlock zamknął mocno oczy i zacisnął usta. "To mój najlepszy przyjaciel" zaczął po chwili spokojniejszym tonem. "Przykro mi, że nie znasz znaczenia tego słowa" dodał. Odwrócił się w stronę brata i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. "Wolę być sentymentalny niż tak samo samotny jak ty".

Mycroft milczał i niemal podziękował bogu, kiedy w mieszkaniu rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

"To Lestrade, może on ma jakieś nowsze i cenniejsze informacje". Sherlock rzucił się w stronę schodów, nie bacząc na nikogo. Jedynie Pani Hudson zauważyła ledwo widoczny smutek na twarzy starszego Holmesa, który znikł momentalnie, kiedy spojrzał w jej stronę.

\---

Granatowa terenówka zatrzymała się na zielonej trawie blisko dwóch pozostałych aut. Sebastian Moran wyszedł z niej pewnym krokiem i głośno trzasnął drzwiami. Nie czekał na Brandona, który mimo wszystko dołączył do jego boku kilka sekund później, bo musiał obejść zaparkowany samochód. Na ich spotkanie wyszło dwóch mężczyzn. Były pułkownik szedł przed siebie i wyciągnął z kieszeni pogniecioną paczkę papierosów. "Gdzie teczka?" zapytał, nie zatrzymując się i nie zwracając uwagi na swoich podwładnych. Chciał jak najszybciej dorwać ją w swoje ręce. Szukał tych dokumentów od dawna, a jedynym wyjściem, żeby odebrać je od właściciela, było pozbycie się go. Trzeba dodać, że w dość spektakularny sposób. To nie była jego wina, że gościu, który był ich właścicielem, miał wysokie stanowisko w rządzie i zwykła kradzież nie wchodziła w grę. Musieli posunąć się do upozorowania zamachu. Moran nie miał z tego powodu wyrzutów.

"Michael miał ją przy sobie. Teraz pewnie leży gdzieś w pokoju" odpowiedział Lucas, który razem z młodszym mężczyzną próbował nadążyć za długimi krokami Sebastiana i Brandona. Cała czwórka szybko zbliżyła się do głównego wejścia, a później przeszła przez kawałek korytarza i stanęła w wielkim pokoju.

Był niezwykle wysoki i bardzo jasny, ponieważ promienie słońca wpadały przez długie i szerokie okna. Na środku stała kanapa wyglądająca jak z czasów wiktoriańskich. Leżała na niej wykończona szatynka. Była naga, a przez spływające łzy i szok ledwo mogła nabrać powietrza. Trzęsła się, nie miała siły wstać. Obok niej stał Michael i Anthony. Zapinali spodnie i palili papierosy. Kilka metrów dalej na ziemi leżały kolejne dwie ofiary. Blondynka i Azjatka. Również nagie, ranne i mokre od potu oraz łez. Otaczało je czterech mężczyzn. Jeden z nich siedział na podłodze, a reszta uśmiechała się, rozmawiała między sobą i szturchała butami ledwo przytomne kobiety. W kącie naprzeciw klęczał mężczyzna. Właściwie leżał z biodrami uniesionymi do góry. Oscar z papierosem między zębami wysunął się z niego i usiadł na ziemi, a Charles, który miał już na sobie dżinsy, siedział kawałek dalej i przyglądał się ich zabawie w milczeniu. Na widok wchodzących osób, wszyscy zamilkli i wbili wzrok w szefa, który nawet na nich nie spojrzał. Nie zwrócił uwagi na gwałcone ofiary. Minął swoich podwładnych i pewnym krokiem podszedł do niskiego stolika, który chwiał się na swoich trzech połamanych nogach. Sebastian chwycił teczkę i z lekkim uśmiechem zaczął ją przeglądać.

W międzyczasie Brandon, który stał tuż obok Morana, położył dłonie na swoich biodrach i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jako jeden z nielicznych nie brał udziału w tych zabawach. Uważał, że to zbyt niskie i godzące w jego dumę, a po drugie nie miał aż tak wielkiego popędu seksualnego, jak pozostali. Potrafił wstrzymywać się od przyjemności i nigdy nie żałował swoich raz podjętych decyzji. Westchnął i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Niemal współczuł reszcie, że odczuwają radość z tak błahych rzeczy i że do zaspokojenia żądz wystarczą im nawet umierające ofiary. W końcu spojrzał na przyjaciela, który kończył przeglądać dokumenty.

"Niczego nie brakuje?" zapytał.

Sebastian pokręcił głową i podał papiery Brandonowi. Dopiero teraz podniósł głowę i omiótł wzrokiem pozostałych. "A gdzie piąty zakładnik?" zmarszczył brwi i jeszcze raz cicho przeliczył wszystkich porwanych.

"Mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę, szefie" powiedział wesoło Oscar. Był już ubrany i stał przy drzwiach. Jako pierwszy chciał pokazać Moranowi, co udało im się znaleźć, a właściwie kogo. Był pewny, że ucieszy się z takiego prezentu. Zawsze cieszył się, kiedy w osobnym pokoju czekał na niego blond mężczyzna.

Sebastian poczuł się prawdziwym szczęściarzem. Upiekł dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Zamach udał się bez problemów, dzięki czemu zdobył dokumenty, a na dodatek jego ludzie zdołali przywieźć mu kogoś, kto chociaż przez chwilę będzie przypominał mu Johna. Znów na kilka chwil zapomni o niewyobrażalnej tęsknocie i bólu, jaki nieprzetrwanie towarzyszył mu od ponad pięciu lat. Ucieszył się, chociaż wiedział, że nikt i nic nie zastąpi mu prawdziwego i ukochanego Johna. Bez zwłoki ruszył za Oscarem. Minął wszystkich, opuścił pokój i spokojnym tempem wszedł po schodach, przeskakując co dwa stopnie.

Niemal natychmiast pozostali ruszyli za nim. Nie przejmowali się ledwo przytomnymi zakładnikami. Wiedzieli, że żaden z nich nie będzie mieć siły na ucieczkę. Poza tym Jack, najstarszy z nich wszystkich postanowił jako jedyny zostać na dole i dokończyć swoją zabawę z pyskatą blondynką, która zaszła mu za skórę. Pozostała dziewiątka poszła za Oscarem i szefem. W tym Brandon, który współczuł przyjacielowi tych szybkich i niezdrowych momentów, w ciągu których odcinał się od świata i wmawiał sobie, że ofiara to jego ukochany lekarz. Powód, dla którego pozostali lubili obserwować reakcję szefa na tego typu niespodzianki, był całkiem inny. Poszli za nim, bo lubili patrzeć na zmianę na jego twarzy, kiedy widział ofiarę po raz pierwszy. Był całkowicie inny, bardziej ludzki. Z twarzy znikało mordercze i groźne spojrzenie. Zazwyczaj zmarszczone brwi wygładzały się, a z ciała znikało napięcie. To była jedyna okazja, żeby zobaczyć jego romantyczną stronę. Tę, która kiedyś kochała, była delikatna i współczująca. Każdy chciał zobaczyć miłość, jaką ich szef darzył drugą osobę, dlatego rzadko kiedy nie towarzyszyli mu podczas pierwszego okazania z ofiarą. Nawet Alfie, który szedł teraz po schodach z ciężkim sercem. Nie chciał już patrzeć na porwanego mężczyznę i wyobrażać sobie, co się z nim stanie, ale po opowieści, jaką usłyszał od Lucasa, nie mógł się oprzeć.

"Znaleźliśmy go przygniecionego żelastwem" powiedział zadowolony Oscar, który niemal tyłem szedł po korytarzu w kierunku małego pokoju. "Jest niewysoki i ma blond włosy, chociaż nie widzieliśmy jego oczu" dodał i położył dłoń na klamce, która i tak ledwo trzymała się w drzwiach. Sebastian stał przed nim i z niecierpliwością czekał, aż dokończy. Cała reszta stała tuż za jego plecami. "Mógłbym przysiąc, że jeszcze żaden tak bardzo nie pasował do opisu..."

"Litości!" warknął Sebastian i przewrócił oczami. Nacisnął klamkę tak szybko i mocno, że aż odskoczyła w górę. Drzwi powolnym ruchem uchyliły się do środka, skrzypiąc przy tym długo i przeciągle. Pokój był chłodny, ale dobrze oświetlony. W smugach światła wpadającego przez okno widać było unoszący się kurz. Na ziemi leżała mała postać. Nie widział jej twarzy, tylko plecy i dłonie związane mocną linką. Stał jak wmurowany. Nie miał odwagi się poruszyć. Czuł, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi, a pisk w uszach nigdy już nie ucichnie. Zaschło mu w gardle i dopiero jakaś nadprzyrodzona siła popchnęła go do przodu. Niepewnie przekroczył próg i niemal na palcach, jakby bał się przepędzić wizję, która go omotała, zbliżył się wolno do mężczyzny.

Pozostali oglądali go w ciszy. Od razu zorientowali się, że w tym spotkaniu było coś nietypowego. Tłoczyli się w drzwiach jeden przy drugim, a ci z tyłu unosili głowy, żeby zobaczyć, o co chodziło. Żaden z nich nie śmiał przerwać tej chwili, chociaż nietypowe zachowanie Morana bardzo ich intrygowało i nasuwało pytania.

Sebastian z każdym krokiem upewniał się coraz bardziej, że to wszystko musiało być jakimś przewidzeniem, snem, albo okrutnym żartem, za który komuś przyjdzie zapłacić życiem. Stanął w końcu u stóp nieprzytomnego mężczyzny i wypuścił drżący oddech. Jak los może tak z niego drwić? Jakim sposobem ten sen wydawał się tak realistyczny? Bił się z myślami, a jego dłonie zaczęły drżeć w całkowicie niekontrolowany sposób, kiedy ukląkł niepewnie nad nogami blondyna i wyciągnął w jego kierunku ręce. Zanurzył palce w jego włosach i wiedział. Wiedział już wszystko. To był jego John. Jego ukochany John. Momentalnie otoczył go swoimi ramionami i przyciągnął do piersi. Nie mógł złapać tchu. Widział kątem oka zbliżającego się Brandona, ale nic już się dla niego nie liczyło. Nic oprócz Johna. Trzymał go przy sercu i wiedział, że nigdy więcej nie wypuści. Powoli wracał do rzeczywistości. Pisk w jego uszach znikł, pojawił się za to przerażający krzyk, jakby ktoś tuż obok był obdzierany ze skóry. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że to on krzyczał, a drżenie, które potrząsało jego ciałem, nie pochodziło od Johna. Sam trząsł się i krzyczał, a mokre plamy na ubraniu dowodziły, że płakał już od dłuższego momentu. Brandon próbował go uspokoić. Trzymał dłoń na jego ramieniu i mówił coś, a właściwie próbował przekrzyczeć. Jednak żadne słowo nie docierało do jego świadomości. Wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć, bał się, że kiedy tylko przerwie uścisk, John zniknie jak pięć lat wcześniej i znów wszystko będzie takie samo. Taka sama pustka, taka sama tęsknota i ból. Zdarł gardło i przez napływające łzy przestał cokolwiek widzieć. Dopiero kiedy zabrakło mu powietrza i zamilkł, usłyszał głos przyjaciela.

"Pomóż mu, Lucas. Inaczej Sebastian go udusi, a my nie wyjdziemy już stąd żywi" mówił w stronę mężczyzn, którzy stali w drzwiach kompletnie zszokowani i zasłaniali uszy przed krzykiem swojego szefa.

Moran wciąż przyciskał Johna do siebie i kiwał się lekko do przodu i do tyłu, jakby był pod jakimś urokiem. Na szczęście już nie krzyczał, tylko wydobywał z siebie ciche pojękiwania. Kapało mu z oczu, nosa, ślina sączyła się z kącików ust. Nie zauważył Lucasa, który klęknął obok, wyciągnął z buta mały nóż i przerwał więzy na rękach Johna.

"Seb, pozwól Lucasowi się nim zająć" powiedział Brandon. Wisiał nad Sebastianem z dłonią na jego ramieniu i niemal błagalnym tonem zmusił go do współpracy.

Zakochany pułkownik delikatnie i z troską położył Johna na podłogę. Opamiętał się trochę i wbił morderczy wzrok w przestraszonego mężczyznę, który próbował ocucić jego ukochanego. "Dlaczego do kurwy nędzy John leży na ziemi?" zapytał wściekłym tonem, choć jego głos był zachrypnięty i drżący, dlatego nie wywołał takiego efektu, jaki zamierzał. Lucas nie miał odwagi spojrzeć w jego stronę.

"Spokojnie, Sebastian. Skąd mogli wiedzieć, że to twój John?" Brandon jak zwykle wykazywał się spokojem i rozsądkiem nawet w tak dramatycznych sytuacjach. Miał na końcu języka stwierdzenie, że przecież wszyscy byli przekonani, że jego ukochany nie żyje, ale powstrzymał się przed powiedzeniem tego na głos. Chciał uspokoić przyjaciela, a nie sprowokować go jeszcze bardziej. "A poza tym, gdzie go mieli położyć?" zapytał, rozglądając się po pustym pokoju.

Moran westchnął głęboko i przeniósł wzrok na nieprzytomnego Johna. Pochylił się nad nim i prawą ręką pogładził jego policzek i żuchwę. Palcami drugiej dłoni wytarł wciąż napływające łzy. Nie drżał już tak bardzo, ale nadal nie panował nad reakcjami swojego ciała. Marzył teraz tylko o tym, żeby pocałować Johna, porozmawiać z nim i zapewnić, że wciąż go kocha i już nigdy nic ich nie rozdzieli. Jadnak ukochany leżał bez słowa.

"Dlaczego się nie budzi?" zapytał i powoli zaczął na nowo wpadać w paranoję. Uchronił go przed tym Brandon, który ani na chwilę nie odstępował go na krok.

"Na pewno podali mu coś na sen" stwierdził i spojrzał na Lucasa.

Lekarz niepewnie i z widocznym strachem spotkał jego wzrok i lekko pokręcił głową. Nie chcąc jednak wywoływać wściekłości i paniki ze strony szefa, dodał szybko "na pewno uderzył się mocno w głowę. Mocniej niż myślałem. Ale to nic, zaraz mu pomogę" z tymi słowami wstał i szybko popędził do wyjścia. W furgonetce zawsze trzymał zapasową torbę z lekami i innymi przydatnymi rzeczami. Biegł co tchu. Zbiegając ze schodów, prawie zderzył się z kimś na ostatnim stopniu. Przerażony Jack stał w samych spodniach ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

"Co tam się stało?" zapytał.

"Nie mam teraz czasu" krzyknął Lucas, który zdążył już dobiec do drzwi.

Tymczasem Brandon próbował opanować sytuację. Tarł nerwowo czoło i obserwował, jak przyjaciel unosił się nad Johnem i wycierał resztkę zaschniętej krwi z jego twarzy, a także łzy, które wciąż kapały mu z jego oczu. Spojrzał w kierunku grupki mężczyzn. "Koniec przedstawienia! Zjeżdżajcie stąd i pozbądźcie się tej czwórki z dołu!" rozkazał, a pozostali natychmiast pobiegli na parter. Musiał przyznać, że reakcja przyjaciela zaskoczyła go, chociaż znał go na wylot. Wiedział, że nagłe pojawienie się Johna w jego życiu nie będzie oznaczać nic dobrego. Sebastian zawsze dopinał swego i dążył do celu po trupach. Spełniło się nawet coś tak niewiarygodnego, jak powrót lekarza, który miał być przecież martwy. Brandon był pewny, że Sebastian nie pozwoli Johnowi tak po prostu odejść, zniknąć z jego życia drugi raz. Sposób, w jaki na niego patrzył, sprawiał, że Brandona przechodził dreszcz. Wiedział, że od teraz do ich grupy dołączyła najważniejsza osoba, a decyzje Sebastiana będą zależeć właśnie od niego.


	5. Ciężkie jest życie żołnierza

**Afganistan**

Bywały dni, kiedy ani słońce, ani suche powietrze nie spełniało swej funkcji. Zamiast przyjemnie ogrzewać twarz, sprawiało wrażenie, że wisiało na niebie tylko po to, żeby dawać światło. Promienie nie muskały ciepłem. Swoją temperaturą nie roztapiały ulic. Nie podgrzewały do czerwoności opancerzonych samochodów. Zamiast tego w powietrzu unosiła się chłodna bryza, a gdyby nie kolor, piasek można było pomylić ze śniegiem. Co prawda nie lepił się, ale chłodem mógł konkurować ze swoim białym kuzynem. Tak wyglądała zmienność pogody i igraszki lata w Afganistanie.

To nie był jednak taki dzień. Tym razem słońce postanowiło ukazać się w pełnej chwale ze wszystkimi swoimi atutami. Temperatura wynosiła ponad trzydzieści pięć stopni, żal lał się z nieba, a buty i koła ciężkich samochodów wtapiały w asfalt. John od samego początku patrolu pocił się i męczył niemiłosiernie. Podobnie jak pozostali żołnierze z jego grupy, którą dowodził po tym, jak porucznik Roberts został odesłany do domu. Przez ponad trzy godziny obchodzili domy w wyznaczonej wiosce i to w samym środku dnia, kiedy upał był największym wrogiem obładowanego żołnierza. Na szczęście siedział teraz w opancerzonej puszce, która z otwartymi oknami gnała przez piaszczystą równinę, a w ślad z nią cztery kolejne. Cieszył się, że wracał do obozu z jednego powodu. W końcu będzie mógł zdjąć przemoczone ubranie, które lepiło się do jego ciała i irytowało do tego stopnia, że miał ochotę rozebrać się, tam gdzie stał.

Jego samopoczucie poprawiał fakt, że jechał na przednim siedzeniu, z ręką wystawioną za okno i twarzą przyjemnie muskaną przez pędzące powietrze. Ani myślał przejmować się talibami, zdążył już się przyzwyczaić, że to nie do jego zadań należało obserwowanie terenu, a stres i tak nic nie pomagał. Poza tym musiał dać się wykazać swoim ludziom i pokazać, że ufa im tak samo, jak oni jemu. Z zamkniętymi oczami cieszył się chwilą spokoju i satysfakcją z wykonanego zadania. Co prawda partole były codziennością w obozie i nie przysparzały wielkiej chwały tym, którzy z nich wracali. Jednak każde takie zadanie wiązało się z wyjazdem, a tego w ciągu ostatnich tygodni potrzebował niczym chleba czy powietrza. Uwielbiał swoją pracę w szpitalu, a także dowodzenie grupą. Lubił atmosferę w obozie i swoich przyjaciół. Mimo to była jedna osoba, która niszczyła wszystko, co tak kochał. Moran, a właściwie major Sebastian Moran. Człowiek, który od samego początku wydawał mu się niebezpieczny, a teraz na dodatek wyglądało na to, że miał względem niego jakieś plany. I bynajmniej nie dotyczyły one sfery zawodowej. Już po pierwszym spotkaniu Moran stał się natrętny. John łudził się, że to jakieś nieporozumienie, albo zwykłe przewrażliwienie z jego strony, jednak z każdym dniem major był coraz bardziej nieobliczalny. Nie tylko nachodził go w szpitalu, na stołówce, na treningu czy w pokoju. Stał się jego cieniem. Gdziekolwiek nie spojrzał, widział jego twarz, która pożerała go wzrokiem. Wiecznie czuł, że jest tuż obok, że wyskoczy zza jakiegoś namiotu i będzie prawić komplementy, albo – co gorsza – zacznie go dotykać i się narzucać. To było najgorsze. Czuł się przy nim niekomfortowo, jakby wręcz był molestowany. Jedyną ucieczką od tego były wyjazdy. Pomagały mu odpocząć, od ciągłej uwagi majora.

"Co cię gryzie, John?"

Niemal podskoczył, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos Billa. Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił lekko w stronę przyjaciela, który przeszedł z samego końca samochodu, żeby z nim porozmawiać. "Nic mi nie jest, czemu pytasz?"

Bill uniósł zadziornie jedną brew. Podparł palcem hełm, który notorycznie opadał mu na czole i położył łokcie na przednim fotelu. "Przecież widzę, że coś cię gryzie. Przez cały dzień byłeś zadowolony. Nawet kiedy ten staruch nas zwyzywał, nie powiedziałeś złego słowa. A teraz nerwowo zaciskasz palce i siedzisz zamyślony ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. I nie patrz tak na mnie. Przecież widzę cię w lusterku nawet z końca samochodu".

John uniósł kącik ust i spojrzał na swoje dłonie, które rzeczywiście zaciskał i rozkurczał w niekontrolowany sposób. Pomyślał, że chyba naprawdę powinien z kimś pogadać. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Billem, który nie osądzał go i zawsze mógł na nim polegać. Mat miał rację, kiedy zaraz po przylocie poradził mu, żeby znalazł sobie kogoś, z kim mógłby pogadać. Kogoś, kto byłby dla niego wsparciem w trudnych chwilach. Jednak chyba sam się nie spodziewał, że tą osobą będzie drugi mężczyzna i – co więcej – nie był nim Mat ani Bill a tym bardziej nie Moran, lecz człowiek, który stał się dla niego bliski od samego początku, co dziwiło go i fascynowało jednocześnie.

Milczał przez długi czas i zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć. "Nie mam jeszcze ochoty wracać do obozu" mruknął. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie przyjaciela. Nagle z radia odezwał się znajomy głos pułkownik Jonesa.

"Tu echo zero zero. Poruczniku, proszę o meldunek".

John zdziwił się trochę, ponieważ tego typu rozmowy rzadko prowadziło się w trakcie powrotu i to na środku pustkowia. Jednak pochylił się do przodu, chwycił za małą słuchawkę i przyłożył ją do ust. "Tu alfa zero trzy. Zadanie wykonane, wracamy do obozu, odbiór". Zamilkł. Spodziewał się, że być może dostanie rozkaz dołączenia do jakiejś grupy, która została zaatakowana, bądź potrzebowała pomocy. Dziwne było to, że pułkownik nie brzmiał na zdenerwowanego, wręcz przeciwnie. Z jego głosy można było wywnioskować, że był w dobrym nastroju.

"Gdzie jesteście?" zapytał po chwili, ignorując zwyczajowe 'tu alfa'.

To było jeszcze dziwniejsze, ale John uznał, że być może ich rozmowa nie była oficjalna, a to, co miał do powiedzenia, nie wiązało się bezpośrednio z ich pracą. Dla sprawdzenia postanowił zaryzykować. "Jesteśmy piętnaście kilometrów od obozu" zameldował i czekał na reakcję pułkownika.

"Możecie wracać główną drogą, poruczniku". Jones absolutnie nie przejął się brakiem oficjalnej etykiety.

John już miał zapytać, co takiego właściwie się stało i dlaczego pułkownik postanowił zmienić trasę ich powrotu, ale nie zdążył zabrać głosu.

"Grupa majora Morana chwilę temu sprawdziła ten teren. Droga na tę chwilę jest bezpieczna" dodał Jones.

John natychmiast zrozumiał i podziękował pułkownikowi. Był pewny, że to na jego rozkaz major wyjechał z obozu. Teraz już nie musiał widzieć się z Moranem zaraz po przyjeździe. Mógł odpocząć i nie myśleć o nim przynajmniej do końca dnia. Wyglądał, jakby wstąpiło w niego nowe życie. Uśmiechnął się i wyprostował. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy zobaczy bramę obozu. Był przekonany, że zasługą pułkownika było nie tylko wysłanie Sebastiana na patrol czy misję, ale też rozkaz dokładnego zbadania głównej drogi, dzięki czemu on i jego grupa mogli wrócić do obozu o wiele szybciej. Nawet jeśli Bill widział zmianę na jego twarzy i zadowolenie, po otrzymaniu tej informacji, nie skomentował tego. Poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Po dojechaniu na miejsce odprawieniu swojej grupy i zdaniu raportu w centrum dowodzenia, zadowolony John ruszył do jedynego miejsca, o którym marzył od samego rana. Łazienki. Po drodze jak zwykle ignorował spojrzenia innych żołnierzy, do których zdążył się już niemal przyzwyczaić. Szedł z hełmem pod pachą i wycierał spoconą szyję, aż stanął w końcu w chłodnej łazience, gdzie większość chłopaków z jego grupy ubierała się po kąpieli. Rzucił kamizelkę i buty w kąt pomieszczenia i po chwili to samo zrobił z resztą ubrania, po czym wszedł pod prysznic. Wreszcie mógł pozbyć się piasku i potu ze swojej skóry. Chłodna woda łagodziła przetarcia i rany po ciężkiej kamizelce. Podeszwy stóp odpoczywały po ciężarze i temperaturze wojskowych butów. Każda cząstka jego ciała chłonęła przyjemność, jaką dawała cisza i przyjemny strumień wody. John rzadko pozwalał sobie na długie kąpiele, ponieważ wolał ten czas spędzać w szpitalu, ale tym razem wyszedł spod prysznica dopiero po długich minutach. Odetchnął głęboko, szybkim ruchem otrzepał z włosów nadmiar wody i przewiązał ręcznik na biodrach. Kiedy wyszedł z kabiny, zobaczył Billa, który wyglądał, jakby czekał na niego już jakiś czas. Jednak nie marnował go, bo stał przed lustrem i golił swoją rudą brodę. Widział Johna kątem oka, ale stał z nosem niemal przylepionym do lustra.

"Znam ten twój uśmieszek, Bill" powiedział i stanął przy sąsiedniej umywalce. Byli sami, więc czuł się komfortowo.

"Bo jesteś tak prosty w obsłudze, że aż trudno mi to opisać" stwierdził i zgolił długi pasek włosów tuż obok ucha.

John uniósł jedną brew. Chwycił ręcznik, który wisiał na haczyku i zaczął mocno pocierać nim blond włosy. "Co masz na myśli?" zapytał, patrząc na przyjaciela.

Bill westchnął, ale z uśmiechem kontynuował golenie. "Czym tak ci major zalazł za skórę, że z taką desperacją go unikasz?". Po chwili wyprostował się, zamoczył golarkę w wodzie i spojrzał na Johna. "A może nakrzyczał na ciebie i masz do niego teraz żal?" zapytał z uśmiechem i znów pochylił się do lustra.

John również nie mógł utrzymać na twarzy powagi i z lekkim rozbawianiem chwycił za swoje czyste ubrania, które przyniósł do łazienki wcześniej. "Mam ochotę przegonić cię wokół obozu" stwierdził wesoło. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, ale Bill przerwał ją, zmieniając swój ton całkowicie.

"A może chodzi o Colberta?". Spojrzał na przyjaciela w odbiciu lustra i obserwował go dłuższą chwilę z golarką przy policzku.

John momentalnie poczuł na plecach zimny pot. Zastygł w miejscu, ze spodniami podciągniętymi do połowy ud. Zastanawiał się, jak dużo było wiadomo na temat jego relacji z Cedrikiem. Widział siniak na swoim prawym przedramieniu, który zostawił pasek z przypiętym dodatkowym wyposażeniem. Przypomniała mu się chwila z poprzedniej nocy, kiedy Cedrik delikatnie masował jego fioletową skórę swoimi długimi palcami. Zadrżał na myśl o tym, że ktoś mógłby donieść o ich relacji Moranowi. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wiele plotek krążyło po obozie i czy ktoś domyślał się, co go łączy z drugim mężczyzną, bo przecież sam nie był tego do końca pewny, ale postanowił nie wypytywać Billa, czy coś wiedział. Zmienił temat.

"Nie. Chodzi o Morana" mruknął i odwrócił się do niego z koszulką w dłoni. Drugą potarł swoją twarz i podszedł do przyjaciela. "Ostatnio jest coraz gorzej. Nie chcę narzekać, ale powoli mam serdecznie dość tej sytuacji". Oparł biodra o umywalkę i westchnął. "Wydaje mi się, że Moran naprawdę czegoś ode mnie chce" stwierdził i czekał na reakcję Billa.

"Wydaje ci się?" zapytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Wbił w niego wzrok. "John, wszyscy w obozie wiedzą, że major ma obsesję na twoim punkcie. Nie możesz być aż tak ślepy, żeby tego nie zauważyć".

"Nie o tym mówię, Bill". John myślał nad doborem słów, a w międzyczasie założył koszulkę. "Chodzi o to, że..." westchnął, "... że on naprawdę jest coraz dziwniejszy. Czuję się przy nim jak molestowana nastolatka. Wszędzie za mną łazi, mówi komplementy, bredzi, o bóg wie czym. A do tego wlepia te swoje ślepia i wyłazi z każdego kąta. Mam go szczerze dość". John ze złości aż uderzył pięścią w umywalkę.

"Może na poważnie się w tobie zakochał?" stwierdził Bill. Spłukał nadmiar mydła i wytarł twarz.

"Nawet tak nie mów" mruknął z wyrzutem i rezygnacją. "Nie potrzebuję teraz tego typu uczucia, zwłaszcza nie od niego".

Bill przez moment milczał i uważnie obserwował twarz przyjaciela. Oczywiście, że wiedział o Moranie i jego dziwnej obsesji. Od samego początku wszyscy mieli wyrobione zdanie na jego temat oraz tego, co wyczyniał podczas wyjazdów. Oprócz kłótni z oficerami wyższą rangą, niewypełnianiem rozkazów, traktowaniem tubylców w okrutny sposób lubował się też w torturach, a jego ulubionym zajęciem było wojowanie z talibami i wyprowadzanie Jonesa z równowagi. Dlatego, kiedy jego zachowanie zmieniało się w obecności jednej osoby i kiedy całkowicie stracił głowę dla nowego lekarza, wszyscy z ekscytacją przyglądali się jego relacji z Johnem. Na dodatek pojawił się ten trzeci. Colbert. Nikt nie był do końca przekonany, co tak właściwie łączyło go z Johnem, bo nigdy nie zostali na niczym przyłapani, ale każdy wiedział o wojnie, jaką nowy żołnierz prowadził z szalonym majorem. Sebastian rzeczywiście w ciągu ostatnich tygodni kompletnie zwariował na punkcie Johna, dlatego Bill rozumiał jego wahania nastrojów i współczuł mu tej sytuacji. "Nie wiem, co ci poradzić. Może powiedz o tym Jonesowi albo McQueenowi?".

John myślał przez chwilę nad jego słowami, ale w końcu machnął ręką i uśmiechnął się lekko. "Nie, nie przejmuj się mną aż tak bardzo. Po prostu musiałem się komuś wygadać. Wybacz, że musiałeś tego wysłuchiwać". Pomimo uśmiechu nie wydawał się szczęśliwy. Było widać, że martwił się tą sytuacją, przez którą stracił już wiele nerwów.

Bill chciał go jakoś podnieść na duchu. "Zawsze lubiłem historie miłosne z dreszczykiem, więc nie ma za co" powiedział wesoło i nawet nie zdziwił się, kiedy poczuł lekkie uderzenie pięścią pod żebra.

"Chyba na poważnie każę ci zrobić rundę wokół obozu"

\---

**Cztery dni później**

"Nie, Sebastian. Absolutnie nie wyrażam na to zgody".

Moran przyglądał się Jonesowi spode łba. Miał ochotę uderzyć pięścią w stół, dlatego mocno opierał dłonie na swoich biodrach. "Podaj mi jeden konkretny powód, dlaczego nie" mruknął.

Pułkownik, który od kilku lat sprawował pieczę nad obozem i znał Morana, westchnął głęboko i pokręcił głową. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że majora trudno było przekonać do swoich racji, a ciągłe kontrolowanie jego poczynań nic nie dawało. Dlatego współczuł wszystkim, którzy musieli z nim pracować i przebywać na co dzień. Zwłaszcza porucznikowi Watsonowi, bo od samego początku stał się główną ofiarą Sebastiana. "Ponieważ nie możesz go niańczyć, a twoja grupa może się tu jutro przydać" powiedział przemęczonym głosem. Stał nad rozłożoną na stole mapą i przyglądał się trasie, jaka czekała grupę doktora Watsona. Nie patrzył w stronę podirytowanego Morana, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że był zdeterminowany, żeby dołączyć do misji porucznika.

"W dwie grupy pójdzie nam szybciej, poza tym cały czas będę miał na niego oko" stwierdził Sebastian, jakby nie było w tym nic niewłaściwego.

"Właśnie o to chodzi. Daj mu się usamodzielnić i zajmij się sobą. Nadrób zaległości w papierach albo odpocznij" Jones próbował zmusić go do ustąpienia. Nie podobała mu się obsesja majora, jednak za nic nie mógł sobie z nią poradzić.

"Jak mam odpocząć, jeśli będzie sam poza obozem? Dlaczego nie chcesz dać mi pozwolenia?" warknął i położył dłonie na stole, pochylając się w stronę Jonesa.

Pułkownik wyprostował się i zacisnął zęby. "Ponieważ tak zdecydowałem. Pogódź się z tym, Sebastian". Przez chwilę prowadził z nim wojnę na spojrzenie i w momencie, kiedy już miał zamiar wyrzucić go z pokoju, odezwał się pułkownik McQueen, stojący trzy metry dalej i przyglądający się tej scenie.

"Porucznik Watson na pewno bardzo docenia to, że tak bardzo chce mu pan pomóc" zaczął, zwracając się oficjalnie do Sebastiana. Nigdy nie był z nim tak blisko, jak Jones, chociaż to on miał więcej cierpliwości i gdyby musiał, prawdopodobnie dałby radę sprostować jego zachowanie. "Kiedy doktor się usamodzielni i poczuje pewniejszy w nowej roli..." kontynuował swoim spokojnym i przyjemnym głosem "... podziękuje panu za wsparcie i zaufanie, które mu pan okazał, nie jadąc z nim i dając wolną rękę".

Sebastian przyglądał się teraz McQueenowi z mieszanką złości i zrozumienia. Nienawidził, kiedy ktoś inny miał rację, a do tego wszystko, co mówił, miało sens. Pułkownik jako jedna z nielicznych osób potrafił wpłynąć na niego i zmienić sposób myślenia. Wkurzało go to, ale wziął sobie do serca, co usłyszał. Oczywiście, że zależało mu na wdzięczności Johna, oraz jego dobrej opinii. To na nią próbował zapracować od pierwszego dnia, jednak trudno mu było się powstrzymać i wypuścić go samego na teren nieprzyjaciela, mając świadomość, że mógł mu towarzyszyć. Chociaż w tym wszystkim była jedna pozytywna rzecz. Jeżeli nie towarzyszył Johnowi w trakcie misji, to znaczyło, że również i Colbert nie mógł się do niego zbliżyć. Ten argument przekonał go i chociaż wciąż nie był zadowolony, to ufał Johnowi i wierzył w niego, dlatego postanowił mu to pokazać.

Westchnął i spojrzał na lekko zdziwionego Jonesa, który chyba nie spodziewał się, że tak łatwo przekonają go słowa McQueena. "Zgoda, ale chcę mieć bieżący dostęp do wszystkich informacji i ciągły kontakt z grupą Johna" mruknął spokojniej, wyprostował się i podszedł do drzwi.

"I tak zawsze masz. Bez względu na to, czy dostałeś pozwolenie grzebania w komputerach, czy nie" stwierdził Jones. Obserwował, jak major wyszedł z pokoju, po czym wbił zdziwione spojrzenie na przyjaciela. McQueen nie odezwał się, jedynie podrapał po brodzie i wrócił do czytania dokumentów.

Tymczasem na drugim końcu obozu John wyszedł zza kontenerów i skierował się prosto na parking, gdzie miał przeprowadzić odprawę, a później wyruszyć wraz ze swoją grupą na trzydniową misję. Cieszył się z wyjazdu i nawet tego nie ukrywał. Żałował jedynie, że musiał na ten czas opuścić kogoś, z kim łączyły go coraz bliższe relacje. Jednak coś za coś. Wolność od jednego człowieka i rozłąka z drugim.

Szedł z hełmem pod pachą. Z lekkim uśmiechem mimowolnie wytarł z ust resztki śliny po pocałunku. Wciąż czuł smak i dotyk na swojej skórze. Te krótkie chwile zapomnienia musiały wystarczyć mu do powrotu. Nie spodziewał się, że w Afganistanie będzie przeżywał podobne chwile. Nie marzył o romansie ani o wielkiej miłości. I co prawda nadal nie był pewny, co czuł i jak traktował tę relację, to jednak czerpał z niej wiele przyjemności. To była miła odmiana po niezdecydowanych pielęgniarkach i po natrętnym majorze. Był szczęśliwy i nie zamierzał niczego zmieniać. Zbliżył się w końcu do swojej grupy. Żołnierze czekali na niego przy samochodach. Rozmawiali, poklepywali się po plecach, żartowali i sprawdzali wyposażenie.

Bill na widok Johna ruszył mu na spotkanie, po drodze rzucając w jego stronę niezrozumiałe uśmieszki. "Pozbądź się z twarzy tej rozmarzonej i zadowolonej miny, John, bo jeśli major zobaczy cię w takim stanie, to może uznać to za zachętę" powiedział zadziornie.

John momentalnie napiął mięśnie i dyskretnie rozejrzał się wokół. Wzmianka o Moranie natychmiast zadziałała na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Zastanawiał się jeszcze, jak długo szedł z taką miną i jak głupio musiał wyglądać w oczach mijających go żołnierzy. Jednak pocieszała go myśl, że za chwilę będzie już w drodze z dala od obozu. Razem z Billem podszedł do reszty grupy i szybko sprawdził obecność, po czym wyciągnął notes i zaczął odprawę.

"Słuchajcie, chłopaki" zaczął. "Według planu musimy dzisiaj przed południem dojechać do Gereshk i tam ubezpieczać Amerykanów. Mają problemy z miejscowymi, dlatego nasza pomoc na pewno im się przyda. Później pojedziemy dalej na północ. Na noc zostaniemy w wiosce tutaj" wskazał palcem miejsce na mapie, którą trzymał jego zastępca. "Jutro spędzimy czas na obserwacji pobliskiego wzgórza, bo nasi przyjaciele dostrzegli tam jakieś niepokojące ruchy, a samoloty nie dolecą na taką wysokość. Trzeciego dnia w drodze powrotnej dołączymy tu do grupy porucznika Stanleya" po raz kolejny pokazał na mapie miejsce, o którym mówił "i odbierzemy dokumenty, które uda mu się zebrać. Potem wrócimy do bazy" powiedział i spojrzał na swoich żołnierzy, którzy z uwagą słuchali jego słów. Kiedy widział, że wszyscy zrozumieli zadania, jakie wyznaczył im pułkownik Jones, schował notes do kieszeni. "Teraz ustalimy kolejność" zaczął. "Pierwszy jadę ja, za mną Żuk, kolejny Francuz" powiedział do zgromadzonych wokół niego mężczyzn. Zrobił przerwę, bo zawsze niezmiernie bawił go ten przydomek, jednak kiedy poznał właściciela tego przezwiska, przestał się dziwić, że właśnie tak nazwali go pozostali koledzy. Młody żołnierz posiadał śmieszny wąs i dziwny zwyczaj przeciągania wyrazów. Na dodatek John usłyszał kiedyś plotki, że nie tylko dlatego zawdzięczał sobie ten pseudonim. Kiedy próbował zachować powagę, jego wzrok przykuł inny mężczyzna. Ross, który jak zwykle zmagał się ze swoim plecakiem.

"Co się stało?" zapytał, przez co uwaga reszty skupiła się na nieszczęsnym żołnierzu.

Ross przez chwilę siłował się z ciężarem na ramieniu. W końcu zrzucił plecak na ziemię i westchnął. "Nie dam rady. To wszystko jest za ciężkie" żalił się głośno i pokazał na swój plecak i ubranie. "Sześćdziesiąt sześć funtów żelastwa i niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Na co mi tyle?" zapytał, rozkładając ręce.

"Dodatkowe magazynki i kamizelka to niepotrzebne żelastwo?" zapytał jeden z żołnierzy stojących obok.

"Och, wiesz, że nie o tym mówię...".

John przysłuchiwał się dyskusji z lekkim rozbawieniem. Na początku rozumiał wieczne podirytowanie Rossa na tym punkcie, ale po tylu tygodniach spędzonych na wojowaniu w pustynnych warunkach zmienił zdanie. Wiele razy doświadczył, że nieraz najmniejsza część tego żelastwa ratowała mu skórę. Teraz nie potrafił obejść się nawet bez dodatkowych bandaży, ukrytych w małej kieszonce na ramieniu. Wszystko wydawało się ważne, dlatego zabierał ze sobą, ile tylko mógł. W końcu dyskusja między żołnierzami dobiegła końca, a John wrócił do ustalania kolejności pojazdów.

"Tak jak mówiłem. Ja, Żuk, Francuz a na końcu Wiewiór" powiedział i spojrzał na Billa, który zawsze przewracał oczami, kiedy usłyszał swoje przezwisko i które za każdym razem wszystkich bawiło. Nagle chichoty umilkły, a John poczuł, że ktoś zasłonił słońce, które do tej pory grzało go w plecy. Nie zdążył się odwrócić, kiedy gorące powietrze owiało jego prawe ucho i szyję. Momentalnie napiął wszystkie mięśnie i zadrżał.

"Możemy porozmawiać na osobności?".

Tak, to był Moran. Jak zwykle wyrósł jakby spod ziemi i jak zwykle nie przejmował się tym, że byli obserwowani, a jego zachowanie było niestosowne. John zrobił pół kroku do przed siebie, odwrócił się i stanął z nim twarzą w twarz.

"Majorze, zaraz wyruszamy. Czy ta rozmowa nie może zaczekać do naszego powrotu?" zapytał błagalnym tonem, chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, żeby zostawił go w spokoju.

"To zajmie minutę. Proszę".

John nienawidził, kiedy Sebastian robił te swoje szczenięce oczy. Nie dlatego, że zawsze się na nie nabierał, ale ponieważ głupio mu było odmówić chwili rozmowy z oficerem w obecności innych żołnierzy. Nawet jeżeli tym oficerem był Moran. Z widocznym zniecierpliwieniem spojrzał na zegarek, a później znów na majora. Westchnął i odwrócił wzrok na swoją grupę. "Załadujcie wszystko do samochodów" rozkazał. Miał nadzieję, że to chociaż na chwilę odwróci ich uwagę i będzie mógł porozmawiać z Moranem na osobności. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że bezpieczniej byłoby, gdyby zostali w pobliżu żołnierzy, ale bał się, że Sebastian znowu palnie coś głupiego, a on będzie się chciał zapaść pod ziemię. Pragnął mieć to już za sobą, dlatego, kiedy jego grupa zajęła się pakowaniem rzeczy do samochodów, on stanął z Moranem kilka metrów dalej. Czuł na sobie oczy pozostałych, ale miał nadzieję, że nikt nie usłyszy ich rozmowy.

Niestety Sebastian nie był zadowolony z wybranego miejsca i pociągnął lekarza za stojący niedaleko budynek. Kiedy zostali sami i miał już pewność, że John nigdzie mu nie ucieknie, delikatnie, ale zdecydowanie odwrócił go twarzą do siebie i docisnął do ściany. Widział, że John momentalnie zaczął panikować, dlatego przestał naciskać na niego swoim ciałem, ale położył rękę tuż obok jego głowy. Nie kontrolował swojego tętna i ciężkiego oddechu, którym łaskotał skroń lekarza. Chciał zanurzyć nos w jego włosach, ale opanował się w ostatniej chwili. Zamiast tego spojrzał mu w oczy i uśmiechnął się czule.

Oczywiście, że John mógł się tego spodziewać. Było do przewidzenia, że kiedy tylko zostaną sami, Moran zacznie się narzucać, jednak poczuł się trochę lepiej, kiedy po początkowej panice zobaczył zmianę zachowania ze strony majora i nie czuł już na sobie jego ciężaru. Uspokoił się, ale skrzyżował ramiona, po czym wbił zniecierpliwione spojrzenie w wyższego mężczyznę. "Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać. O co chodzi?".

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Sebastian przez jakiś czas z przyjemnością w oczach przyglądał się osobie, za którą szalał od tylu tygodni. Przygryzł lekko swoją dolną wargę i walczył sam ze sobą, żeby nie odgarnąć kosmyka włosów z czoła Johna. "Dziękuję, że zjadłeś wczoraj ze mną obiad" powiedział w końcu. Słońce świeciło tuż za jego plecami, dlatego, żeby ulżyć Johnowi, przesunął się lekko i zasłonił mu twarz przed jasnymi promieniami. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że tak zwykłe rzeczy, jak zmiana mimiki twarzy, mruganie powiekami, czy widok powiewających na wietrze krótkich włosów, będą sprawiać mu taką przyjemność. Upajał się chwilą.

Tymczasem John zastanawiał się, czy powinien poprawić Morana. Owszem zjadł z nim posiłek, ale tylko dlatego, że Sebastian dosiadł się do niego, a on nie miał zamiaru robić z tego powodu sceny i w ciszy koncentrował się na jedzeniu. Kolejny raz spojrzał na zegarek i zastanawiał się, dlaczego czas nie mógł płynąć szybciej i dlaczego zawsze zwalniał w mało komfortowych sytuacjach.

"Powtórzymy to, kiedy wrócisz?" zapytał, ale zobaczył zniecierpliwienie na twarzy lekarza, dlatego skupił się na tym, co od początku chciał mu powiedzieć. "Żałuję, że nie mogę z tobą jechać" mruknął zachrypniętym i trochę nieco za bardzo uwodzicielskim tonem. "Ale wierzę w ciebie" dodał i posłał Johnowi kolejny słodki uśmiech. "Gdyby jednak coś się działo..." spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy "... pamiętaj, że twoje życie jest najważniejsze".

John zamrugał kilka razy. "Sugerujesz, że...".

"Mówię tylko, żebyś uważał na siebie i bez względu na sytuację..."

"Nie ucieknę z pola walki i nie zostawię chłopaków, jeżeli o to ci właśnie chodzi" przerwał podirytowany. Już miał zamiar wyrwać się spod ciała Sebastiana, ale ten szybko położył dłoń na jego talii i ponownie przylgnął do niego swoim ciałem.

"John, jeżeli coś się będzie działo... Możesz na mnie liczyć" powiedział. "Zawsze przyjdę ci z pomocą". Po tych słowach nachylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej. Jego oddech ogrzewał zaskoczoną i nieco przerażoną twarz Johna. Musiał coś zrobić, nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Od tak dawna chodził za nim i marzył o nawet najmniejszym muśnięciu jego warg, że kiedy przebywał z nim sam na sam, myślał tylko o jednym. Pod palcami czuł twardą kamizelkę. Miał ochotę ją z niego zerwać, bo niepotrzebnie zasłaniała jego ciało. Jak wiele dałby, żeby w tej chwili poczuć ciepło skóry Johna. Powolnym ruchem przejechał dłonią po jego ubraniu i położył palce na żuchwie. Lekko zmusił go, do odwrócenia twarzy, bo z tego wszystkiego John unikał patrzenia mu w oczy. Oboje oddychali głęboko i szybko, a z powodu bliskości słyszeli też nawzajem bicie swoich serc.

Kiedy ich usta dzieliło kilka centymetrów, John wyczuł okazję i niespodziewanie wyrwał się z uścisku Sebastiana. Bez słowa opuścił w pośpiechu niebezpieczny teren i ruszył w kierunku swojej grupy, nie oglądając się za siebie. Założył hełm i szybko przejechał palcami po swoich wargach, jakby chciał ochronić je nawet przed lekkim dotykiem wiatru. Mógł się spodziewać takiego obrotu sprawy, dlatego pluł sobie w brodę, że nie był bardziej stanowczy. W nieco popsutym nastroju wsiadł do pierwszego samochodu i mocno trzasnął drzwiami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale postanowiłam dodać Colberta, bo chociaż Luthien o nim nie wspomniała, to wydaje mi się naturalne, że był obecny w czasie tamtych wydarzeń. Cedric Colbert występuje w mojej ulubionej pierwszej części z serii "Afganistan".


	6. Kiedy na pomoc jest już za późno...

Lestrade siedział w salonie na Baker Street już kilka godzin. Pojawił się tam z zamiarem niesienia pomocy przyjaciołom, jednak jak się mu wydawało, jego obecność była zbędna. Po mieszkaniu krzątał się nie tylko Sherlock z bratem, ale też jakieś osoby, które widział pierwszy raz w swoim życiu. Musiały być powiązane z Mycroftem, ponieważ to właśnie do niego zwracały się z każdą nową wiadomością i to jemu donosiły coraz to nowsze dokumenty. Młodszy z Holmesów chodził niecierpliwie po salonie, dyskutował z bratem, a gospodyni nie była w stanie go uspokoić. Sam również był zestresowany i załamany wydarzeniami z rana. Stojąca na stoliku herbata już dawno wystygła. Była zimna i osadzała się na brzegach filiżanek. W każdej części pokoju leżały porozrzucane papiery oraz mapy.

Sytuacja była naprawdę nerwowa. Sherlock był nie do opanowania. Pani Hudson siedziała blada i wystraszona, ale próbowała pomagać, na tyle ile mogła. Mycroft zatrudnił do pomocy chyba wszystkich swoich ludzi, a sam dokładnie analizował dostarczone dokumenty i prowadził z bratem żywą dyskusję, której Greg za nic nie potrafił zrozumieć. Wszyscy próbowali ustalić, co się stało oraz gdzie właściwie był John. Przecież nie mógł tak po prostu rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Chociaż brak jego obecności na miejscu zamachu wlewał nadzieję w cierpiące serca przyjaciół. Wiadomo było, że zginęli niemal wszyscy. W tym ciężarna Mary. Natomiast w zniszczonych wagonach brakowało co najmniej kilku osób. Greg dziwił się, że najstarszy Holmes był w stanie tak długo zatrzymać brata w mieszkaniu, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że posiadali mało informacji i niewyraźne zdjęcia z miejsca katastrofy. Najprawdopodobniej bał się o to, że to Sherlock był celem ataku, który mógł się przecież powtórzyć w każdej części Londynu.

Wiedział, że nie mógł się przydać, zwłaszcza kiedy rozmowę między sobą prowadziło dwóch wybitnych geniuszy. Mógł za to pocieszać panią Hudson, która jako jedyna wykazywała dla niego zrozumienie. W milczeniu trzymał jej zimną dłoń, chociaż sam potrzebował oparcia. W pewnym momencie przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł, o którym żaden z geniuszy mógł nie pomyśleć, bo wydawał się zbyt banalny i oczywisty. "Próbowaliście namierzyć jego komórkę?" zapytał. W odpowiedzi usłyszał ryk frustracji Sherlocka i głośne westchnięcie Mycrofta, lecz żaden z nich nie uraczył go swoim spojrzeniem.

"Podobno wszystko zostało na miejscu, nawet telefony zaginionych" wtrąciła szeptem pani Hudson, nachylając się w jego stronę.

Greg potarł wolną ręką twarz i westchnął. "W takim razie wyczerpały mi się już wszystkie pomysły". Zagłuszały go rozmowy i przechodzące obok osoby, które biegały po schodach i organizowały w kuchni coś na podobieństwo biura. "Może jednak powinienem coś zrobić" stwierdził bardziej do siebie niż pozostałych i bynajmniej nie spodziewał się, że jego słowa dotrą do uszu zirytowanego Sherlocka.

"Wreszcie, Lestrade" stwierdził głośno i rozłożył ręce. "Nareszcie powiedziałeś coś rozsądnego. Może w takim razie zrobisz użytek ze swoich znajomości i...".

"Sherlock, on nam tylko próbuje pomóc" szybko wtrąciła pani Hudson, starając się go uspokoić. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką potrzebowali w tej chwili była kłótnia.

"Ciebie się to też dotyczy" ignorując swoją gospodynię, skierował się do brata.

"A co w tej chwili robię?" zapytał ironicznie Mycroft.

"Nic sensownego. Już dawno powinniśmy tam być". Sherlock wciąż myślał o miejscu zamachu. Gdyby to tylko zależało od niego, w ciągu pierwszej godziny zbadałby każdy centymetr metra i jego okolicy. Zamiast tego chodził nerwowo po mieszkaniu i marnował cenny czas na niepotrzebną dyskusję i rozważanie mało prawdopodobnych scenariuszy.

"John nie jest tylko twoim przyjacielem. Chcę go znaleźć, tak samo, jak ty". Greg znał go zbyt dobrze, żeby przejmować się tego typu docinkami.

"Widocznie nie na tyle, żeby ruszyć się z miękkiego fotela i zacząć go szukać".

"Och, zamknij się, Sherlock! Zachowujesz się jak dziecko nawet w takim momencie" Mycroft był wyraźnie zły na brata. Oczywiście, że potrafił zrozumieć jego strach o przyjaciela i irytację ze względu na małą ilość znanych faktów. Jednak od zawsze trudno mu było zapanować na nim i męczyła go jego nadpobudliwość w pewnych kwestiach. "Za chwilę powinniśmy dostać nowe informacje" dodał i podążył wzrokiem za bratem, który po chwili zastanowienia z pełną determinacją ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Nie widział jego zaciśniętej szczęki ani furii w oczach, a mimo to wiedział, że już dłużej nie będzie w stanie go zatrzymywać. Obserwował, jak Sherlock trzasnął drzwiami, a później do jego uszu dobiegł odgłos szybkich kroków na schodach. Kiedy drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się z hukiem, Mycroft potarł twarz, westchnął i z najbardziej zaufanymi ludźmi ruszył za nim na miejsce wybuchu.

\---

Było późne popołudnie. Na pierwszym piętrze w małym pokoju na końcu korytarza trwała jedna z najważniejszych chwil w życiu Sebastiana Morana. Po ponad pięciu latach ponownie odnalazł sens życia. Odnalazł Johna, swoją jedyną miłość. Jeszcze nie dochodziło do niego, że wszystkie marzenia i chwile, w których łudził się, że odnajdzie go całego i zdrowego stały się faktem. Wszyscy od samego początku próbowali wmówić mu, że John nie żyje, że powinien o nim zapomnieć, bo inaczej stoczy się w otchłań szaleństwa. On nie dawał za wygraną, tylko nadzieja trzymała go przy życiu, chociaż musiał przyznać, że wiele razy przemknęła mu po głowie myśl o samobójstwie. Powstrzymywała go od tego jedynie pamięć o Johnie i wiara w to, że znów będą razem.

I byli. W tej właśnie chwili John leżał na jego kolanach, otoczony kochającymi ramionami. Wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności, Sebastian nie był pewny, czy przypadkiem nie był to celowy zabieg Lucasa, który od początku się nim zajmował. Teraz klęczał naprzeciw Johna i wstrzykiwał mu coś prosto w żyłę. Rzadko patrzył Moranowi w oczy, jakby bał się, że najmniejsze spojrzenie może go sprowokować do podobnego szaleństwa co sprzed kilkudziesięciu minut, kiedy to po tak długim czasie zobaczył Johna po raz pierwszy. Jednak postanowił zaufać lekarzowi. Nie miał w tym momencie innego wyboru.

Siedział na ziemi już jakiś czas, przez co zaczęły drętwieć mu nogi, jednak nawet nie zamierzał się ruszać. Dobro Johna było najważniejsze, a skoro zdaniem Lucasa powinien on zająć pozycję półleżącą na kolanach Morana, to on zamierzał się do tego dostosować. Delikatnie głaskał policzek Johna, a drugą ręką trzymał go za nadgarstek i chociaż widział go do góry nogami, nie przeszkadzało mu to w dokładnym studiowaniu jego twarzy. Tak bardzo pragnął go znów ujrzeć. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od osoby, do której należało jego serce. Skupił swoją uwagę tylko na nim i nie myślał nawet o Brandonie, który przechadzał się z kąta w kąt i co jakiś czas wymieniał kilka zdań z Lucasem. Podłoga skrzypiała pod jego butami i wydawało się, że mówił coś do niego, ale Sebastian był zbyt zaaferowany Johnem, dlatego zbywał rozmowę. Przyglądał się zabandażowanej głowie swojego ukochanego i rozcięciom na jego twarzy. Na dodatek bacznie obserwował pracę Lucasa i reakcje Johna, który jednak nie wykazywał oznak bólu.

"Seb..." zaczął Brandon, próbując zwrócić jego uwagę. "Wiem, że jest ci trudno podejmować w tej chwili jakiekolwiek decyzje, ale musisz zdecydować, co robimy". Oczywiście nagłe pojawienie się Johna całkowicie zmieniało ich plany i Brandon zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Był pewny, że od teraz wszystkie decyzje podejmowane przez jego przyjaciela, będą miały związek z rannym lekarzem. Musiał jednak jako jedyny zachować zimną krew i pomóc mu oraz całej grupie znaleźć się w tej nowej dla wszystkich sytuacji.

Sebastian spojrzał na niego opuchniętymi oczami. Był blady, ale w jego oczach jarzył się dziwny promienny blask. Blask szczęścia i odzyskanej nadziei. "Nie mam teraz do tego głowy" mruknął ochrypniętym głosem. Na szczęście miał pewność, że właśnie w takich sytuacjach mógł liczyć na przyjaciela i jego racjonalne podejście do wszelkiego rodzaju spraw.

"W takim razie..." zaczął Brandon, podszedł do niego i klęknął tuż obok "... zapakujmy się do samochodów i pojedźmy do naszej najbezpieczniejszej kryjówki. Nikt nas tam nie znajdzie..." mówił, lecz Sebastian na jego słowa tylko pokręcił głową. Brandon nie zamierzał ustąpić, dlatego kontynuował "... a Lucas będzie miał lepsze warunki, żeby się nim zająć" dokończył i wskazał palcem na Johna. To musiało poskutkować, dlatego wbił oczy w Sebastiana i czekał na jego zgodę.

"Nie. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszymy. Muszę mieć pewność, że Johnowi nic nie jest" odparł i znów spojrzał na lekarza. Poprawił swój sweter, którym okrył mężczyznę, leżącego na jego kolanach. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż w ten sposób będzie mógł mu ulżyć.

Brandon westchnął i wbił wzrok w Lucasa. "Co z nim?" zapytał.

"Ma pęknięte dwa żebra i lekki wstrząs mózgu. Licznie rozcięcia i ale poza tym nie widzę poważniejszych urazów" stwierdził Lucas. Nie ośmielił się spojrzeć na Sebastiana, który i tak nie wykazywał zainteresowania jego osobą. Słuchał jedynie słów lekarza i głaskał Johna po twarzy.

"Podróż mu nie zaszkodzi?"

"Nie. Ale muszę mieć go pod obserwacją... " odpowiedział, po czym sięgnął po niemal pustą butelkę wody i przyłożył ją do kawałka szmaty "...przynajmniej jakiś czas" dodał.

"Widzisz?" Brandon znów zwrócił się do przyjaciela. "Lucas wie, co mówi. Jedźmy do Compton".

Przez chwilę Sebastian milczał i wydawało się, że został przekonany. Nie mógł pozwolić, by John leżał, a właściwie nawet przebywał w takim miejscu. Ponadto zdawał sobie sprawę, że Brandon miał rację co do ich drugiej kryjówki. Leżała między wzgórzami z dala od wsi i ciekawskich oczu. To tam trzymali najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, które mogłyby się przydać w tej sytuacji. Korzystali z niej już od kilku lat i nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żeby zostali przez kogoś nakryci czy w ogóle podejrzewani. W tak odludne miejsce rzadko się ktoś zapuszczał, chociaż niedaleko znajdowała się dobrze prosperująca mieścina. Pomimo rozsądnych argumentów dla Sebastiana najważniejszą rzeczą było zapewnienie Johnowi bezpieczeństwa. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na najmniejszy błąd, bo gdyby w czasie podróży stało się coś złego, nie wybaczyłby sobie, że przez pośpiech i własną nieuwagę skrzywdził Johna jeszcze bardziej. Dlatego pokręcił głową i uparcie nie odrywał wzroku od ukochanego.

"Nie" mruknął cicho, jednak Brandon naciskał dalej.

"Skoro John przeżył do tej chwili, to teraz powinno być już tylko lepiej. Tym bardziej że będzie przy nim Lucas..." zrobił chwilę przerwy i położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela " ... i ty" dodał, patrząc mu w oczy.

Sebastian tracił cierpliwość. Nie znosił, kiedy ktoś próbował przekonać go do czegoś, co mu się nie podobało. Westchnął głęboko, spojrzał na Brandona po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu i mruknął przez zaciśnięte zęby "Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszymy do czasu, kiedy John nie odzyska przytomności, a ja będę mieć pewność, że nic mu się nie stanie, kiedy będziemy go wsadzać do samochodu".

Brandon dał za wygraną. Szanował przyjaciela i chociaż zdarzało mu się nie zgadzać z jego decyzjami, zawsze je respektował. Postanowił zająć się czymś, na co miał wpływ. Westchnął i wstał. "Dobrze. W takim razie idę sprawdzić, co robi reszta" po tych słowach ruszył spokojnym krokiem do wyjścia.

"Przyniosę więcej wody" stwierdził Lucas i szybko dołączył do zastępcy szefa, jakby bał się zostać w pokoju sam z rozchwianym emocjonalnie Sebastianem. Stanął w drzwiach i razem z Brandonem spojrzał na dwójkę mężczyzn. Chwilę później drzwi zaskrzypiały cicho i domknęły się z delikatnym trzaskiem.

Sebastian i John zostali sami. Słońce już dawno schowało się po drugiej stronie budynku, dlatego w pokoju panował półmrok. Zza wybitych okien dochodziły odgłosy rozmów pozostałych mężczyzn, cichy szum liści i obrzydliwy zapach palonego mięsa. Mimo tego Sebastian całą swoją uwagę kierował na swojego najdroższego Johna. Przepłakał już tyle nocy, a jednak wciąż czuł, jak do oczu napływają mu niekończące się łzy. Próbował za wszelką cenę je powstrzymać, bo w tej chwili przecież miał Johna przy sobie. Uświadomił sobie, że nie były to łzy tęsknoty i bólu, ale szczęścia oraz ulgi. Pragnął właśnie takiej chwili. On sam z ukochanym w ramionach w pustym pokoju. Jednak był samolubnym i chciwym człowiekiem, przynajmniej tak czuł się teraz. Chciał więcej. Chciał przygnieść Johna w namiętnym pocałunku, spojrzeć w jego oczy i znów usłyszeć jego głos po tak długim czasie. Dlatego musiał cierpliwie czekać, aż John odzyska przytomność.

Kochał go całym sercem i chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. Mimo to trudno było mu dalej ignorować ból, jaki odczuwał w zdrętwiałych kończynach. Od ponad półtorej godziny siedział na ziemi z podkurczonymi nogami i trzymał Johna na swojej piersi. Upajał się każdą chwilą, kiedy mógł go przytulać i czuć jego ciało przy swoim, ale czasami trudno było mu wygrać z własnym organizmem. Ponadto chciał zobaczyć Johna z normalnej perspektywy, dlatego po chwili zastanowienia sięgnął po poduszki, które leżały niedaleko i bardzo delikatnie przełożył na nie ciało Johna. Ulżyło mu, że nie usłyszał od niego dźwięku, który świadczyłby o tym, że coś go bolało. Po ułożeniu go w pozycji półleżącej Sebastian wstał z ziemi i momentalnie zachwiał się na obolałych nogach. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, kiedy rozmasował uda, a krew znów wróciła mu do nóg, obszedł Johna i klęknął tuż przed nim. Wyglądał tak spokojnie, pomimo bandaża na czole i licznych ran oraz zadrapań. Jego klatka piersiowa powoli podnosiła się i opadała. Małe pionowe rozcięcie na dolne wardze, kusiło Sebastiana i gdyby tylko mógł, pochyliłby się i polizał małą ranę. Mógłby to zrobić i niemal uległ pokusie, ale nagle dostrzegł, że John zaczyna się budzić. Jego oddech przyśpieszył i zrobił się głębszy. Powieki zaczęły drżeć, aż w końcu uchyliły się na kilka milimetrów.

Sebastian natychmiast spiął mięśnie, podkurczył pod siebie nogi i skupił swoją uwagę na jego twarzy. Uśmiechnął się, a serce zaczęło mu bić jak oszalałe. Chciał chwycić Johna, krzyknąć z radości i zrobić jeszcze wiele rzeczy naraz, ale musiał opanować swoje podekscytowanie. Z uśmiechem przygryzł swoją dolną wagę, a drążącymi i niecierpliwymi dłońmi ujął twarz Johna. "John!" zaczął przyciszonym głosem. "John, słyszysz mnie? To ja" dodał.

John był blady i chyba nie rozumiał, co się działo. Patrzył na niego zdezorientowanym i nieco przytłumionym wzrokiem.

"Już dobrze, wszystko w porządku. Jestem przy tobie" Sebastian był tak bardzo szczęśliwy i zakochany, że nie zauważył, jak John od niepewności i osłupienia przeszedł do szoku i początku paniki. Nie mówił i nie wydobywał z siebie żadnych dźwięków, ale pobladł jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, a jego oddech zrobił się nerwowy. "Nic ci nie grozi, jesteś już bezpieczny" dodał rozradowany Sebastian. Z twarzy nie schodził mu uśmiech, a drżące dłonie ogrzewały zimne z otępienia policzki Johna. Po chwili przyłożył usta do jego obandażowanego czoła i odetchnął z prawdziwą i nieskrywaną ulgą, nie zdając sobie jednak sprawy z szoku, jaki utrzymywał się na twarzy sparaliżowanego przez strach Johna.

\---

Lucas trzymał się tuż za Brandonem. Słyszał swoje kroki na schodach i coraz wyraźniejsze odgłosy rozmów z parteru, które odbijały się echem w pustym budynku. Cieszył się, że może chociaż na moment wyrwać się z tej przytłaczającej sytuacji, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że musiał pomóc rannemu mężczyźnie, który jak się okazało, był właśnie tą osobą, która wiele lat wcześniej skradła serce Moranowi. Nikt nie miał nawet prawa przypuszczać, że coś podobnego będzie miało miejsce tu w tym odludnym i zapomnianym budynku. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni nagłym wybuchem Sebastiana, który jeszcze nigdy nie pokazywał się im z tej strony. Po pierwszym szoku padł na kolana, zaczął krzyczeć i płakać, wyglądał, jakby całkowicie stracił nad sobą panowanie. Lucas wiedział, że zapamięta tę scenę do końca życia. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Brandona, który, choć był cichy, rozniósł się echem po najbliższych pomieszczeniach.

"Wracaj do nich jak najszybciej. Lepiej, nie zostawiać Sebastiana samego z Johnem na długo" powiedział, lecz nie odwrócił się i nawet nie spojrzał na mężczyznę kroczącego za jego plecami. "Przynajmniej nie dzisiaj" dodał.

"Mam ograniczone możliwości" odpowiedział. "Jeżeli mam mu pomóc, to muszę mieć dostęp do lepszych narzędzi i leków". Zatrzymał się po zejściu ze schodów i stanął twarzą w twarz z Brandonem. Oboje przystanęli na moment, żeby naradzić się w spokoju.

"Nie wystarczy to, co masz tutaj?" zapytał Brandon. Oparł dłonie na swoich biodrach.

"Wystarczy na chwilę, ale później będę potrzebował więcej" odparł Lucas i w odpowiedzi splótł ramiona na piersi.

Brandon wiedział, że w tej sytuacji musiał przejąć obowiązki przyjaciela i zająć się resztą grupy. "Za dużo się dzisiaj wydarzyło"mruknął cicho, po czym potarł dłonią powieki. "Musimy mieć go na oku, bo boję się, na jaki pomysł może wpaść ten zakochany dureń" dodał i spojrzał w kierunku schodów.

"I co teraz?" dopytywał lekarz. Był świadomy, że i w planach i w całej grupie musiały zajść zmiany, na szczęście pocieszeniem dla niego było to, że to nie on miał je na głowie.

"Jeszcze nie jestem do końca pewny. Na pewno muszę dopilnować chłopaków, bo Seb nie jest w stanie trzeźwo myśleć" westchnął i potarł kark. "Za to ty bierz, co potrzebujesz i wracaj do nich". Po głębokim wydechu znów ruszył przed siebie. "Zajmij się tym, co potrafisz najlepiej i nie daj mu się zastraszyć".

Lucas uniósł jedną brew. Brandonowi łatwo było tak mówić. Był najlepszym przyjacielem ich szefa i sam Moran odnosił się do niego z szacunkiem i nierzadko słuchał jego rad. Niestety Lucas jako zwykły lekarz nie miał u niego takiego poważania. Był jednym z wielu członków grupy, którego łatwo można było zastąpić.

Szedł tuż za Brandonem. Przeszli przez długi korytarz i skierowali się na wprost do drzwi wejściowych. Przechodząc obok pokoju po lewej stronie, Lucas zajrzał kątem oka do środka. Zobaczył kilku mężczyzn siedzących na podłodze i kanapie. Rozmawiali ze sobą i palili papierosy. Po ich twarzach można było się domyślić, że ich dyskusją nie były bynajmniej plany na nadchodzące dni, czy marzenia i fantazje o płci przeciwnej, ale szef i jego niecodzienne zachowanie. Ich również zaskoczył, a sytuacja, w jakiej się znaleźli, intrygowała każdego z nich z osobna. Mimo szczerej chęci podzielenia się swoimi przemyśleniami Lucas nie miał w tej chwili czasu, żeby do nich dołączyć. Minął pokój i wyszedł na zewnątrz budynku.

Słońce ukryło się za pobliskimi drzewami, a powietrze zrobiło się chłodniejsze. Lucas przystanął i zrobił głęboki wdech przez nos. To pomagało mu się rozluźnić i chociaż na chwilę zrzucić ciężar z barków. Momentalnie poczuł zapach palącego się mięsa i usłyszał charakterystyczne trzaski, które dochodziły z paleniska za budynkiem. Nie zamierzał nawet iść w tamtą stronę, dlatego ruszył na wprost do trzech samochodów, stojących na podjeździe. W jednej z furgonetek przez otwarte tylne drzwi dostrzegł Alfiego, który jako jedyny trzymał się na uboczu. Siedział skulony w kącie bagażnika i nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy, że był pod obserwacją lekarza.

Lucas zbliżył się i jednym ruchem ręki odchylił drzwi do końca. Spojrzał na zaskoczonego i wyrwanego ze swoich myśli najmłodszego członka grupy. "Co tu robisz?" zapytał, chociaż znał odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Alfie przełknął to, co miał w ustach i uniósł zimnego już cheeseburgera, którego trzymał w dłoni. "W samotności rozkoszuję się pełnowartościowym jedzeniem" uśmiech na jego twarzy znikł tak samo szybko, jak się pojawił. Zrobił kolejny kęs i jeszcze mocniej przycisnął kolana do swojej piersi.

"Nie jedz tego świństwa" mruknął Lucas i wskazał palcem pogniecioną papierową torbę z dużą literą 'M'. Zaczął zbierać najpełniejsze butelki z wodą i przelewał ją do jednej z nich. Słyszał, jak Alfie żuje i przełyka kolejne kawałki bułki. Żaden z nich nie poruszał tematu, który tak bardzo ich interesował, ale lekarz zdawał sobie sprawę z natłoku myśli, które nie dawały spokoju młodszemu mężczyźnie.

W końcu jednak Alfie przerwał ciszę. "Co z nim?" zapytał, trzymając resztkę cheeseburgera przy ustach. Niepewnie spojrzał na twarz Lucasa.

"Pierwszy szok już minął, ale nie jest raczej w stanie podejmować decyzji i lepiej go teraz nie wkurzać".

"Jakich decyzji?" Alfie był wyraźnie zaciekawiony słowami kolegi. Nie zauważył uśmieszku na jego twarzy.

"No co robimy dalej, gdzie jedziemy...".

"Litości! Przecież wiesz, że nie o niego pytam" przerwał mu z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Lucas go przedrzeźniał, miał ochotę wyjść obrażony z furgonetki. Przez cały dzień myślał tylko o blondynie. O Johnie. Od początku nie mógł znieść myśli, że skończy jak pozostali zakładnicy, albo jeszcze gorzej, dlatego niemal ulżyło mu w momencie, gdy okazało się, że to on jest tym zaginionym żołnierzem, do którego należało serce Morana. John był ocalony.

Lucas uśmiechał się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale moment później na jego twarzy pojawiło się zamyślenie i troska. Zgniótł puste butelki i wrzucił je do wnętrza pojazdu. "John... z nim też już lepiej, ale wciąż się nie obudził" powiedział w końcu. Westchnął ciężko, po czym wbił spojrzenie w Alfiego. "Ostrzegałem cię wcześniej, żebyś nie przywiązywał się do ofiar, a w szczególności tych od Morana", zaczął, na co młodszy mężczyzna pokiwał głową. "Teraz..." w tym momencie wystawił palec wskazujący, żeby zaakcentować kolejne zdanie "... nie wolno ci nawet myśleć o nim w ten sposób".

Alfie zagryzł zęby i opuścił wzrok. Usłyszał ciche domknięcie drzwi, po czym w tej samej chwili otoczyła go ciemność. Został sam ze swoimi myślami i zimnym cheeseburgerem w dłoni.

Tymczasem Brandon obszedł budynek i przedarł się przez wysokie krzewy, które obrastały teren wokół. Zapach spalonego mięsa z każdym krokiem był coraz wyraźniejszy. Światło dnia nie docierało już w to miejsce, przez co wyglądało ponuro i przygnębiająco. Stanął w końcu przy zawalonej ścianie. Miał ochotę zakryć nos, ale powstrzymał się i minął dziurę w ziemi a w niej dogorywające ciała czwórki porwanych. Dymiły się i rozprowadzały po okolicy okropny smród. Niecałe dziesięć metrów dalej dostrzegł Oscara. Stał tyłem, opierał dłoń na drzewie i ewidentnie był zajęty czymś innym. Brandon powoli zbliżał się w jego kierunku i zastanawiał się, czy przyłapie go na onanizowaniu się, czy oddawaniu moczu. Z nimi nigdy nic nie było wiadomo. Gałąź pod jego butem złamała się, a trzask zaalarmował Oscara, który momentalnie odwrócił głowę i uniósł kącik ust.

"Nie skradaj się tak, bo następnym razem strzelę ci między oczy" powiedział wesoło.

"A niby czym miałbyś to zrobić? Tym maluchem w ręku?". Brandon rzadko się uśmiechał, ale nie stronił od żartów, kiedy pozwalała na to sytuacja. Z poważną miną stanął obok mężczyzny i oparł się plecami o pień drzewa. Teraz to on musiał przejąć rolę dowódcy. Sebastian nie był w stanie podejmować decyzji, bo całą swoją uwagę skupił na Johnie. Brandon nie dziwił się mu, chociaż jego również przytłoczyła ta nagła sytuacja. Mimo wszystko zachował zimną krew i postanowił działać. "Za chwilę zrobi się ciemno" stwierdził. Wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosa, wsadził go między zęby, a później nachylił się do zapalniczki, którą osłonił jedną ręką.

"Co robimy?". Oscar strzepnął pozostałe krople moczu i zapiął spodnie.

"Czekamy" mruknął. Smak dymu osiadł mu w ustach. Delektował się nim i dopiero po dłuższej chwili wypuścił go wysoko nad głowę. "Zakopcie ich" powiedział, kierując wzrok na dziurę w ziemi. Liczył na to, że po tak długim czasie ogień zrobił swoje i nawet gdyby ktoś przypadkiem natknął się na zwęglone ciała, policja nie znalazłaby żadnych dowodów biologicznych. Zresztą nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy pozbywali się ciał w taki sposób.

"A co później?" dopytywał Oscar. Dołączył do Brandona i po chwili również zaciągnął się dymem z papierosa.

"To zależy od Lucasa i jego daru perswazji" stwierdził ironicznie. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jego zaletą była sztuka przekonywania, ale w tej sytuacji musiał liczyć na pomoc lekarza. Miał nadzieję, że Sebastian zrozumie, w jakim położeniu postawił ich John i że najlepszym wyjściem dla wszystkich będzie jak najszybsze opuszczenie tego miejsca. Między nim a drugim mężczyzną zapadła cisza. Obydwoje wpatrywali się w dymiące ciała. "Róbcie to, co zawsze i bądźcie gotowi do wyjazdu". Nie oderwał wzroku od zamordowanych ludzi, lecz jego głos był stanowczy i pewny. Nie widział tego, ale Oscar kiwnął głową. Stali w miejscu do czasu, gdy wypalili do końca swoje papierosy, a słońce całkowicie schowało się za horyzontem.

\---

Zazwyczaj, kiedy ofiara zorientowała się, co ją czekało i zaczynała panikować, Sebastian w ciszy czekał, aż minie pierwszy szok. Nie obwiniał porwanych, ale nie pokazywał im również, że powstrzyma ich cierpienia. Brał, co chciał, a później, gdy opamiętywał się i dochodziło do niego, że to nie była ta konkretna osoba, o której marzył, po prostu wyżywał się na niej albo wychodził z pokoju, a resztą zajmowali się pozostali z grupy. Jednak obecna sytuacja była całkowicie inna. To John, jego najdroższy leżał na podłodze i trząsł się z przerażenia i szoku. Nie miał pojęcia, jak mu pomóc i wpadał w furię z powodu własnej bezradności. Chciał ukoić ból Johna, ukrócić szok, jaki wywołała u niego ta sytuacja. Pragnął chwycić go w ramiona i pocieszyć, ale bał się, że takie działanie mogłoby tylko zranić go jeszcze bardziej. Z przerażeniem obserwował, jak John panikował i próbował wstać, nie wiedząc, że w ten sposób tylko pogarszał swój stan. W oczach blondyna widział przerażenie oraz niedowierzanie, które pogłębiało się z każdą minutą.

Zaraz po wyjściu Lucasa i Brandona był szczęśliwy, bo John przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał, jakby ucieszył go jego widok. Tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało. Chciał w to wierzyć. Jednak już po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że był w błędzie, bo John próbował wyrwać się z jego ramion jedynymi siłami, jakimi dysponował. Odchylał się do tyłu i odwracał głowę. Drżał, a twarz pobladła mu jeszcze bardziej. Sebastian na chwilę przyciągnął go do piersi i głaskał po głowie, lecz najmniejszy ruch wywoływał efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego. Nie chciał krzywdzić Johna, dlatego po jakimś czasie odsunął się od niego na bezpieczną odległość i próbował uspokoić go z dystansu. Pomogło. John przestał robić sobie krzywdę, zaprzestał wierzgania nogami i nie próbował już wstać za wszelką cenę. Leżał teraz oparty na stosie poduszek i szukał wzrokiem sposobu na uwolnienie się z tej pułapki. Jego oddech był nerwowy i nierówny. Nie próbował mówić, bo był jeszcze zbyt słaby, albo wciąż trzymał się go szok. Wyglądał na kogoś, kto próbował przebudzić się z koszmaru.

Sebastian również był przerażony. Przerażony swoją bezradnością. Obserwował ukochanego, przypominał mu zwierzę złapane w sidła. Oszołomione i przestraszone. Nie miał pomysłów, jak mu pomóc. Ucieszył się, kiedy do pokoju bez ostrzeżenia wszedł Lucas. Spojrzał na swojego szefa, a później na drugi koniec pokoju, gdzie spanikowany John siedział w otoczeniu poduszek.

"Pomóż mu" Sebastian rozkazał mrocznym i ochrypłym głosem.

Lucas momentalnie znalazł się przy przestraszonym blondynie. Wyjął z torby strzykawkę, ale miał problemy z zaaplikowaniem środka nasennego, bo John za wszelką cenę próbował go odepchnąć. Musiał mocno chwycić jego nadgarstek, co spotkało się z niezadowoleniem Sebastiana.

"Nie zrób mu krzywdy!" warknął.

Lekarz zagryzł zęby, ale w końcu udało mu się wbić igłę w zimną rękę blondyna. Jeszcze chwilę mocował się z nim, ale z każdą sekundą potrzebował do tego mniej siły. Po niecałej minucie John opadł na poduszki, a Moran szybko klęknął obok niego. Lucas przesunął się, a kiedy już miał zamiar wstać, Sebastian posadził go znów na ziemi, kładąc zdecydowanie dłoń na jego ramieniu.

"Nie zrobił sobie krzywdy?" zapytał. Spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, a później skupił swoją uwagę na zasypiającym Johnie. Był delikatny. Przypominał fascynata, który właśnie dostrzegł najcenniejszy okaz z porcelanowej kolekcji. Powolnymi ruchami głaskał skórę blondyna, uspokajająco tarł policzki. W jego oczach Lucas dostrzegł miłość i troskę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie tak musi wyglądać zakochany człowiek. Uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby nie świadomość tego, że od tej chwili wszystko musiało się zmienić.

"Już dobrze, kochanie" Sebastian mruczał we włosy Johna. Opanował się dopiero po chwili i spokojniejszym tonem zwrócił się do Lucasa. "Zawołaj Brandona".

Lekarz kiwnął głową. Wstał i po namyśle podszedł do okna w pokoju. Na zewnątrz panował mrok. Smród palonego mięsa ulotnił się przez wiejący coraz mocniej wiatr. Wychylił się i usłyszał, jak tuż za rogiem budynku kilkoro mężczyzn rozmawia ze sobą i zasypuje ziemią spalone ciała. Gwizdnął. Zza rogu momentalnie pojawił się Brandon, który spojrzał w górę.

"Szef cię woła".

"Już idę" odpowiedział i zawrócił w stronę głównego wejścia. "Zostać, gdzie jesteście" krzyknął do pozostałych członków grupy, którzy najwidoczniej również chcieli sprawdzić, co się działo. Dwie minuty później wszedł do ciemnego pokoju, gdzie Sebastian i Lucas klęczeli nad ledwo przytomnym Johnem. Nie odezwał się słowem. Czekał na reakcję przyjaciela. Spokojnie podszedł do niego z założonymi rękami.

Sebastian westchnął, ale nie oderwał wzroku od ukochanego. "To nie jest dobre miejsce. Musimy go stąd zabrać".

Brandon w ciszy przytaknął głową. "Chłopaki są gotowi. Wszystko załatwione" powiedział, wciąż mając przed oczami zakopane ciała i przygotowane do drogi furgonetki.

"Dałem mu środek nasenny, więc nie obudzi się do rana" wtrącił Lucas. Zaczął pakować do torby szmaty, bandaże, opakowania po lekach i wszystkie inne rzeczy, które mogłoby zdradzić, że ktoś w ostatnim czasie korzystał z tego pokoju.

"Powinniśmy czekać, aż się całkiem ściemni" Sebastian rzucił spojrzenie w stronę okna.

"Nie ryzykujmy. Kiedy dojedziemy, będzie środek nocy". Brandon musiał kuć żelazo, póki było gorące. Sebastian już prawie dał się przekonać, że odwlekanie wyjazdu tylko pogarszało ich sytuację. "Lucas pojedzie z nami" dodał, chcąc w ten sposób jeszcze bardziej nakłonić przyjaciela do podjęcia decyzji.

Sebastian odpowiedział dopiero po długim namyśle i to ze słyszalnym zmęczeniem w głosie. "Zgoda. Bierz chłopaków i pakujcie się do samochodów".

Brandon natychmiast ruszył na dół, za to Lucas z widoczną ulgą chwycił za zapakowaną po brzegi torbę i wychodząc, zostawił za sobą otwarte drzwi. Z parteru słychać było odgłosy świadczące o tym, że pozostali zbierali się do drogi. Krzątali się, biegali, a główne drzwi skrzypiały przy każdym otwarciu.

John zasnął. Był blady i zimny. Sebastian z ulgą przyłożył usta do jego czoła. Wciąż trudno było mu uwierzyć, że ostatnie godziny nie były snem. John był tuż przy nim. Czuł jego zapach, widział jego oczy, delektował się smakiem jego skóry. Oczywiście ponowne spotkanie wyglądało zupełnie inaczej, niż sobie to wyobrażał. Marzył o tym, że John wtuli się w niego, ich usta spotkają w wytęsknionym pocałunku, że oboje będą szczęśliwi. Mimo to wciąż czuł ulgę i wdzięczność, że jego ukochany żył. Nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy niż teraz. Wiedział, że od tej pory będą razem na zawsze. Chciał zabrać go z tej rudery, pokazać mu, jak wielkim uczuciem go darzy. Kiedy głosy z dołu ucichły, ostrożnie podniósł Johna z podłogi. Zadrżał, gdy poczuł na swojej szyi jego oddech. Przycisnął do piersi i powolnym krokiem wyszedł z pokoju. Na schodach minął się z Michaelem, który dostał rozkaz pozbierania ostatnich rzeczy. Wyszedł na zewnątrz i nie zwracał uwagi na ciekawskie spojrzenia pozostałych mężczyzn. Z Johnem na rękach zbliżył się do terenówki. W środku czekał już Lucas, który zdążył przygotować miejsce dla Johna na tylnym siedzeniu. Sebastian z całą ostrożnością ułożył ukochanego na fotelu i po upewnieniu się, że wszystko z nim w porządku usiadł z przodu na miejscu pasażera.

Chwilę później pojawił się Brandon. Usiadł za kierownicą, trzasnął drzwiami i zapiął pasy. "Mamy wszystko?".

Moran był skupiony na Johnie i Lucasie, ale usłyszał przyjaciela. "Tak, jedźmy".

Na te słowa Brandon uniósł jedną brew. "Zapomniałbyś o tym" ironicznie pomachał mu przed twarzą czarną teczką.

Sebastian zebrał ją mu z ręki i obojętnym gestem włożył do schowka w drzwiach. To nie było teraz ważne. Oprócz Johna wszystko inne przestało się liczyć. Zamach, teczka, problemy z organizacją grupy w niektórych krajach. Wszystko to bledło w porównaniu z powrotem Johna. Teraz to on był dla niego całym światem. Był tak zapatrzony w ukochanego, że nie zauważył, jak przyjaciel pokręcił głową z widocznym niezadowoleniem i kilka sekund później zapalił silnik, po czym ruszył w drogę, a za nim dwie furgonetki.

\---

Miejsce zamachu wyglądało jak scena żywce wycięta z jakiegoś filmu katastroficznego. Wszędzie sypał się gruz, kawałki metalu wisiały z sufitu, wystawały z ziemi. Przechodzący ludzie ocierali się o przecięte i oberwane kable. Śmierdziało krwią, kurzem, wyciekającym paliwem i olejem. Krew była w każdym miejscu. Wiele ciał wciąż leżało w wagonach i na torach. Eksperci kryminologii badali miejsce wybuchu, strażacy i ratownicy szukali jeszcze ocalonych, ale dla wszystkich było oczywiste, że nie znajdą już nikogo żywego. Mężczyźni ubrani w białe kombinezony wynosili w czarnych workach rozczłonkowane ciała. Jedyną pociechą dla Sherlocka był fakt, że wybuch miał miejsce pod ziemią, gdzie ani dziennikarze, ani zwykli gapie nie mieli wejścia. Zarówno to konkretne miejsce, tunele, jak i okoliczne przejścia były dokładnie badane i przeszukiwane, ale nigdzie nie natrafiono na ślad Johna czy pozostałych zaginionych.

Sherlock biegał między tunelami, nieraz przeszkadzając przy tym pozostałym. Był świadomy tego, że na zewnątrz panowała już noc, ale chciał jeszcze sprawdzić wszystkie podziemne przejścia i wyjścia, które prowadziły na powierzchnię. Obawiał się tego, że ludzie zatrudnieniu przez rząd i działający na zlecenie Mycrofta zadepczą ważne ślady, dlatego sam w pojedynkę wyruszył w głąb niezbadanych tuneli. Z latarką w ręku ruszył w głąb jednego z bocznych przejść, gdy po chwili zobaczył, że z naprzeciwka wychodzi mu na spotkanie nie kto inny, jak sierżant Donovan z paroma innymi policjantami. Na jego widok zacisnęła zęby i wystawiła rękę.

"Masz" powiedziała wyraźnie. W foliowym worku znajdowało się kilka osobno zapakowanych próbek z niewielką ilością krwi. "Ci ludzie..." zaczęła i pokazała palcem na mężczyzn, którzy wyłonili się z cienia za jej plecami "... powiedzieli, że mam ci to dać".

Sherlock wziął worek i bez słowa przyjrzał się jego zawartości, a później podniósł wzrok na mijających go mężczyzn. Byli ludźmi Mycrofta, co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Żaden policjant czy specjalista nie byłby w stanie zdobyć tak małych próbek w tak ciemnym miejscu i na dodatek tak szybko, gdyby nie był przeszkolony przez specjalny wydział rządowy. Pod tym jednym względem cieszył się, że mógł liczyć na pomoc brata i jego wpływowych kolegów.

"Gdzie je znaleźliście?" zapytał, ignorując zadufaną minę Sally, która stała przed nim w ciszy z założonymi rękami.

Westchnęła. "W tej małej wnęce za betonową ścianą. Ktoś musiał się namęczyć, żeby znaleźć to przejście, a później się nim przecisnąć" stwierdziła.

"Prowadź".


	7. Bolesny powrót

"Musisz tak sapać?" Thomas nie ukrywał irytacji. Spojrzał na kroczącego obok kolegę, a widząc jego czerwoną z wysiłku twarz, przewrócił oczami. "To obrzydliwe" stwierdził z kwaśną miną. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wyobrażać sobie, co innego mogłoby sprawić, żeby Alfie wydobywał z siebie podobne dźwięki, lecz mimo wszystko jego bujna wyobraźnia działała na zwiększonych obrotach. Wszystko przez ostatnie wydarzenia. W grupie już dawno nie czekano na coś z takim podekscytowaniem. Blondyn, który jak się okazało, miał na imię John, był jedną wielką zagadką, tak samo, jak ostatnie zachowanie Morana. Każdy z grupy czekał na ich pierwszą rozmowę. Chcieli być świadkami czegoś, czego nie widywało się na co dzień. Powrót dwóch kochanków, czy jak ich tam można było nazwać. Wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć, jak zareagują na swoją obecność, czy nadal będzie łączyć ich relacja miłość — nienawiść. Żaden z mężczyzn nie chciał przeoczyć momentu, kiedy John po raz pierwszy w pełni świadomy zwróci się do ich szefa.

"Robię co mogę" Alfie dyszał i obserwował swoje nogi.

"Oj, młody... Musisz się jeszcze dużo nauczyć" starszy mężczyzna kroczył dumnie do przodu, starał się ignorować pot spływający z czoła i włosy, które przylegały do jego skóry. Pod pachą niósł kilka bochenków chleba, owiniętych w starą, ale czystą chustę. W drugiej ręce trzymał metalowy baniak, wypełniony świeżym mlekiem. "Ruchy, ruchy!" powiedział zachęcająco i przyśpieszył kroku.

Alfie, zagryzł zęby. Bez słowa poprawił przewieszoną przez ramię olbrzymią reklamówkę z zapasami. Żałował, że kilka godzin wcześniej zgłosił się na ochotnika. Nie sądził, że przeprawa przez kilka wzgórz będzie wymagała od niego tyle sił i samozaparcia. Było bardzo wcześnie rano, a właściwie dzień jeszcze się nie zaczął, kiedy cała grupa dojechała do swojej głównej bazy na tym odludnym, górzystym terenie. Moran natychmiast zamknął się na piętrze z Johnem i Brandonem, a także Lucasem. Reszta miała czas dla siebie. Do czasu, kiedy ktoś wpadł na pomysł, żeby pójść do samotnej wdowy, mieszkającej trzy kilometry dalej w małej chatce. Mieli nadzieję, że nie zeszła jeszcze z tego świata, bo była jedyną osobą, która pomimo wieku była im przychylna, chociaż pewnie nie miała pojęcia, kim tak naprawdę byli. Zawsze traktowała ich jak swoich wnuków. Z uśmiechem zapraszała ich do swojego małego domu i dzieliła się wszystkim, co tylko miała pod ręką. Była idealną niczego nieświadomą wspólniczką. Mieszkała sama na odludziu, nigdy nie pytała, co robili w tych okolicach, a do tego dręcząca ją samotność ułatwiała wmawianie jej wszelkiego rodzaju kłamstw.

Alfie zobaczył ją tego dnia po raz pierwszy. Przywitała go z otwartymi ramionami pomimo bardzo wczesnej pory. Z uśmiechem na wysuszonych ze starości ustach podzieliła się z nimi swoimi zapasami, a na wychodne uściskała obu mężczyzn, prosząc ich, żeby niebawem znów do niej zajrzeli. Słońce wyłoniło się dopiero zza horyzontu, a już oświetlało jasnym światłem jedną stronę zielonego wzgórza oraz wysokie drzewa. Trawa zwilżona była rosą. Duże krople spływały po źdźbłach i płatkach polnych kwiatów. Chłód powietrza sprawiał, że zmęczeni wspinaczką mężczyźni dygotali z zimna. Na szczęście przeszli już większą część drogi, a głośne i niesione echem śpiewy ptaków zagłuszały ich głębokie sapanie. Ku ich uldze kilkaset metrów dalej na wzniesieniu mogli dostrzec kryjówkę grupy. Samotny, piętrowy dom, którego jedynym sąsiadem było stojące niedaleko drzewo.

"Daj mi chwilę" młodszy mężczyzna błagalnym tonem zwrócił się do kolegi. Był czerwony na twarzy, pot ciekł mu z czoła, a oczy świeciły z wysiłku. Sapał i szybko wciągał chłodne powietrze do płuc.

Thomas z reguły dawał sobą łatwo kierować i pomimo chęci jak najszybszego powrotu do kryjówki, która przecież stała na wzniesieniu kilkaset metrów wyżej, dał się przekonać i niechętnie kiwną głową. "Dobra, ale masz minutę".

Młodszy mężczyzna momentalnie zrzucił z siebie reklamówkę i runął na zieloną trawę.

"Masz" Thomas podał mu baniak z mlekiem. Nie miał zamiaru tego po sobie pokazywać, ale również był zmęczony. Włosy na czubku głowy, które zawsze dokładnie układał na bok, teraz oblepiały mu twarz, dlatego jednym ruchem odgarnął je do tyłu. Oparł się na ugiętej nodze. Pomimo dość ostrego wzniesienia cieszył się tym długim spacerem. Obserwował, jak Alfie wytęża swoje siły, by unieść wielki baniak do swoich ust i uśmiechnął się, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna wylał na siebie trochę mleka i cicho przeklął pod nosem.

"Całe szczęście, że nie wypytywała nas o to, co tu tak właściwie robimy" zaczął Alfie, po czym wytarł usta rękawem grubego swetra.

"Nigdy tego nie robi".

"Nie wydaje ci się, że przecież musi coś podejrzewać?".

Thomas westchnął. "Jest tak stara, że nawet gdyby tak było, to już pewnie o tym zapomniała" stwierdził i wyrwał baniak z rąk Alfiego.

"Ciekawe, czy dożyje naszej kolejnej wizyty". Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Thomas z zamkniętymi oczami pił duszkiem świeże mleko i nie wyglądał, jakby przejmował się towarzyszem. Alfie za to wbił wzrok w mgłę, która rozpościerała się w dolnej części trawiastego wzgórza. Chciał zapamiętać ten widok i wracać do niego, gdy będzie znajdować się w stresujących sytuacjach. Uspokajający obraz chłodnego angielskiego poranka. "Co tak właściwie teraz będzie?" zapytał po dłuższej chwili, gdy oddech uspokoił się, a tętno wróciło do normalnej prędkości. Podniósł wzrok na stojącego nad nim Thomasa. To było poważne pytanie, zaprzątające głowę niejednemu członkowi grupy. Jak miała wyglądać teraz ich działalność? Czy coś się zmieni, odkąd pojawił się John? Był to w końcu duży szok i niespodzianka nie tylko dla nich samych. Szef, który koordynował wszystkim miał teraz inne priorytety, więc musiało to odbić się na grupie.

Alfie nie odrywał wzroku od Thomasa, który uparcie nie patrzył mu w oczy. Zamiast tego rozglądał się wokół i po chwili chwycił chleby i mleko, szykując się do dalszej wspinaczki. "Chodź, młody" mruknął. Był starszy od Alfiego o jedynie cztery lata, ale przewyższał go doświadczeniem, dlatego zwracał się do niego jak reszta członków grupy. Obaj mężczyźni bez dalszej zwłoki pozbierali wszystkie rzeczy i ruszyli w górę zbocza. Słońce oświetlało lewą stronę ich twarzy, a chłód poranka ustępował ciepłemu powietrzu. Parli naprzód po wyschniętej trawie. Jedyne co słyszeli to własne oddechy i intensywne śpiewy ptaków rozchodzące się echem po okolicy. Parli w górę, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że byli pod obserwacją.

Kilkaset metrów dalej, na pierwszym piętrze małego domku John bystrym wzrokiem obserwował dwie postacie, wspinające się po stromym terenie. Te same postacie, które półtorej godziny wcześniej szły w drugą stronę w dół zbocza. Widział je, kiedy półprzymkniętymi oczami i z wielkim bólem głowy obudził się tego mglistego poranka. Wszystko wydało mu się dziwnym snem, dopóki nie dotarło do niego to, w jakiej sytuacji, gdzie i z kim się znajdował. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał ostatnie wydarzenia. Widok ciężarnej Mary, przewrócony wagon później jakieś zamaskowane osoby, obskurny pokój, a teraz to. Nie musiał odwracać wzroku, żeby z dokładnością opisać, gdzie był, ponieważ wcześniej dokładnie przyjrzał się otoczeniu. Powietrze w pomieszczeniu było suche, ale nieco śmierdziało stęchlizną. Pokój nie był wysoki, za to cichy i można było powiedzieć przytulny. Z dołu słychać było rozmowy, lecz solidna podłoga z grubych bali i wielowarstwowych paneli skutecznie wygłuszała ich treść.

Leżał na wysokim jednoosobowym łóżku. Zbutwiałe, ale solidne drewno bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu utrzymywało jego ciężar. Otaczała go spłowiała pościel, mimo to wszystko wokół wydawało się dość czyste. Widok za oknem zupełnie nie pasował do wnętrza pokoju, w którym przebywał. Otwarta przestrzeń wiła się między pobliskimi wzgórzami. Śpiewy ptaków zagłuszały odgłosy falujących na drzewach liści, a ciepły wiatr świstał między niedomkniętymi okami, których białe framugi popękały i spróchniały od ilości przesłużonych lat. Mogłoby się wydawać, że było to idealne miejsce na weekendowy wypad za miasto, jednak sytuacja Johna w niczym nie przypominała wymarzonego urlopu. Obolałe, posiniaczone ciało było starannie obwiązane w czyste bandaże, które widział pod rozpiętą koszulą. Suchość w gardle też nie poprawiała mu samopoczucia, tak samo, jak metaliczny smak, który czuł po każdym najmniejszym przełknięciu. Widział liczne nakłucia w zgięciu swojego łokcia oraz zakrwawione ubranie, którego mimo wszystko nikt nie zdecydował się z niego zdjąć. Jednak żadna z tych rzeczy nie mogła równać się z uczuciem, jaki wywołał u niego widok obok łóżka. Był wpatrzony w świat za oknem. Nie spoglądał w prawo. Nie chciał. Bał się, że jeden z jego najgorszych koszmarów, okaże się faktem. Oczywiście, że znał prawdę i zdawał sobie sprawę z własnego położenia, ale ta mała iskierka nadziei, że może to jednak wszystko sen lub przewidzenie, powstrzymywała go przed łzami i całkowitą utratą nadziei. Po niemal dwugodzinnym leżeniu w jednej pozycji bardzo powoli odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na prawą stronę swojego łóżka.

Był tam. Nie zniknął i nie rozpłynął się jak zły sen. Sebastian Moran. Człowiek, o którym tak bardzo starał się przez te wszystkie lata zapomnieć. Sądził, że pięć lat to wystarczający czas, by wyrzucić kogoś z pamięci, zatrzeć wspomnienia. Mylił się i do dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie jak bardzo. Kiedy już raz poznało się Sebastiana Morana, jego obraz pozostawał w pamięci do końca życia. Tak przynajmniej było w jego wypadku. Przez trzy lata służby w Afganistanie oglądał się za siebie, unikał go, odtrącał i kiedy już myślał, że udało mu się od niego uwolnić i zapomnieć, Moran pojawił się w jego życiu ponownie. Na dodatek w okolicznościach, w których nie miał prawa nawet przypuszczać. Kiedy otworzył oczy w małym obskurnym pokoju i zobaczył Morana, sądził, że był w Afganistanie. Nagle wszystkie wspomnienia stały się realne. Mógłby przysiąc, że chwilę wcześniej czuł w nozdrzach zapach piasku, a pot, który go oblał, był spowodowany upałem, jaki zazwyczaj panował w obozie. Zobaczył pułkownika Morana, jego przenikliwe oczy, a pomimo pisku usłyszał jego spokojny głos, którym zawsze się do niego zwracał. Później po raz pierwszy dostał ataku paniki. Nie kontrolował swojego ciała i zachowania. Czuł się obserwatorem z boku, a nie aktywnym uczestnikiem tamtych wydarzeń. Widział swój strach i przerażenie w oczach Morana. Jego starania, żeby zapanować nas sytuacją. Teraz John - po tylu godzinach przemyśleń - musiał przyznać, że nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że mógłby kiedykolwiek zareagować w ten sposób. Czuł drgawki, które owładnęły jego ciałem, niesamowitą suchość w gardle i strach. Obezwładniający strach przed drugim człowiekiem, zmieszaną z narastającą złością. Zanim jednak zdążył dać jej upust, ktoś wstrzyknął mu coś do żyły. Obudził się dopiero tu w nowym miejscu, a u jego boku ponownie pojawił się Sebastian Moran. Zastanawiał się, ile czasu minęło od tej tragedii, która zmieniła jego życie w piekło. Godzina? Dwie? A może tydzień? Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo był nieprzytomny i co właściwie się stało. Po raz kolejny spojrzał na Sebastiana.

Nic się nie zmienił. Pomimo lat wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak tego pierwszego dnia w szpitalnym namiocie, kiedy ich losy się z sobą splotły. Krótko przystrzyżone blond włosy nie utraciły swojego koloru. Opalona skóra kontrastowała z bladą i widocznie przemęczoną twarzą. Na nadgarstku, wciąż nosił ten sam zegarek. Długie palce idealnie pasowały do jego wysokiego wzrostu. John wciąż pamiętał ich dotyk. Były delikatne i opiekuńcze, ale bezwzględne dla wrogów, kiedy naciskały na spust. Tak. To był ten sam Sebastian. Spał na siedząco na drewnianym krześle, z głową podpartą na dłoni i wyciągniętymi przed siebie nogami, złączonymi w kostkach. Powolne i ciche oddechy wypuszczał przez nieco rozchylone usta. Usta, którymi wielokrotnie próbował go zdobyć. Zaznaczyć. John przypomniał sobie o tych próbach, o natarczywych dłoniach i sytuacjach, które na samo wspomnienie przyprawiały go o ciarki. Musiał odwrócić wzrok. Jego koszmar trwał i nie miał pewności, czy kiedyś się skończy. Patrząc przez okno, zobaczył za oknem ptaka. Mały rudzik kilka razy podskoczył na parapecie, pokręcił główką i odfrunął w stronę lasu. John pozazdrościł mu tej wolności. Chciał tak samo szybko zniknąć z tego miejsca, lecz zdawał sobie sprawę, że w jego wypadku było to niemożliwe. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Miał nadzieję, że Sherlock pośpieszy się i wspólnymi siłami stawią czoła Moranowi. Bo co do tego, że wyruszy mu na ratunek, John nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Na nikogo nie mógł liczyć tak bardzo, jak właśnie na najlepszego przyjaciela. Myśli o Sherlocku po chwili przeistoczyły się w myśli o Mary i ich dziecku. W głębi duszy wiedział, że stało się z nimi coś strasznego i jeżeli okazałoby się, że jego przeczucia były prawdą... Nie. Nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć. Musiał się wziąć w garść i stawić czoła koszmarowi. To nie był czas ani na żałobę, ani na użalanie się nad swoją sytuacją.

John z determinacją odwrócił głowę i spiął wszystkie mięśnie. Spojrzał na śpiącego Sebastiana i żeby dodać sobie odwagi, wrócił wspomnieniami do jednej z ich ostatnich rozmów, kiedy to po raz kolejny potraktował go ze stanowczą odmową. Oblizał usta i odchrząknął.

"Moran" ledwo usłyszał i zrozumiał, co powiedział. Jego gardło było suche, a głos ochrypnięty. Pragnął przynajmniej łyżki wody. Ponownie przejechał językiem po dolnej wardze, po czym nabrał powietrza. "Moran" tym razem był pewniejszy siebie.

Sebastian drgnął na krześle i otworzył zaspane oczy. Wyprostował plecy, a wzrok momentalnie wbił w Johna.

John zadrżał. Już zapomniał, jak przenikliwe oczy Sebastiana potrafiły się w niego wpatrywać. Jak sięgały w głąb jego duszy i pochłaniały każdą nawet najmniejszą emocję, jakby chciał posiąść całe jego wnętrze. Jasne oczy, pełne pragnienia, miłości i niezdrowej fascynacji, które raz z całą łagodnością mimowolnie hipnotyzowały go, a chwilę później morderczo wpatrywały się w przeciwnika. Nigdy nie rozumiał, jak można było na pstryknięcie palcem w tak szybki sposób zmieniać się na twarzy. Ta chwiejność emocjonalna najbardziej mroziła mu krew w żyłach. Zanim zdążył coś dodać, Sebastian zerwał się z krzesła i padł na kolana tuż przy łóżku.

"John". Jedno słowo a zawierało w sobie tak wiele emocji. Radość, ulgę, niepewność, miłość. Do tego wypowiedziane w niezwykle delikatny i ujmujący sposób. "Dzięki bogu" Sebastian przepełniony był euforią, ale panował nad sobą. Klęcząc przy boku ukochanego, ostrożnie chwycił go obiema dłońmi za twarz, ale John zdecydowanym ruchem wyrwał się z jego rąk. Nie zraził go ten gest. W tej chwili nic nie było w stanie go urazić czy wywołać w nim smutek. Jego John był przytomny, los połączył ich ze sobą. Był przekonany, że tym razem na stałe. Brakowało mu słów, aby opisać swoje szczęście, dlatego wpatrywał się w Johna błyszczącymi oczami i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

"Co tu się dzieje, do diabła?!" zapytał John po dłuższej chwili, gdy już nie mógł znieść ciszy i irytującej reakcji Morana.

"Już wszystko dobrze" zaczął i chwycił dłoń ukochanego. "Już nic ci nie grozi, jesteś bezpieczny, tylko trochę poobijany...".

"Do jasnej cholery! Przecież wiesz, że nie o ty mi chodzi!" John nie panował nad zdenerwowaniem. Krzyknął i szorstkim ruchem wyrwał dłoń z jego uścisku. "Skąd ty... Co ty tutaj robisz? Gdzie jesteśmy? Co się stało?" dopytywał, wpatrzony wściekłym wzrokiem w Morana.

Sebastian wyglądał, jakby ostrożnie dobierał słowa i zastanawiał się nad prawidłową odpowiedzią. Zamrugał kilka razy, po czym przybrał pewną siebie postawę i odpowiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem "Zawsze byłem przy tobie, żeby cię chronić. Nic ci już nie grozi".

"Przestań mi tu pieprzyć!" krzyknął i zaczął na poważnie wyrywać się z rąk Sebastiana, który niezmordowanie próbował objąć go lub uspokajająco złapać za barki. Na czole zaczęły pojawiać mu się krople potu. Powoli zaczynał sobie uświadamiać, że czas nie zmienił Morana i że nadal żył w swoim wyimaginowanym świecie, gdzie wiódł z nim sielankowe życie i nie zrażały go ani odmowy, ani szorstkie traktowanie. "Co ty tutaj robisz?!" warknął przez zęby, cedząc słowa. "Co ja tutaj robię?" dopytywał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. "Gdzie jest Mary?".

Sebastian zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobało mu się to imię. Nie tylko ze względu na jego brzmienie, ale coś w żołądku mówiło mu, że powinien je znienawidzić. Cały czas próbował uspokoić Johna, bo martwił się o jego stan. "O kogo pytasz?".

John wbił w niego wzrok i z widoczną determinacją odparł "Pytam o moją żonę".

Zadrżał i nerwowo zamrugał. Wnętrzności związały mu się w supeł, a suchość w gardle przypominała tą na pustyni. Oczywiście, że mógł się tego spodziewać. Powinien. Było wiadome, że John pewnie ułożył sobie życie u czyjegoś boku. Zasługiwał na szczęście. Mimo to Sebastian poczuł zimne ostrze, które przebiło mu serce. Starał się tego po sobie nie pokazać i z łagodnością w oczach chwycił twarz Johna obiema rękami. "Przykro mi, John. Tak bardzo mi przykro" zaczął. John uspokoił się i teraz wpatrywał się w niego, przez co Sebastian kontynuował z większym spokojem. "Przeżyłeś wybuch w metrze... Jako jedyny. Moi ludzie wydostali cię stamtąd i teraz się tobą zajmuję".

A więc to jednak była prawda. Wszystkie jego czarne wyobrażenia okazały się faktem. Poczuł, jak z twarzy odpłynęła mu krew, tak samo, jak reszta jego wątłych sił. Przenikliwe oczy Sebastiana pogarszały tylko sytuację. Chciał odwrócić wzrok, ale nie pozwalały mu na to wielkie i ciepłe dłonie, które trzymały jego policzki. Był tak oszołomiony i zdruzgotany całą tą sytuacją, że nie miał nawet sił, by płakać, czy w jakiś innym sposób okazać smutek po starcie Mary. Po stracie córki... Wspomnienie dziecka sprawiło, że zadrżał i po raz pierwszy czuł, że nie jest w stanie zapanować nad napływającymi do oczu łzami.

Sebastian nie chciał pozwolić, by te straszne i negatywne emocje, jakie wywołała informacja o śmierci żony Johna, znów wzięły nad nim górę i sprawiły, by zatracił się w żałobie. Postanowił działać i ulżyć mu w cierpieniu na tyle na ile mógł to zrobić. Zdawał sobie sprawę, z tego, jak mało znaczyły jego słowa, ale nie miał w tej chwili nic do stracenia. Chwycił twarz Johna jeszcze mocniej, przybliżył się do niej i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. "Teraz ja będę dla ciebie oparciem" mruknął znaczącym głosem, przepełnionym troską i miłością. "Moja miłość do ciebie nigdy nie ostygła i nie ostygnie, będę ci to pokazywał każdego dnia".

John leżał na miękkiej pościeli i nie ukrywał swojego zdumienia. Jego blada twarz, która zlewała się z bielą poduszki, wyrażała zaskoczenie i szok. Wpatrywał się w Morana bez słowa. Uświadomił sobie, że z każdą sekundą było coraz gorzej. Jego życie - i tak już zagmatwane i przepełnione kłamstwami i cierpieniem - zamieniało się prawdziwy horror. Sebastian Moran, którego nie widział od tylu lat, wciąż żył w swoim świecie marzeń. To była choroba. Psychiczna, nieuleczalna choroba, która zatruwała umysł do końca życia. Sebastian nie rozumiał albo nie chciał przyjąć do swojej świadomości faktu, że nie zajmował w jego sercu nawet najbardziej zakurzonego kąta. Co więcej, odrzucał myśli o tym, że jest przez niego znienawidzony, a każda minuta spędzona w jego towarzystwie przepełniona jest strachem, odrazą i czystą niechęcią. John zrozumiał, że nigdy nie uwolni się od jego chorej miłości i obsesji. Że nie pomogą notoryczne odtrącenia, gorzkie słowa, wyraźne znaki czy chociażby szczere zapewnienia o nienawiści. Moran był jego koszmarem, prześladowcą, od którego nie było ucieczki. W tej chwili emocje wzięły nad nim górę. Było mu już wszystko jedno. Nie czuł bólu, tylko przemożną chęć uwolnienia się, zakończenia tej całej farsy. Jego blada twarz nabrała kolorów, a oczy przepełniła wściekłość. Zdecydowanym ruchem oderwał dłonie od swojej twarzy i usiadł na łóżku, przez co Sebastian upadł do tyłu na ziemię.

"Dlaczego zawsze, kiedy staram się ułożyć sobie życie, ty nagle pojawiasz się znikąd i wszystko rujnujesz?!" krzyknął. W połowie zdania zdążył zrzucić z siebie pościel, postawić gołe stopy na drewnianej podłodze, która zaskrzypiała i pomimo protestów Morana przeszedł kilka kroków na środek pokoju. "Bez względu na to..." kontynuował z wściekłością w głosie i spojrzeniu "... jak bardzo staram się o tobie zapomnieć, dokąd ucieknę..." stał teraz na środku pokoju w rozpiętej koszuli i chwytał się za głowę, nie pojmując, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę. "...ty zawsze znajdziesz sposób, żeby zniszczyć mi życie".

Sebastian stał obok niego i chociaż jego myśli głównie zaprzątał niepokój o stan Johna i o to, żeby tylko nic mu się nie stało, to jednak jego słowa docierały do jego świadomości i sprawiały mu ból. "John, uspokój się, proszę! Pogorszysz tylko swój stan! Masz pęknięte żebra, nie wolno ci się denerwować" jego słowa odbijały się echem w pustym pokoju. Z przejęciem obserwował reakcje Johna i widoczne cierpienie na jego twarzy. Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bo jego ukochany lekarz chwycił się za brzuch i zwinął z bólu. Natychmiast ruszył mu na pomoc. Wyciągnął ręce i chwycił chwiejącego się Johna w swoje ramiona. Nie robił tego zazwyczaj, ale w tej chwili zignorował ciche i niewyraźne słowa, które padały z ust Johna i krzyknął w stronę drzwi "Lucas! Szybko do mnie na górę!". Delikatnie poprowadził ukochanego do łóżka i powoli ułożył go na pościeli, jednocześnie bił się z myślami i walczył z chęcią, by ukryć w łokciu napływające do oczu łzy.

\---

Kiedy Alfie otworzył drzwi, ze środka uderzyła go woń starego drewna zmieszana z zapachem pozostałych dziewięciu mężczyzn. Stał w przejściu zdyszany i zaczerwieniony, a pot wsiąkł mu już w koszulę. Poczuł, jak Thomas popycha jego plecy i zmusza do przejścia przez próg. Nie musiał go do tego zachęcać, bo reklamówka z zapasami, którą dźwigał, zaczęła mu ciążyć już w połowie drogi. Ledwo wszedł do domu, a już skupił na sobie oczy pozostałych mężczyzn. Tuż za nim wkroczył Thomas, tak samo zmęczony i zdyszany.

"Żarcie przyszło!" stwierdził wesoło Oscar i paroma innymi ruszył w ich kierunku.

Thomas zacisnął usta. "Ta. Samo przyszło". Z ulgą, której jednak nie dał po sobie poznać, oddał mleko i bochenki w dłonie wygłodniałych współtowarzyszy. Zanim zamknął drzwi, ciężkim butem kopnął na zewnątrz seledynowy tynk, który sypał się z odrapanej ściany. Odgarnął mokre włosy i rozejrzał się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Większość mężczyzn zgromadziła się wokół stołu, stojącego pośrodku pomieszczenia. Kilku z nich siedziało na starych prostych krzesłach, reszta dzieliła się jedzeniem i jadła na stojąco. Alfie stał pod silnym ramieniem Anthony'ego, który zawadiacko czochrał jego włosy ogromną dłonią i śmiał się pod nosem. Na krótkiej sofie pod oknem leżał Tom. Miał oczy zasłonięte łokciem i w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na pozostałych ani nie przyłączył się do posiłku. Przed kominkiem leżał zakurzony i wytarty dywan, a na nim kilka toreb i plecaków. Lucas grał w karty z Michaelem, a Brandon ze skrzyżowanymi rękami jako jedyny trzymał się na uboczu w pobliżu schodów. Zatopiony był we własnych myślach, ale co jakiś czas rzucał spojrzenie na pozostałych, trzymając tym samym rękę na pulsie i dbając o porządek w grupie. Thomas minął wszystkich i zbliżył się do niego.

Brandon jedynie rzucił spojrzeniem w jego kierunku, lecz po chwili bez słowa znów skupił uwagę na odgłosach dochodzących z piętra. Nasłuchiwał rozmów z góry, bo był przekonany, że w każdej chwili jego obecność może przydać się przyjacielowi, który od kilku godzin siedział zamknięty z nieprzytomnym Johnem.

"Masz" zaczął Thomas i wyciągnął w jego kierunku paczkę miętowych gum, które żuł przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

Brandon pokręcił głową, nie patrząc na niego. Przez chwilę stali w swoim towarzystwie bez słowa. "Obudził się kilka minut temu" Brandon uprzedził pytanie kolegi, zupełnie jakby czytał w jego myślach.

Młodszy mężczyzna obszedł go i stanął obok. Oparł się plecami o framugę, po czym również zaczął przysłuchiwać się przytłumionej rozmowie z góry. Nie rozpoznał głosu, więc domyślił się, do kogo należał. Prawie udawało mu się wyłapywać sens rozmów, ale odgłosy z pokoju, w którym stał, rozpraszały go i nie mógł się skupić. Już miał ryknąć na pozostałych coś w stylu 'zamknąć ryje', kiedy nagle dobiegł ich przerażony głos Morana.

"Lucas! Szybko do mnie na górę!".

Momentalnie wszystko ucichło. Mężczyźni zamilkli, spojrzeli w kierunku schodów, a po chwili wahania ruszyli w ich stronę. Równie zaskoczony Brandon szybkim ruchem ręki powstrzymał ich przed wpadnięciem na piętro. Przepuścił jedynie Lucasa.

Blady lekarz zdążył chwycić za swoją torbę. Minął Brandona i Thomasa. Popędził wąskimi, trzeszczącymi ze starości schodami, przebiegł krótki korytarz, aż w końcu stanął przed niskimi drzwiami. Zimną ze zdenerwowania dłonią nacisnął klamkę. Jasny pokój, do którego wszedł, pachniał perfumami Sebastiana, czystą pościelą i zapachem trawy, który przedostawał się przez otwarte okno. Tuż pod nim stało łóżko. Zobaczył plecy Morana, a później małą postać, leżącą na materacu. Jego szef klęczał na ziemi, próbował panować nad swoim zdenerwowaniem. Drżącymi dłońmi uspokajał twarz Johna, która krzywiła się w bólu. Lucas podbiegł do nich, zanim Sebastian zdążył odwrócić się do drzwi i wydać mu jakieś polecenie. Podłoga zaskrzypiała pod jego ciężarem, kiedy stanął tuż obok łóżka i rzucił torbę na ziemię. Tym razem Moran nie śledził wzrokiem tego, co robił, bo całą swoją uwagę skupił na cierpiącym Johnie. Lucas poczuł swego rodzaju ulgę i ucieszył się, że tym razem jego poczynania nie były pod obserwacją i mógł skupić się jedynie na niesieniu pomocy. Zanim wyjął z torby środek usypiający, rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na bladego Johna, a później na równie białego z przemęczenia i troski szefa. Próbował skupić się wyłącznie na swoim zadaniu, lecz mimowolnie był świadkiem ich rozmowy. Nabierał płynu do strzykawki, kiedy usłyszał głos Johna.

"Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?" zapytał słabym głosem. Próbował usiąść, lecz ból mu na to nie pozwalał.

Sebastian kładł dłonie na jego barkach i delikatnie przyciskał go do materaca. "O czym mówisz?". Jego głos był ochrypnięty.

"Nie rób ze mnie idioty..." zaczął, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Lucas bierze jego rękę i próbuje wbić igłę w żyłę. "... To twoja robota. Wybuch w metrze, śmierć tylu ludzi...". John chciał przymknąć powieki. Nie miał sił patrzeć Moranowi w oczy, które w tym momencie wyrażały skruchę. Były pełne bólu i wstydu, bo musiały zmierzyć się z wściekłym i pełnym pogardy wzrokiem Johna.

"Myślisz, że mam coś z tym wspólnego?" zapytał resztką nadziei na to, że może jednak uda mu się przekonać Johna co do swojej niewinności. Chociaż znał go już na tyle, że zdawał sobie sprawę z własnego położenia i to jak wyglądał w jego oczach.

John parsknął gorzko. "Daruj mi te swoje tłumaczenia. Kto, jak nie ty miałby za tym stać?".

Sebastian powstrzymał się od zwalania winy na pobudki religijne czy atak niezrównoważonego szaleńca, ponieważ w tej chwili nie miało to znaczenia. Wiedział, że jego obecność była najlepszym wytłumaczeniem dla Johna, który od zawsze obwiniał go o wszystko, co najgorsze. I akurat tym razem miał rację. Zrezygnowany usiadł na swoich nogach i spojrzał Johnowi w oczy. "Co mam ci powiedzieć?".

John pokręcił głową z kwaśnym uśmieszkiem. Wciąż nie potrafił do końca uwierzyć w to, co się działo. Czuł, jak opuszczają go siły, a ciało rozluźnia się i opada bezwładnie na materac. Zaczął usypiać, ale ostatkiem sił zwrócił się do swojego prześladowcy. "Od samego początku jak nikt inny potrafiłeś zmienić moje życie w piekło...". Język plątał mu się w ustach, a powieki robiły się coraz cięższe. "Myślałem, że się od ciebie uwolniłem. Zdążyłem już o tobie zapomnieć, ale ty wracasz i odbierasz mi najcenniejszą rzecz, jaką mam...". Ostatkiem sił wyrwał dłoń z uścisku Morana. "Nienawidzę cię" mruknął, po czym ponownie zapadł w głęboki sen.

**Author's Note:**

> Mały zgrzyt już na samym początku. Postać Mary widzę chyba zupełnie inaczej niż Luthien. Tak samo jej relacje z Johnem. Dlatego początek różnił się trochę od oryginalnego opowiadania.
> 
> Będę starała się używać tych samych dialogów. Mogą się one jednak różnić, w zależności od sytuacji, ponieważ nie mam tak romantycznej duszy, jak autorka i rzadko używam czułych słów, a już zwłaszcza nie przywykłam tego robić, opisując związek dwóch mężczyzn. Przepraszam.


End file.
